Simon Says Go Back To Vegas
by Cathryn G
Summary: Bumblebee T-shirts, ticklish feet, Jell-O, SUVs, lotion! - need I say more? Yes - COMPLETE! G-C
1. Scantily Clad

Title: Simon Says Go Back To Vegas  
Author: Cathryn   
Reviews: Yes please!!! The last lot were so encouraging! - Thank you!  
Spoilers: Nope  
Disclaimer: These characters etc. do not belong to me but thank you to those who are letting me use them =:o)  
Author's Notes: Just a quick thank you to the Queen of Jell-O for helping me decipher its true definition.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Scantily Clad  
  
May 4th - 6am  
Grissom's Office  
  
  
Gil Grissom was staring intently at his computer going through the cartridge casing database for his most recent case. He had his elbow propped up on his desk with his hand supporting his head. He could feel his eyes drooping, although he was not trying very hard to fight his wave of tiredness. Unknowing to how long he dozed off for, Grissom abruptly felt a cool breeze, with a carefully balanced fragrance resting upon it, encircle his form and draw him from his sleep. He lifted his head from his hand and took off his glasses, rubbing the area where the pressure of his palm had caused a red mark and a slight impression on his temple.  
  
"Tired?" Came the soft voice rolling towards him from the door. He heard footsteps follow and draw near to him. He looked up.  
  
"I'm wide awake, Catherine. Can't you tell?" He responded throwing an amused glance at her.  
  
"Listen, I came to ask a favour before you go home. I-" She was interrupted.  
  
"Who said I'm going home?"  
  
She did not need to pause for thought for her response,  
  
"I did."   
  
She continued before allowing him to make a come back, "Just hear me out ok?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I don't want you to go. We need-"  
  
Here Grissom felt as though he had to get a word in. He knew where this conversation was going.  
  
"I've been invited, Catherine."   
  
Grissom watched his colleague pace around his office sighing on occasion and shaking her head sending her blonde streaks bouncing from side to side as she did so.   
  
"We need you here, Grissom. I can't let you go. You won't like it, Gil. You're not what I'd call a people person."  
  
Catherine was deadly serious at what she was saying. She had become very still and was staring at him intently, almost persuasively, as she spoke the words of the latter part of her statement.  
  
"It's just a reunion, Catherine. What's the problem?"  
  
Catherine was finding this increasingly difficult to put into words. She was popular in high school; she had a lot of friends and a lot of power. Grissom... well... was Grissom. Warrick had told her Grissom had once described himself as 'a ghost'. She couldn't understand why he would want to go in the first place. What if nobody knows who he is? Who would he talk to?  
  
"You're needed here, Grissom. And from what I gather, you won't be missed at the reunion."  
  
She regretted the words as soon as they escaped her lips. It was like all this talk of high school had forced her back into her old shoes; her 'bitch shoes'. She sensed Grissom's immediate hurt and hostility caused by her comment.  
  
"Who's boss here, Catherine?" He asked a little louder than he intended.  
  
"Come on, Gil. This isn't about one of your cases. You can't use that line."   
  
She smirked at his attempt to use his career superiority over her to get what he wants, even in this situation.  
  
"This is not for you to decide. I-"   
  
His argument was cut short.  
  
"Fine. I'm going with you."   
  
Content with her intended outcome she threw the report for her own case from the shift that night on Grissom's desk and walked out leaving the stunned CSI in his chair unable to give her an answer. He couldn't physically argue with her when she wasn't in the room; although strictly speaking he could get up and follow her, he just found himself not wanting too - maybe some part of him needed her on this one.  
  
  
  
May 7th - 8:30pm  
Grissom's SUV  
  
  
Catherine was sitting in the passenger's seat of Grissom's SUV feeling the gentle vibrations on the road beneath the car, soothing her into some kind of deep thought, close to dreams of sleep, only it was not quite sleep. She was fully aware of what was going on around her; fully aware of the glances Grissom was throwing at her from the driver's side. She felt herself smile.  
  
"What is it, Grissom?" Catherine asked him, her eyes remained closed, but she had heard his intakes of breath several times, just before he was going to ask his question, though he'd always decide against it.  
  
He smiled at the road ahead of him, after glancing at her sedate form beside him, thankful her eyes weren't boring into his - she wasn't watching his reply.  
  
"Why are you here, Catherine?"  
  
At his response, she slowly opened her eyes and twisted her body so that it was almost facing him.  
  
"Oh, you didn't invite me?" She asked him mockingly, the left side of her mouth tugged up to form a quizzical smile.  
  
Grissom just carried on driving, letting her sarcastic response glide over him - he was serious. She sensed his sobriety. Forming a looked of concern on her face, she continued,  
  
"I thought you could use some company. I mean lets face it, the journey's a bitch to travel alone and you're going to get bored a quarter of the way into the night anyway. To be surrounded by that many familiar faces must be hell if you're a ghost, right?"  
  
Her voice pitched higher at the end of her sentence. She wanted him to respond, to divulge his high school memories to her and let her act as a mental whacking post for him to vent his past out on. He shot her an amused look which, she knew, meant it wasn't all that bad for him to have been invisible in high school. But there was an element of sadness beyond his eyes; a look that only loneliness could control. Catherine wasn't going to get any more response than his expression - she knew he was grateful for her being there.  
  
  
  
Grissom yawned into the silence that had carried the two CSIs for four hours, most of which Catherine was asleep for.  
  
"You're getting tired. Want me to drive?" Catherine asked, trying to stifle her own yawn.  
  
Grissom chuckled at her hypocrisy.   
  
"How about we stop for a while and get some rest? Next motel we come to, yeh?"  
  
Catherine agreed and within twenty minutes Grissom had parked his SUV outside a remote motel; even if they were in daylight they knew nothing could be seen for miles. Catherine stepped out into the cool night air and breathed in deeply, walking a few steps away from the light of the motel sign and revelling in the breath taking beauty of the night sky that had captivated her mind ever since she could remember.  
  
After several minutes she felt a cold hand on the small of her back, startling her. Relaxing, she let Grissom's scent envelop her as the breeze whirled it around her surrounding them both in a cocoon. She took a deep breath and relaxed against his body, feeling the pressure between the two figures increase.  
  
"Tired?" He murmured into her ear, provoking her body to become electric with shivers.  
  
"Wide awake, Grissom. Can't you tell?" She responded with a smile that was hidden from his view.   
  
Her eyes closed and her head fell into the depression below his collarbone. Grissom chuckled once more as he jangled the keys close to her ear and watched her smile at the sound of them.  
  
"Separate rooms?" Catherine enquired with a undetectable tinge of disappointment in her tone, hearing the sound of more than one key, as she released herself from her present resting post and turned to face her boss. She did not need an answer since she saw the two keys being waved about in both his hands.   
  
"Aw. Maybe I'll get lucky next time."  
  
"Are you flirting with me, Catherine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
May 8th - 1am  
Motel  
  
Catherine was now beyond being tired and actually found herself wanting to stay up for a while as she walked into the motel with its jazzy lights at the entrance lighting up the building and dazzling the eyes of the two CSIs. They walked to the two motel rooms, Grissom having given Catherine one of the keys for the room next to his own.  
  
"I'll come in and see you in a few minutes." Grissom told Catherine as his key slithered easily into its lock.  
  
Catherine past Grissom's door and walked to her own room after hearing his key shuffle once again in the lock to fasten the door shut. She held the key to the lock and pushed it half way in. She took it out and checked it to see if it was broken; it wasn't, but half way was as far as it would go.  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." She loudly asked the deserted reception desk. "Hello?"   
  
She raised her voice to the air and the sound past through the reception office, hitting no one's ears on its journey. After a while of getting no response Catherine made her way to outside Grissom's door with her suitcase. She could hear the shower running so she tried his door.  
  
"Right; locked." She muttered to herself.  
  
She took her own room key out of her pocket and tried the door with that, figuring she couldn't do much else. It slipped in easily and she grinned to herself.   
  
"Idiot man's given us the same key." She muttered.  
  
Catherine opened the door and was half way through, still muttering to herself, when a scantily clad Grissom came sauntering out of the bathroom silencing her. She stopped, mouth open, embarrassed at catching him revealing himself in a single towel wrapped round his middle.  
  
"Key didn't work. Well... I mean it did. Only not in my door."  
  
She was trying so hard to stare at the dark blue glassed bottle on the bedside table and not allow her eyes to drift to Grissom's almost naked form, looming by the bed - it wasn't working.  
  
"I'll go." She said in a whisper, nodding her head and pointing behind her with her thumb as she started to make her way out of the room.  
  
"Wait."   
  
She turned back to him, eyes wide, waiting for his explanation.   
  
"Stay."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
TBC - Hope you like it so far. It gets better so don't worry. Reviews would be very welcome and helpful. Thanks. Cath 


	2. Sidle Explosions

Previously:   
  
She was trying so hard to stare at the dark blue glassed bottle on the bedside table and not allow her eyes to drift to Grissom's almost naked form, looming by the bed - it wasn't working.  
  
"I'll go." She said in a whisper, nodding her head and wrinkling her nose as she started to make her way out of the room.  
  
"Wait."   
  
She turned back to him, eyes wide, waiting for his explanation.   
  
"Stay."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Sidle Explosions  
  
  
  
May 8th - 1:30am  
Grissom's Motel Room  
  
  
She did not say a word, but waited for him to continue. He didn't. She started to laugh. It was one of those awkward situations; when you think about it, it's actually really funny. Catherine was balancing on one foot standing half in half out of her boss's motel room, ready to leave, but keeping her eyes on the figure in front of her who was wearing nothing more than a towel round his waist. At that moment she also noticed that Grissom had his glasses on. This was what provoked the laughter.  
  
"What?" He got no response but laughter. "Catherine, what?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied, sighing, still with a hint of amusement in her voice. She thought for a moment and became serious again, "Why do you want me to stay, Grissom?"  
  
He smiled to her. Catherine had now managed to achieve a stance on both of her feet and began to close the door behind her. She leant against it with her hands behind her back and on the door handle. She watched him smile. A silence surrounded the two CSIs for a few minutes. Now would be a moment, normally, when people would take in each other's appearances and look around, trying their hardest to think of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence, but the two people present in the room never faltered with their eye contact for a second.  
  
Catherine's phone rang, its shrill ring sending both their skins cascading off their bodies. Catherine held her hand to her chest as she answered her call with the typical response.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
She turned away, putting her finger in her other ear and pressing the phone harder against the side of her face to block out the silence in the motel room, which wasn't the cause that was effecting her ability to hear the muffled voice amidst the banging beat of the music on the end of the line.  
  
"Eddie? Is that you? I can barely hear you. Where are you?"  
  
"What? Eddie I can't hear you. Hel-"   
  
She looked at her phone.   
  
"Huh. Phone's disconnected."  
  
"Eddie?" Grissom asked, minute hostility building up inside of him.  
  
Catherine looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeh. I mean I think so. I couldn't hear a word he was saying."   
  
When she looked up she noticed that, during her distraction, she had managed to move across the room and, more importantly, Grissom had managed to pull on a pair of comfortable jogging trousers and was now rubbing a different towel over his wet hair. She had to admit to herself that she could feel a small portion of disappointment at his newly arrived item of clothing.   
  
He started walking slowly towards Catherine and kept going; even when he was centimetres away from her body and she could feel his breath sailing in every direction over her face, warming it; he did not stop. She started stepping slowly backwards in rhythm with Grissom's movements, aware that he was not quitting his journey, until she found something solid with her back. She could hear her breath loudly in her ears and attempted to make it less audible. Catherine was very conscious of Grissom's naked torso almost touching her own body, and it was beginning to become very distracting. Failing her efforts to control her breathing, she looked down, took in a deep breath and tried to speak. But something stopped her. Her gaze suddenly flashed to her left as she felt a warm hand run up her arm and stop near her shoulder. As Grissom's hand connected with Catherine's bare skin, sparks of electricity blazed from his fingertips penetrating her skin and inducing the small blonde hairs on Catherine's arm to stand on end. She looked at him, mouth open, revealing the white of her teeth, forgetting about the volume of her breathing.   
  
"You're in front of my wardrobe."  
  
Grissom's voice was deep in his throat as he spoke. Her lack of response caused a short pause.  
  
"I need a T-shirt."  
  
Grissom pushed her gently to one side with the hand that was resting on her arm whilst hearing her say, "Oh. Right," as she co-operated with him and moved out of his way.  
  
Grateful for the diversion of the finding of a T-shirt, Catherine composed herself and perched on the end of the motel bed, still feeling the wobbly heaviness Grissom had provoked deep in her stomach. She tried to shake off the reaction, and the silence, by asking,  
  
"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"I was getting to that. Pass me that tall box behind you." He ordered as he pulled his T-shirt over his head.  
  
She handed him the box whilst remarking, "It has a bumble bee on it."  
  
He looked down at the colourful picture on the front of his T-shirt.  
  
"I always like to look nice for you, Catherine." He responded with a smirk.   
  
She shot him a look back, inducing him to change back the subject to the mysterious tall box and get to the point.  
  
"Champagne!" Grissom almost yelled with enthusiasm. He continued. "Now would-"  
  
"Grissom." Catherine interrupted.   
  
His features, however, stayed neutral as he spoke over her obstruction.  
  
"-you pass me that purple container next to the bed please, Cather-."  
  
"*Grissom*."  
  
He stopped and looked from the purple container to his colleague. She looked straight back at him, seeing him walk closer to her and his bare feet compress the carpet just in front of her.  
  
"Champagne?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeh...well. I was saving it for the reunion, but I'd just prefer to have it now."  
  
"Maybe we should go out and get some strawberries," was the dry response she offered with a look on her face telling him this situation was bewildering to her.  
  
Grissom chuckled at her response then took out a corkscrew from the purple container. Catherine sent him a questioning look, he held up the devise and lifted his eyebrows exclaiming,  
  
"You never know when you might need one."   
  
  
  
  
3am  
  
  
  
Grissom and Catherine were both lying on Grissom's bed, taking the quarter full champagne bottle from each other's hands. Grissom had just made a comment that had caused Catherine to be thrown into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Grissom! Never tell that story to me again! Ever!" She said in between breaths of laughter. "In fact, never tell anyone."  
  
Grissom responded with furtive smirk on his face whilst Catherine began to calm down. The next question would not have been voice had the champagne not filled her with even more bubbles of confidence than she already had. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I know you didn't come to meet up with old friends, Gil. Why are you even here?"   
  
His face was blank. She continued,  
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought there might be something you want to share."  
  
Still no reaction from the man in front of her - he just turned his head and stared at her. She was unnerved and needed to break the tension in the atmosphere, even if the topic wasn't to his liking.  
  
"You weren't a 'ghost' were you?"  
  
This comment made him suddenly react.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this, Catherine. This has nothing to do with you."  
  
The deep cut inside her that his own comment induced caused her to react back.  
  
"Why is it that when it's my personal business involving anything but you, you do all you can to wrench it out of me, but when it's yours, what? It doesn't matter? The rules don't apply to you, is that it?"   
  
Catherine was on her feet now. Her voice was close to exploding; her emotions had magnified what felt to her like a thousand and one times by the alcohol in her system. She couldn't understand why he would not share this with her.  
  
"I thought I had no personal business, Catherine." He too was now on his feet.  
  
"Don't you dare bring that up, Grissom. We're over that."  
  
"Fine, then I won't. This is not something I want to talk about with you, Catherine."  
  
"With me? Right so now suddenly everyone else pulls rank above me, is that it?"  
  
"No! This is just something I would tell someone like Warrick or Sara-"  
  
"Sara!" Catherine's interruption was booming and plunged the room into a screaming silence. Her face was inches away from Grissom's. There was fire burning in her eyes, its flames vividly thrashing at the moist film covering them.   
  
It was Catherine who broke the silence that went on for just minutes but lasted for days.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thank you to everyone for all your reviews. Keep them coming :) they're so encouraging. I'll get part 3 to you asap. 


	3. Ticklish Feet and Bumblebee Tshirts

Ok, so, I have been kindly informed that a bottle opener is not needed for a champagne bottle. You can tell I'm a party animal can't you! :) Sorry for the mistake - I may change it later, I may not. We'll see.  
  
  
  
Previously:   
  
"No! This is just something I would tell someone like Warrick or Sara-"  
  
"Sara!" Catherine's interruption was booming and plunged the room into a screaming silence. Her face was inches away from Grissom's. There was fire burning in her eyes, its flames vividly thrashing at the moist film covering them.   
  
It was Catherine who broke the silence that went on for just minutes but lasted for days.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Ticklish Feet and Bumblebee T-shirts  
  
  
  
May 8th - 3:15am  
Grissom's Motel Room  
  
  
Her voice was soft but full of evident distress.  
  
"You... you could tell *Sara* but you couldn't tell me?"  
  
Grissom made sure he was careful about the next comment he made. He had been submerged into an ocean of guilt by Catherine's one tortured look.  
  
"You would understand if you knew."  
  
"So *tell* me, Grissom. There's no one else here to verbalise with, and I know that you need too." Catherine knew now that this wasn't just about her. Anxiety started leaking into her features.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come, Catherine."  
  
"You didn't stop me either."  
  
Grissom found himself unable to make a response. He could see concern written all over her face whilst she could see despondency crowding his. Neither knew what to say next and each was anticipating the other's next remark. They stood, once again in silent worry.  
  
Grissom made his way to the top end of his bed and sat heavily on it, then made the depression deepen as he swung his legs onto the bed and rested his head against the wall. Catherine could see his eyes closing, not through tiredness but through thought. She saw her suitcase near the door, walked to it and dragged it into Grissom's bathroom.  
  
Grissom guessed Catherine's every movement as she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He thought of leaving her and arriving early to the place of the reunion; he thought of getting some food; he thought of her eyes blazing at him, and the guilt that surged through him then, returned. He thought of a lot of things until the lock on the bathroom door clicked open.   
  
Catherine appeared in blue pyjamas with dripping wet hair. Grissom smiled at her although this went unnoticed by Catherine who was searching through her bag.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't taken off." She said seriously. However, when she looked at him, she couldn't hold her expression and started smiling back. "I can't take you seriously with *that*."   
  
She chuckled as her eyes drifted to the black and yellow bee invading the majority of the front of Grissom's T-shirt. Her mind drifted the memory of his bare chest, never so close to her own, but feeling the furthest away it has ever been. She calmed herself and quickly went back to searching through her bag.  
  
"Shit. Grissom you don't have a-" She stopped as a navy blue comb came whizzing towards her through the air.   
  
"Thanks." She said suspiciously, catching the comb smoothly in one hand. "How did you... never mind."  
  
Grissom sat watching Catherine comb her hair as she sat with her back to him on the end of the bed, whilst he thought about how he would phrase his next sentence.  
  
"Just go ahead and say it, Gil."  
  
Catherine turned and looked towards him, expectant of his upcoming words. She waited, watching his mind work furiously under the pressure she was giving him. He breathed in ready to start, but decided against it and closed his mouth. She was still watching him. Seconds later he breathed in again, this time with the ultimate intention of divulging his concealment to Catherine.  
  
"I was in my final year of high school."  
  
Catherine sighed with relief. She knew he was ready to tell her and she was about to find out why he previously couldn't.   
  
Grissom wasn't looking at her, his eyes were tightly shut. It was better for him this way. This was not an easy thing for him to do. Admitting to a weakness with Catherine felt to him like he was not in her league. He cursed himself for his old fashioned view but he still thought that he was the one who should be supporting her, not the other way round. Grissom gritted his teeth and continued.  
  
"I *was* invisible to everyone, until that last year. People began to notice me more, so my desire not to be noticed increased. I won't go into the particulars but my being noticed by a certain group at the school was not pleasant."  
  
Grissom paused and opened his eyes to focus on Catherine. Her eyes became wide with the understanding of why Grissom could not tell her. He continued.  
  
"I guess I was just self-conscious. You were so popular in high school and I was bullied by-"  
  
"People like me." Catherine filled in for him. "Listen, Gil. I understand why you could tell Sara and Warrick because they would see where you were coming from, and I wouldn't, but you never have to keep anything like that from me. Ok so I was a bitch in high school... and a bully, but it gives me no status over anybody. If anything you should be proud, not ashamed. Look where it's got you. Look what you've accomplished."   
  
The corners of her mouth lifted as she thought about how someone as intelligent at Grissom could be so naive.  
  
"I tell you what. Let's make tomorrow a night to remember for your... rivals." Her smile turned into a cunning smirk, hiding the knowledge of a forming plan.  
  
  
  
4:20am  
  
  
Catherine was sitting cross-legged at the end of Grissom's bed looking towards his form with a huge grin on her face, as he was leaning against the wall, legs stretched out towards her.  
  
"So come on, Gris. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Cath. She'll be embarrassed."  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I can imagine anyone who gave you that would be embarrassed." She cracked him another huge grin. "I mean, she should be. Look at it!"  
  
Catherine shot another glance to Grissom's T-shirt that had once again played a part in their conversation that night.  
  
"I happen to like this T-shirt, Catherine. It's very comfortable to sleep in."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Anyway I'm sure you've worn worse. Actually, I know you've worn worse. I've *seen* you wear worse."  
  
"Oh, it's going to be like that is it? Ok then, I may have worn worse; but it was a job *and*... I looked really sexy!" As she spoke the latter part of her exclamation, her voice lowered and Grissom found it intriguingly seductive.  
  
"I wasn't referring to your dancing outfits, Cath."  
  
"Neither was I. I used to work in a fast food restaurant when I was really young, well I did for about a week anyway, and we had to wear those crazy hats with the fluffy animals on top - *far* worse that what you're wearing." She chuckled but stopped as she recalled something. "What were you referring to then?" She asked him with an indignant air.  
  
Grissom shifted uncomfortably under her stare and cleared his throat.  
  
"Never mind. So, what are we going to do about your key?" He spoke quickly, changing the subject.  
  
Catherine started absentmindedly playing with the pulled fibres at the bottom of Grissom's frayed trousers.  
  
"We could go back to the desk clerk and see if he's got one for my room."   
  
Her voice abruptly lowered and she spoke slowly, "Unless you need me to keep you company, that is."   
  
The corners of her mouth lifted and her eyes flashed when she saw the look on Grissom's face. She sighed, "Oh well," and leaning forwards, she whispered, "it was worth a try."  
  
She was grinning at him, her hands still playing across the bottom of his trousers, occasionally brushing the top of his foot with her fingers. She felt his foot jerk out from under her hand and looked at him, eyebrows up.  
  
"Are you ticklish, Gris?"  
  
"Certainly not!"  
  
She smiled mischievously and grabbed his foot, hard, with both of her hands to keep him from moving.  
  
"You are, aren't you?"  
  
"You know, Catherine, all I have to do is flick my foot once and you'll go flying off the end of the bed."  
  
"I'll take my chances." She responded and started to tickle the bottom his foot with her fingertips.  
  
Grissom made a short, sharp movement with his foot, sending Catherine sailing off the end of the bed and colliding with the floor. From Grissom's point of view at the other end of the bed, all he could see were Catherine's arms and legs shoot up in the air as she fell with a thump. He started laughing, predicting her next movement to be standing up before him at the bottom of the bed. He saw nothing.  
  
"Catherine?" He said through giggles, the alcohol still raging in his system.   
  
He moved to peer over the bed where she fell, however, all his eyes came in contact with was the deep brown carpet.  
  
All of a sudden Grissom felt the force of a fast moving Catherine crash into the side of him, and both he *and* Catherine flew off the bed and rolled onto the floor at the side of it in a heap. Catherine was above him, laughter causing her whole face to glow. Grissom could feel the weight of Catherine above him ignite his whole body, sending shockwaves wherever their figures connected. Their legs were tangled together and their hips met each other's, but her hands that were either side of Grissom's head were supporting the weight of Catherine's torso.  
  
Catherine stared straight into Grissom's eyes and ceased her laughter. He looked right back at her, silently begging her to lower herself to him, to allow him to feel her lips against his. Surprised at his sudden desire for the woman above him, he was pulled out of his thoughts feeling Catherine lift herself from him. Almost in a sitting position, she stopped when she felt Grissom's hand connect with her cheek, his thumb gently caressing it and then, moving slowly down, it brushed her lips. A playful smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Maybe I am just a tiny bit ticklish. Now are you going to get off me or am I going to have to use force?"  
  
"Force? Are you a mind reader?"  
  
Catherine could not believe what just escaped her lips.  
  
"Are you flirting with me *again*, Catherine?"  
  
This time Catherine's response to that question was not so immediate. She thought about Grissom's question for a few seconds. He was flirting with her too; it was like he was inviting her to have a little playful fun.  
  
A smile began to play across her face whilst she once again lowered her body to rest upon his. Her hands were once more at either side of him, but this time she bent her arms influencing their bodies to gradually come together and causing their faces to grow closer so there was only a few inches of warm breath separating their lips.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
TBC - Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm having fun writing it. Please review - they fire me up! :) 


	4. JellO Cubes

I am fully aware that I am British but I thought, considering the show is American, I would use the language the characters would use - 'Jell-O' not 'jelly' (in speech and in narrative so as not to confuse anyone). I would therefore like to once again thank the 'Oh Knowledgeable Jell-O Queen' - this is the chapter I think you've been waiting for ;)  
  
  
Previously:   
  
"Are you flirting with me *again*, Catherine?"  
  
This time Catherine's response to that question was not so immediate. She thought about Grissom's question for a few seconds. He was flirting with her too; it was like he was inviting her to have a little playful fun.  
  
A smile began to play across her face whilst she once again lowered her body to rest upon his. Her hands were once more at either side of him, but this time she bent her arms influencing their bodies to gradually come together and causing their faces to grow closer so there was only a few inches of warm breath separating their lips.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Jell-O Cubes  
  
  
  
May 8th - 3:30am  
Grissom's Motel Room  
  
  
Catherine could feel Grissom's breathing rate increase. His chest was rising and falling heavily, causing her own body to rise and fall with it. With a smile still controlling her features she moved her lips to his ear and with a deep voice that sent vibrations through his ear and down his whole body, she whispered huskily,  
  
"Well... let's see how much force you can take."  
  
Just at that moment something caught Grissom's attention, and it wasn't Catherine. At the same time they both looked above them, for Catherine's attention had, too, been diverted from their current, oddly fascinating situation.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Where did the light go?"  
  
  
  
  
3:40am  
  
  
"Lights are still on outside the room. I think the bulb has blown." Catherine announced after seeing the tiniest crack of light through the bottom of the motel room door.  
  
"Damn, I can't see a thing. Is there a bedside lamp, Grissom?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"*Grisso-*"  
  
The flick of a switch halted Catherine's speech and the room was flooded with light.  
  
Grissom was sitting stretched out on the bed with one hand just moving away from the lamp switch and the other holding the forgotten champagne bottle, a smug grin shaping his face.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed at him, glancing at the bottle. "Share."  
  
Grissom sat very still on the bed looking towards Catherine and uttered one word.  
  
"Sara."  
  
Catherine stared blankly at him and responded dryly,  
  
"No, I'm Catherine."  
  
Grissom smiled at her.  
  
"I know, Catherine. I mean Sara was the one who gave me this T-shirt - for my birthday last year."  
  
"Ah." She shook her head and raised her eyebrows as she walked over to the bed and lay beside Grissom's form taking the bottle from his hands. "Nice gesture." The smirk on her face told Grissom that her remark was a little less than sincere. She was trying very hard to keep herself from grinning at the thought so, failing dismally, she decided it was time to change the conversation.  
  
"Do you like Jell-O, Grissom?"  
  
"Yeh. Why?"  
  
Her reply was spoken by her placing the bottle on the bedside table on her side, removing herself from the bed and walking towards the door, followed by a perplexed Grissom. Catherine led him to the dark reception desk, still unoccupied, jumped onto it and leaned over the counter to reach the table beneath.  
  
"Aha! Jell-O." Grissom heard her say with a triumphant, but somewhat muffled sound caused by the pressure her stomach was exerting on the counter.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused at her comment.  
  
"This guy has about seven packets of Jell-O down here. I saw them on here," she banged her palm on the counter she was leaning on, "when we arrived." Catherine twisted her body slightly so that she could look at him but still hang over the ledge. Her eyes danced and she asked, "You want some?"  
  
"*What*? Catherine!"  
  
"What? Come on, Gris. Where's your sense of adventure... no... wait... I mean *hunger*."   
  
"You know Jell-O won't fill our stomachs, Cath."  
  
She was back leaning over the counter and Grissom could hear her fiddling around.   
  
"Well there's nothing else down here and I want some flavour in my mouth."   
  
She swung herself round skilfully into a sitting position, facing her superior, on the level she had previously leaned over. With an idea forming in her mind she looked to the top of Grissom's loose trousers with a smile gradually displaying her top row of teeth and added jokingly with sparks of excitement in her eyes, "Unless *you're* willing to share." Her eyes flicked back to his. She could see surprise flash quickly across them, but was impressed by his composure at her sudden flirtatious outburst.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Grissom helped her down from the counter top and straightened out her pyjamas for her.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's go back before someone sees us in our night wear." She said, chuckling, and grabbed Grissom's hand pulling him away.  
  
  
  
  
4:10am  
Back In Grissom's Room  
  
  
"I can't believe you stole the Jell-O, Catherine."  
  
"I'll *pay* for it, ok?" She told him, not seeing the big deal he was clearly noting. Catherine fished in her pockets for the packet of Jell-O.   
  
"Ooh, strawberry!"   
  
She looked up from the packet to the apprehensive form of Grissom.   
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Grissom, I'll buy a packet on the way back and give it to the desk clerk. Satisfied?"  
  
"Incessantly."  
  
Grissom watched as Catherine struggled to peal away the packet from the Jell-O cubes.  
  
"Come on you little sucker, just... let... me-", her struggle was interrupted.  
  
"Um, Catherine? How do you plan on eating this Jell-O?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked with the tip of the packet gripped tightly between her teeth.  
  
Before he could speak, She cried, "Gotcha!" whilst her teeth clutched a piece of remaining plastic as the packet tore and her head and the Jell-O jerked in opposite directions.   
  
"Usually, Grissom, I like to ingest the Jell-O through my mouth but if you want to do it any other way, please... be my guest."  
  
As she said this she twisted off one of the cubes and with a playful expression popped it to her mouth.  
  
"Catherine no!" Grissom yelled, seeing what she just did.  
  
"Oh my God. Grissom, are you telling me you've never eaten Jell-O cubes." She asked munching on the Jell-O cube.  
  
"Is that weird?"  
  
She jumped on the bed, Jell-O in hand, causing the springs to jolt her about. Patting the empty space on the bed opposite her, Grissom moved to join her. They sat facing each other, Grissom's back to the wardrobe and Catherine's back to the bathroom, both kneeling down and sitting on their legs. Catherine offered a cube to Grissom, and seeing his disgusted look she prompted,  
  
"Just try it. It tastes the same as a Jell-O mould only more concentrated."  
  
He made no move whatsoever to take the cube so she piled it into her own mouth, lifted herself from above her legs so she was kneeling upright and pulled Grissom up with her as she went, saying with a smile,  
  
"We used to have these all the time when I was a kid." She added in a matter-of-fact tone, "Good for your fingernails."  
  
When they achieved their kneeling positions opposite each other in the centre of the bed, both were surprised at how close they were. When they were kneeling down their frames were apart and their knees were barely touching; neither considered the fact the kneeling up would result in their bodies, from the knee upwards, to position themselves as closely and intimately as they did.  
  
Neither individual was perturbed by this closeness. Catherine tilted her body back marginally in order to make space to bring the Jell-O packet in front of her and break off another cube. She twisted the cube as much as she could but it wouldn't be released from the others.  
  
"Cold hands." She told him.  
  
"Allow me." Grissom advised her.   
  
He took the Jell-O from her hands but instead of breaking off a cube for her, as Catherine expected him too, he put the packet down on the bed beside them and encompassed both of her hands in his. She looked at him dubiously but did not prevent him from continuing his actions. Grissom brought all four hands to his lips and softly blew warm air inside the pocket his own hands had created. Catherine felt Grissom's breath rush in and surround her skin, forming a layer of warmth like a glove. He could feel Catherine's hands physically shake under his and he tightened his grip. His eyes were closed and she watched him with fondness.  
  
After six breaths, Grissom removed Catherine's hands slowly from his lips whilst opening his eyes, and took them down, never letting his hold on them slip away. Their eyes met and both formed a delicate but affectionate smile.  
  
"Better?" He asked her, with a sensuous indication in his tone.  
  
"Much." She replied, barely above a whisper.  
  
They held their stare a few moments longer, Catherine's hands still rested inside his which were sending heated shivers soaring round her body; she silently hoped Grissom couldn't feel her excited nerves through her shaking hands. It was Catherine who broke the peaceful silence.  
  
"How about that Jell-O?"  
  
An excited smile surfaced on her face and she freed her hands that were still clasped in Grissom's, feeling a sudden chill leak into the warmth of her skin. She leaned sideways to pick up the packet and this time she was able to achieve the single cube she had fought with before.  
  
"I don't want to, Catherine. It's gross. I can't believe you-"  
  
She did not listen to what he was saying and instead silenced him with one finger on his lips. She was tempted to hold it there a moment longer; feeling the smoothness of his lips and the warmth of his breath dance against her finger, but this was precisely the reason she decided against it.  
  
Without a word Catherine took the Jell-O cube between her thumb and her first finger and brought it up to his mouth. Still seeing his reluctance, she moved her middle finger ever so gradually down to his bottom lip and gently pried open his mouth. Grissom made no effort to prevent her, so Catherine placed the cube between his teeth.  
  
"Bite." She ordered, softly.  
  
With a slight pause just before, Grissom bit the cube in half. Catherine took the second half away and placed it on her own tongue. She watched his features as she started to slowly chew her own half, revelling in its taste. A smile shone through Grissom's usually detached features.  
  
"Well?" She asked, as though she was a child anticipating an elder's approval.  
  
"Mmm. I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised."  
  
A triumphant smile illuminated Catherine's face as another Jell-O cube was thrown into her mouth. Whilst chewing on the slippery square she said knowledgeably,  
  
"Did you know if you add pineapple, kiwi or papaya fruit to Jell-O it prevents the mould from setting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"Mmm?" She inquired, still munching the on Jell-O cube.  
  
"There's something I need to ask you."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
I know this chapter has absolutely no significance to anything but I had great fun writing it. You've all been wonderful with your reviews. More are always very welcome. - Cath 


	5. Invigorating SUVs

Well Part 5 is finally up, kids! A big thanks you to everybody at Graveshift, particularly The All-Powerful Goddess of Sex Machine Fics for writing one of the best fics EVER 'To Give and To Take'! That one was just brilliant. Also special thanks so Angie, Emma and Laeta - You crazy kids RULE!!  
  
Song belongs to 'The Mammas And The Pappas'.  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
"Did you know if you add pineapple or kiwi or papaya fruit to Jell-O it prevents the mould from setting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"Mmm?" She inquired, munching on yet another Jell-O cube.  
  
"There's something I need to ask you."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Invigorating SUVs  
  
  
  
May 8th - 4:35am  
Grissom's Motel Room  
  
  
"Well... we really are one for divulging secrets tonight, aren't we?"  
  
Grissom said nothing in return to Catherine's taunting response. Instead he backed off the bed and walked round to her side, her eyes following his every move. Holding out his hand, palm up, for her to take, she slipped hers into it, purposefully gliding it lightly and gradually across his skin until her fingers wrapped around the side, and she was gracefully pulled off the bed to join him.  
  
Facing her, Grissom moved his mouth close to Catherine's; every molecule of breath escaping from his throat wove and danced together with hers in the small space between them. His lips were so close that, when he spoke, her own tingled with the vibrations of his voice.  
  
"Put some warm clothes on."  
  
Catherine's stomach did somersaults as he moved away and walked around her, feeling her lips cool from the lack of the warm breath that was moments ago blanketing them. She stood staring ahead of her, unable to move, thinking about the unfamiliar feeling wiggling away in her stomach, until Grissom's voice pulled her out of her reverie.  
  
"Here."   
  
His voice came in rumbling ripples to Catherine's ears as she turned and accepted the oversized jumper he was offering. As she pulled it over her head she could smell the familiar scent of her boss which now covered and buried her own.  
  
Once Grissom had put layers of clothing on his own body to protect him from the cold chill that would hit their skin as they exit the motel, he once again offered his hand to Catherine. She accepted dubiously asking,  
  
"What are you doing? Were are we going, Gil?"  
  
He answered by leading her out of the enclosed room they seemed to have lived in for days, out of the 'dingy-on-the-inside, tacky-on-the-outside' motel, into the sparkling, natural beauty of the open world.  
  
Feeling as though she could breath properly, Catherine sucked in as much of the fresh, cold air as she could before releasing it slowly from her body. With her hand still in Grissom's, Catherine was taken to the dark SUV. Knowing that she would not drag an answer out of him, she was silent and watched Grissom as he released her hand and went to the boot of the SUV. He flashed a grinning glance at her, to which she responded with an anticipating smile, and walked around the other side of the SUV.  
  
Catherine leant against the cold metal frame of the SUV door prior to turning and seeing Grissom pat the now blanketed bonnet with one hand. Cautiously walking over to him Grissom gently grabbed her waist with both his hands and brought her round to the front of the vehicle.  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
At her nod he raised her onto the bonnet and rested her there, letting his hands linger on her waist for a moment longer than was really necessary then threw a folded blanket on her lap. He joined her on the other side of the bonnet, as he watched her lift herself back so she could lean against the windscreen. Once he was positioned as Catherine was, which happened to be close enough for their hips to rest against each other, she unfolded the blanket and through it over their legs.  
  
"You know what I could really do with now, Cath?"  
  
"What?"   
  
Her eyes turned back to the glistening lights in the sea of shadow above her, waiting for his answer.  
  
"A Jell-O cube."  
  
This diverted Catherine's attention and she looked back to him, one corner of her mouth rising as she turned her head and saw him smile cheekily at her.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked, not forgetting the reason she was out here in the first place.  
  
"Did you know I've never heard you sing?"  
  
"Is this your big question, Gris?" She asked mockingly.   
  
"No, this one just came to me."  
  
"Right," she said with a trace of doubt in her tone. "Ok, well I hadn't really given it any consideration. Why?" She shook her head to flick the hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just thought it'd be fun for me to listen to you sing."  
  
"Fun? Or funny?"  
  
Grissom didn't respond. He just looked at her with a huge grin on his face. She got the message.  
  
"Oh no! No *way*! Definitely not, Grissom. I have absolutely no skill in carrying a tune. Besides, I'd probably damage everyone's ears in the vicinity."  
  
"You make it sound like millions more than, what, five people, Cath. And I'm sure you're not *that* bad."  
  
"Probably not - but I think you'll have nightmares for a while."  
  
Catherine sat with a smirk on her face as she said this and Grissom let out a sigh of laughter. The silence after that then lasted for at least five minutes, which seems like a long time when there is nothing to listen to.  
  
Grissom was gazing into the sky, thinking about how amazing the universe is and how each and every thing in it is connected, not really noticing the quiet the two friends were in the midst of.  
  
Catherine however, was aware of it and was extremely grateful for it. The thoughts whizzing through her own mind needed silence, needed her to contemplate them. The silence was put to rest by Catherine bringing her knees up to her chest, placing the palms of her hands behind her on the windscreen and lifting herself to a standing position on the bonnet. Grissom became aware of this when a jumper was thrown on his head with Catherine's scent crowding it, then a pyjama top was thrust into his chest whilst the jumper still hung over his head.  
  
Grissom lifted the clothes off of him to reveal Catherine in low hanging pyjama bottoms and a tight, white T-shirt, with a picture of Harry Potter flying a Nimbus 2000 on the front, which was very recognisable to Grissom as one of Lindsay's.  
  
"Don't tell Lindsay," Catherine told him, seeing him glance at her T-shirt and raise a questioning eyebrow. "It's quite baggy on her and she'll tell me I've stretched it if she knows I've worn it."  
  
Grissom's eyes returned to the sky, after twinkling at Catherine's comment and locking them with her own for a moment. He heard her straighten out her clothing and turn around on the bonnet to face the roof of the SUV. Grissom's moved his glance from the 7 sisters to the 1 Catherine. He saw her turn her head and wink at him, just before she crawled up the windscreen to stand on the top of Grissom's SUV.  
  
"Catherine, what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"Gaining stature and status," she replied sarcastically, facing forward and closing her eyes.  
  
Grissom watched her for a few minutes and finally he saw her breathe in deeply and vocalise the first slow, gentle line.  
  
"Stars shining bright above you."  
  
Grissom had to bite his lips together to keep him from laughing. Catherine also had a huge smile on her face, knowledgeable of the fact that she was not physically capable of singing in tune.  
  
"Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you' "  
  
Catherine was right, her voice was not perfect. But it sounded pure and innocent, almost childlike, and it was blissful for Grissom to listen to. She stood on the vehicle, unable to keep still as she swayed to her own music.   
  
"...Say nighty-night and kiss me."  
  
Grissom allowed his eyes to glance down her body, seeing her eyes were still tightly shut. As they past her neck, a soft breeze blew the strands of hair off her shoulders, revealing her bare skin. They past the curves over her heart then the flatness of her stomach, which her daughter's T-shirt was consistently revealing as Catherine's arms moved above her head, and they ended their journey at her hips. This was his aim. Her hips were swaying skilfully and rhythmically to the beat Grissom imagined was in her head, of the song that played against her lips.  
  
"...Dream a little dream of me."  
  
He slid off the car and opened the passenger's door; leaning inside he flicked the switch of the stereo and pushed a CD into the slot that swallowed it up. He opened the front two windows of the SUV and slid out, shutting the door.  
  
Slow, gradual pulses of music started coming out of the open windows in soothing waves. Grissom looked up at Catherine to find her singing had stopped but her dancing lingered, creating majestic movements with her body in time with the music. He quickly and skilfully managed to clamber onto Catherine's dance floor, and, moving closer to her mesmerising body, his voice almost at a whisper, he said,  
  
"Teach me to dance with you, Catherine."  
  
She ceased her rhythmic actions, opened her eyes and lifted her gaze to his own. As crystal blue met sky blue, they were lost in the stars and an exquisite peace circled round them.  
  
Catherine's hips began to softly resume their previous motion and she placed both of her hands on Grissom's hips, stepping towards him and pressing his pelvis to her own.  
  
"Close your eyes," she whispered, their proximity causing her breath to caress his skin. He did as he was instructed without a second thought.  
  
He heard her voice even closer to him the next time she spoke in the same deep whisper, her breath tickling his neck and ear.  
  
"Relax. Feel my movements with the whole of your body."  
  
As she said this, her grip on his hips tightened and she forced his now relaxed body to fuse together with her own and to pick up her own movements. After she felt Grissom did not need her hands, she relaxed her grip and slid them up his back, this time causing their chests, like their hips, to dissolve into each other.  
  
"Open," she murmured, and he opened his eyes, feeling for the first time completely absorbed in an activity that wasn't work oriented.   
  
His eyes moved down and met with Catherine's. This time he could see as well as feel their extreme close proximity. His body started to stiffen, and Catherine felt it. Her hands shot back to his hips once more and, sensing his discomfort, she said,  
  
"Relax, Gil. Close your eyes again if it helps."  
  
She was looking up at him, their lips were so close that he realised if he were to lean in ever so slightly, they would touch.  
  
Grissom's eyes remained open, however, and Catherine felt him relax once again into her body and her movements as they kept their constant eye contact. Her hands were back up on his back and she felt his arms wind around her waist, encouraging their closeness.  
  
"Dancing is an expression. You have to *feel* it, not just do it."  
  
"How am I doing so far, Instructor Willows?"  
  
"I'll give you a gold star." She paused for a moment and looked up towards the night sky. "Come to think of it, I'll give you a billion." She paused until a previous thought remembered itself.  
  
"So... what *was* it you wanted to ask me, Grissom?"  
  
"You've already answered it." At her confused look she continued. " 'Teach me to dance with you, Catherine.' " He quoted himself.  
  
"That's not a question, Gil." She told him, her features sparkling as they continued to sway to the music.  
  
The setting that had been created for them was almost perfect. Aside from the sleazy motel fairly close by, the sky was stunningly clear, the silence surrounding them was absolute and the air was refreshing to taste. Although the night was cool, the heat penetrating from Grissom and Catherine's bodies was immense. Each with a cool exterior and, therefore unbeknown to the other, that *both* felt the pure fire blazing from where their bodies pressed together, forcing heat to shoot up and down their veins to the pulsing rhythm of their heartbeats.   
  
Hearing his words once more, she automatically descended into witty comeback mode.  
  
"Ok, well next lesson don't blame me when you collapse from exhaustion. You've seen me dance right? I set the floor on *fire*," her eyes widened for a split second on that final word, then she added, "not to mention the people who dance with me."   
  
He chuckled at her words but became serious again hearing her ask,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The reunion."  
  
"I got that, Grissom. I mean why *with me*? Why not just teach you to dance?"  
  
He didn't look at her, but lifted his gaze to the heavens, almost asking the stars for inspiration to answer her question. A silence surrounded them until Grissom was ready to make his answer heard.  
  
"If it wasn't with you... then I'd never have any reason to dance. 'I have spread my dreams under your feet; tread softly because you tread on my dreams.' "  
  
He spoke, never once shifting his gaze, until the stillness was broken by an elegant hand sliding up and resting on his cheek; its only movements being the graceful strokes of her thumb. Grissom's words had played on his mouth like music to her ears. He turned his gaze back to the woman opposite him.  
  
"W. B. Yeats." He informed her softly.  
  
Catherine was touched and astonished and apprehensive and exhilarated - she was in emotion overload. Grissom could see her emotions strike against her eyes, contrasting against her expression, which remained as a dreamy gaze.  
  
"Well, Yeats' good friend, George Bernard Shaw can give you the next lesson."  
  
Catherine smiled at him. She loved the way Grissom had always expressed his emotions through the quotes that had been locked in his memory. This territory was new for her though, and, right now, she did not want to encourage it with her sincere response. Instead her quick, sharp comment instincts replaced her ardent emotions.  
  
"Really? What's that?" he asked, thankful that she hadn't dwelt on what he had just uttered. Grissom had never found it easy to voice his feelings; and when he had, he had always done it through other people's words. He saw an enticing smile appear on her face and he heard her answer.  
  
" 'Dance... the vertical expression of a horizontal desire.' "  
  
She watched his reaction; one eyebrow was lifted upwards and his lips pursed. Catherine knew Grissom was contemplating the words she just spoke.   
  
"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." Catherine said as she slid down the car onto the dusty ground below.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
I would just like to say a huge thank you to every one who has reviewed this fic. You have all been very supportive and I value that very much. Please continue, and I'll give you more ;) - Cath 


	6. What Hands Can Do!

I came up with the title of this chapter when I read it after I finished writing it. Never actually realised I put so much about hands in it ;) Enjoy!  
  
Previously:  
  
"Really? What's that?" he asked, thankful that she hadn't dwelt on what he had just uttered. Grissom had never found it easy to voice his feelings; and when he had, he had always done it through other people's words. He saw an enticing smile appear on her face and he heard her answer.  
  
" 'Dance... the vertical expression of a horizontal desire.' "  
  
She watched his reaction; one eyebrow was lifted upwards and his lips pursed. Catherine knew Grissom was contemplating the words she just spoke.   
  
"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." Catherine said as she slid down the car onto the dusty ground below.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - What Hands Can Do!  
  
  
  
May 8th - 5:30am  
Back In Grissom's Room  
  
  
"Do you think we should get some sleep?"  
  
Grissom asked his question sitting on the end of the bed, one foot on the rough carpet and the other resting on his knee being massaged by his hands. His voice was raised so that Catherine could hear him from the bathroom. He carried on.  
  
"We said we'd sleep when we got here. That was the point in stopping. I think if we aim to leave by lunchtime tomorrow... or this afternoon..." he said after second thoughts. "That'll give us enough time to get there. Party starts at nine I think. Cath?"  
  
A distant and muffled "Yes?" was heard through the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Are you hot?"  
  
"Boiling," she clarified as she pulled the bathroom door open.   
  
She had changed into a skin-tight tank top and skimpy shorts. Grissom could barely keep his eyes off her as she came sauntering into the room. It felt as though she had just cuffed him one, leaving a fistful of passion flaring up inside of him, ready to erupt at any moment.  
  
"I think the heating has either just come on or been cranked up to it's max. I have lotion for that if you like?" She pointed to Grissom's feet, seeing him massage them forcefully. She did not wait for an answer.  
  
"Lie back. I'll do it for you. Only you have to promise to do me in return though."  
  
She winked as his eyes locked with hers. Catherine had been surprising Grissom with her non-stop spouting of sexual innuendoes all morning, the pressure inside of him was building and he could feel himself about to burst and leap on this woman at any moment.  
  
Catherine moved in front of him, rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to lie down. Grissom did as he was ordered, slid backwards and rested his head against the itchy pillow.  
  
Catherine moved to get her lotion from the bathroom and joined him on the bed. She lifted both of his feet to rest on her crossed legs at the bottom of the bed where she was sitting. His eyes were closed and he started to look totally relaxed as Catherine watched him settle.  
  
"Just don't tickle me, Cath?"  
  
She smiled to herself as the lotion was squirted into her hands. She picked up his first foot and began to wiggle his toes and rub her fingers over his foot applying pressure in an unhurried, soothing circle motion.  
  
"Oh, yeh, that's good," she heard Grissom groan, and laughed inwardly, relishing the amount of pleasure she was giving him.  
  
Fifteen minutes was spent on each foot before she heard Grissom's breathing begin to even out and deepen.  
  
"Great," she muttered to herself. "He didn't get to do mine *and* he's lying on the covers."  
  
She lay Grissom's feet on the bed and crawled over him carefully. One hand over... one leg over...  
  
Suddenly Grissom rolled over lifting Catherine's hands and feet off the bed so her entire body was resting solely on his. A startled Grissom woke sharply and rolled quickly back onto his back.  
  
"Cath. You're on top on me."  
  
To disguise her unease, she replied, "Don't tell me you aren't enjoying it, Grissom."  
  
Her fast teasing comment made him chuckle as his hands moved to her waist. She was caught by surprise at his movements and her wide eyes darted towards his. Nothing was said; the situation was awkward. Catherine was straddling her boss, hip to hip, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest with hardly any clothes on. Grissom broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Here." His hands moved from her waist down to her hips and, with her help, he carefully started to moved her over him, purposely letting their bodies slide and rub across each other, feeling his arousal increase by the sensual but risky movement.  
  
"You know... you could have just walked round, Cath," he said amused as she finally lay beside him on the bed.  
  
"Shut up, Grissom," she responded sincerely but playfully.  
  
Catherine was fighting her irritation and extreme embarrassment at being caught in such a position, with her utter desire for the man beside her that had just been generated by the friction that their bodies rubbing against each other had caused.  
  
He laughed and rolled over onto his side to face Catherine.  
  
"You might as well sleep here. There's no sofa for me, or a spare blanket for that matter, and we still can't get into your room."  
  
Catherine's irritation evaporated as soon as she turned to face Grissom. He looked apologetic and she assumed he was worried he had embarrassed her. She lifted up her body to enable herself to bring the covers over her and, giving a yawn, she responded,  
  
"Fine by me G-man. I was planning on it anyway."  
  
She flashed him a brilliant smile and, satisfied, he joined her under the covers allowing her more space to separate their bodies than he would have liked to offer.  
  
  
7:20am  
  
They shifted inwards simultaneously and their hands met with a stroke under the covers. Both woke abruptly and froze at the touch, but neither opened their eyes. Catherine relaxed first, her hand falling into his as she did so, and in response, Grissom's fingers wove between hers, tightening their grip. Sleep encompassed them both again a few minutes later.  
  
  
  
May 8th - 11:55am  
Grissom's Bed  
  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Grissom whispered his ridiculing question to a stirring Catherine as he knelt by the bed and stroked her hair out of her face.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked sleepily - eyes not yet open but the start of a stretch beginning to originate.  
  
"Almost noon."  
  
Catherine grumbled as the light past through the barrier protecting her eyes. She closed them quickly and curled up her body, pulling the blanket over her head and opening her eyes under there to allow them to adjust to the dim light first. She heard Grissom move from his position. Her head popped out from under the blanket and she saw that he was showered and dressed and was now packing his clothes.  
  
"What time were you up?"  
  
"About eleven."  
  
"Oh, sorry. You should have woken me."  
  
She flung the covers off her body and shivered as the cool air in the room hit the bare skin on her legs, arms and chest, producing goosebumps all over her. She cried out and leapt back in the bed letting the warmth of the blanket and sheets protect her from the cold.  
  
"Why is it so cold? I don't understand the heating in this stupid place. I'm going to take a shower."  
  
This time when she got out of bed she took the blanket with her, wrapped around her body and over her head. All Grissom could see was her face and her pattering feet as she walked to the bathroom, grabbing the jumper she used the previous day on her way, and closed the door.  
  
  
  
12:30pm  
  
"What do you want to do for lunch?" Grissom asked a clean, fresh Catherine, who was wearing his jumper for a second time and sitting in front of a mirror applying her eye make-up.  
  
Grissom watched as she worked her eyes from beauty into dazzling. His own eyes were continuously drifting to her bare legs, since his large jumper was all she was wearing at that moment. Her answer interrupted his unprecedented thoughts.  
  
"Well, if we leave soon we could find somewhere to stop. Grab a sandwich or whatever from a store on the way." When she stopped talking and Grissom had agreed, he started to busy himself with finding anything he had left behind, searching past all of Catherine's clothes and products and anything else she had strewn about the room. He paused for a moment and listened.   
  
Catherine had turned back to her mirror after looking to see what the racket Grissom was making was about, and had started to hum the tune she had sang to him the night before as she raked his comb through her hair.  
  
"I'll see if I can get a refund on that room." He exited with a smile starting to form on his lips.  
  
  
  
1:10pm  
  
Catherine and Grissom had finally made it outside with all of their belongings. Both clad in dark sunglasses, they headed for the lone SUV. Opening the boot, Grissom placed, first his own, then Catherine's bags into it, arranging them neatly in a Grissom-like fashion.  
  
Grissom got into the driver's side of the car, finding Catherine already seated and buckled up. She had her eyes closed and was leaning back on the headrest. Grissom started up the engine after taking his time to look at the resting form beside him. He was glad Catherine was with him; maybe he should tell her how grateful he is for her company.  
  
The journey started and the blazing sun was just a bit too hot for Grissom. He wound both his and Catherine's windows down and enjoyed the breeze whirling round inside the vehicle. He turned to Catherine when he heard her smack her lips together continuously in lots of little movements.  
  
"Got any sucky sweets, Gris?" She asked hopefully, craving some flavour in her mouth.   
  
She reached for the glove compartment before he could give her an answer. When her hand got hold of the handle, Grissom reached for it and held it back gently, his palm to the back of her hand. Never taking his off hers he leaned back in his seat whilst saying,  
  
"Uh... you don't want to do that Catherine."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Finally we're getting out of this motel. Sorry it took so long - I kept thinking of silly things to write ;) This chapter is really a fill in ready for Chapter 7 ::sings:: "I know something you don't know." =:oD All reviews are extremely welcome. - Cath 


	7. The Weird And Wonderful

A/N: Thanks to Mac for the 'Character Birthdays' post a while back. I didn't realise how much I had written so I made this chapter shorter - Maybe too short, (you'll understand when you get to the end ;) ). Please R+R and make me eternally grateful :D  
  
  
Previously:  
  
The journey started and the blazing sun was just a bit too hot for Grissom. He wound both his and Catherine's windows down and enjoyed the breeze whirling round inside the vehicle. He turned to Catherine when he heard her smack her lips together continuously in little movements of her lips.  
  
"Got any sucky sweets, Gris?" She asked hopefully, craving some flavour in her mouth. She reached for the glove compartment before he could give her an answer. When her hand got hold of the handle, Grissom reached for it and held it back gently, his palm to the back of her hand. Never taking it off hers he leaned back in his seat whilst saying,  
  
"Uh... you don't want to do that Catherine."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Weird and Wonderful  
  
  
  
May 8th - 1:20pm  
Grissom's SUV  
  
  
Catherine withdrew her hand from Grissom's and turned to face him. Eyes wide with confusion they slowly looked to the compartment then quickly back to Grissom. At her silent request, he offered an explanation.  
  
"I... uh... I have... there's something in there for you," he lied. But then he saw Catherine's face light up with child-like excitement and enthusiasm.  
  
"Really?" she asked in an intrigued tone and an enormous grin on her face. "My birthday isn't until next march, Grissom. Or is this a late one?"  
  
"Who said it was a birthday present, Catherine?"   
  
Grissom was getting himself deeper into this false situation. Maybe he should have bought Catherine a gift anyway -she didn't have to be there with him, but she was. There was *no* chance he would show Catherine what he really kept for himself inside the glove compartment. Apart from his total embarrassment, she would probably think he is weirder than she already thinks he is.  
  
  
  
2:05pm  
  
Catherine was beginning to get restless. Her legs and back were in great need of a stretch and Grissom's tedious driving was making her insane. He noticed Catherine's constant fidgeting and was about to ask her what was wrong, when Catherine got her words in first.  
  
"You still hungry?"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"You know... I could probably get us there faster."  
  
Her sarcastic comment made him turn to her, and he saw her raised eyebrows and slightly open mouth, forming the cheekily innocent look.  
  
He didn't stop the car but pushed his foot firmer onto the accelerator.  
  
"This is peer pressure, Catherine. You were mocking me."  
  
Catherine gave a little chuckle and turned to look out of the window, removing her sunglasses in order to observe her surroundings gratefully without the restriction of a darkened landscape. Ten minutes later she had noticed that, once again, Grissom's speed had decreased.  
  
"Stop the car, Grissom!" she almost yelled, forming a panicked look on her face.   
  
He shot a look at her and immediately slammed on the breaks of the SUV on the deserted road, noticing her anxious expression.  
  
As soon as the vehicle was still, Catherine leapt out, ran to the side of the road with her back to the SUV so that Grissom wouldn't see her face when he followed. Hearing the driver's door open Catherine smiled to herself, but as soon as Grissom appeared in front of her, the smile twisted into a worried expression. He stood opposite her and placed one hand on her head, stroking it down her hair to finally rest on her shoulder. She tipped her head down to hide her smile. He cared for her so much; she knew he would follow.  
  
"What is it, Catherine?" He was worried; he couldn't see her expression clearly.  
  
As soon as he asked this, Catherine looked up at him suddenly, her face beaming and, in a flash she turned and was away, running towards the driver's door.  
  
Grissom had anticipated her move however, just after he saw her mischievous grin, and he chased after her. Grabbing her around the middle with one arm just as she reached the SUV he lifted her off the ground, hearing her cry out with laughter as he did.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Catherine. My SUV, my destination, my reunion, my driving."  
  
Catherine was trying to release herself from his surprisingly powerful grip as she replied,  
  
"Ugh! My nine year old daughter drives faster than you, Gil."  
  
"I'm driving, Catherine." He said, still with her back against his chest and choosing to ignore the offensive comment Catherine just made, considering Lindsey has never driven a car before in her life.  
  
"If you drive, I'm looking at what special gift you've got hidden away in there."  
  
She knew she had him when she felt Grissom's grip around her middle ease and her feet touch the floor. He spun her around to face him, no contact between them now. She looked up at him, squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Are you bribing me, Ms. Willows?"  
  
She responded quickly in a deep voice, taking a step forward.  
  
"This mouth can perform some weird and wonderful tasks when I want it to."  
  
He saw the corners of her mouth lift and her eyes glance from his own, down his body, then back up to meet him, glistening in the sunlight.  
  
A quiet stillness enveloped the two co-workers. 'Co-workers' - a word that was ringing through both of their minds at this precise moment. Neither noticed the silence that had surrounded them considering the thoughts in their own minds were screaming volumes into their ears. Their bodies were getting closer, though neither could tell who was moving. Both were waiting, still moving closer, but waiting... closer...  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, this part came a lot sooner than I thought it would. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review - you know how helpful and encouraging I find them. Stay tuned for part 8. - Cath 


	8. Out Of Vegas, The Rules Don't Apply

Previously:  
  
She responded quickly in a deep voice, taking a step forward.  
  
"This mouth can perform some weird and wonderful tasks when I want it to."  
  
He saw the corners of her mouth lift and her eyes glance from his own, down his body, then back up to meet him, glistening in the sunlight.  
  
A quiet stillness enveloped the two co-workers. 'Co-workers' - a word that was ringing through both of their minds at this precise moment. Neither noticed the silence that had surrounded them considering the thoughts in their own minds were screaming volumes into their ears. Their bodies were getting closer, though neither could tell who was moving. Both were waiting, still moving closer, but waiting... closer...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Out Of Vegas, The Rules Don't Apply  
  
  
  
  
May 8th - 2:15pm  
Outside Grissom's SUV Somewhere On A Dirt Road  
  
  
Their lips brushed lightly, but just before this movement could form into a kiss, their mouths separated. Something was holding them both back. But something was also pushing them forwards. They brushed lips again; firmer this time and they lingered. Maybe it was Grissom, maybe it was Catherine, but somebody leant in and allowed the hesitant kiss to take place. It was a gentle and caring kiss. The thought went through Catherine's mind that if there had not been any barriers between them, this kiss would have been ravishing. But there were. She pulled their lips apart, leant her forehead against his as he closed his eyes, and, through her own closed eyes, Catherine said,  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
His response came after a short pause.  
  
"I know."  
  
Their positioning remained as it was for a while longer until Catherine stepped back from Grissom, then walked around him towards the driver's side of the car.  
  
Grissom could not stand this. Grabbing her wrist as she past he said,  
  
"We're not in Vegas, or on a job. The rules don't apply here. I can't be that close to you and then have you step away, Catherine."  
  
She respected his honesty, but replied with logic.  
  
"It'll be hard when we get back to Vegas."  
  
He then hit her with a version of one of her own comments, causing her to reconsider what she had just remarked.  
  
"Never doubt this moment, Catherine; but never look back at it."  
  
She gazed at him with an almost neutral expression. There was just a tiny flicker of a smile stealing through her features that gave her away.  
  
"Catherine?"   
  
Grissom decided to break the comfortable silence and steer away from their threateningly serious conversation. He continued at her silence,   
  
"These certain '*tasks*' your mouth performs," he paused, and glanced at her, "can it also perform the task of keeping quiet about the mysterious gift, if its mistress is given a chance to drive, by a certain extremely handsome and wonderful entomologist?"  
  
Catherine's eyes locked with Grissom's, and putting on her most enticing voice, she responded, "Mistress? Now there's an idea."   
  
He couldn't find the words to respond. She smiled at him and spun on her heel, reaching for the driver's door handle.  
  
"You coming?" she asked him as she opened the door and entered the SUV, smiling inwardly about the fact that she had just stunned Grissom into a frozen posture.  
  
  
3:15pm  
  
Grissom was busy contemplating the inevitable gift he was going to buy Catherine while she was whizzing down the road merrily. He had absolutely no idea what to buy for her and he was in deep thought; so, deciding to fill the silence between them with some music, Catherine's fingers floated towards the radio buttons. Trying to find a station she liked, she pressed all the buttons she knew would change the channels. However, the SUV jolted and Catherine's finger slipped setting all of the stored stations to a buzzing sound that increased and decreased in pitch along with the speed of the SUV. Eyes wide and leaning forwards she guiltily looked up at Grissom and only half concentrated on the road ahead of her. Seeing his lack of attention on her activity she relaxed, flicked off the radio and sitting back, said,  
  
"Actually...let's not listen to the radio."  
  
  
  
4:30pm  
  
"I booked us into this hotel for the night," Grissom said looking intently at the map in front of him and pointing to where the hotel was situated, resolute on not even getting lost once. "I think you should take the next right somewhere along this road."  
  
"You *think*?"  
  
The smooth tarred road made such a different to the previous dirt track they had just travelled along for the last forty miles or so. Catherine was becoming irritated with Grissom's navigating, though. Although he had chosen the right roads all the time, his decisions were made at the last possible moment, causing Catherine to almost crash at least twice.  
  
"Um... you should... uh...-"  
  
"*Grissom!*" Catherine yelled, making Grissom jump out of his wits and jerk his body and arms, causing the map to fly off his lap.  
  
"Take the right, take the right." Grissom quickly responded, thinking how very scary Catherine can be sometimes.  
  
Catherine swung the car round to the right. Along the road she saw the sign pointing right to the hotel car park and stopped the car once she entered it. Grissom was once again staring intently at his map, not even noticing the fact that the car had stopped.  
  
"Right, we need to go along this road, turn right, then right again, then I think... wait... I think-"  
  
"Grissom - We're in the car park." There was a pause as Grissom looked up, then to Catherine who was just turning off the engine.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you think you're observant?"  
  
Catherine got out of the car and walked towards the boot, contemplating Grissom's sanity and ability to map read. Meanwhile, Grissom's eyes followed her out, then turned to the glove compartment. Opening it subtly so Catherine wouldn't notice, he pulled out the object he did not want her to see. Warrick had taken the photo three years ago when Lindsey was about six. He stared at the laughing faces of the small child and her mother, then glanced to his own laughing form. All three figures were on Catherine's living room floor in a huddled bundle. Grissom smiled at the memories of Catherine and himself having just tickled Lindsey into hysterics, Warrick's shout, then the click of the camera.   
  
"Grissom?" He heard Catherine by the boot outside the SUV.  
  
"Coming."  
  
An idea sparked in Grissom's head as he cautiously put the photo back and shut the glove compartment. Exiting the vehicle he went to the boot to help Catherine with their bags.  
  
  
4:50pm  
  
Grissom and Catherine entered the double doors of the extremely posh hotel. Catherine stared open mouthed at Grissom. He looked back and said,  
  
"I thought I'd spoil myself for once."  
  
As Catherine lingered in the lobby, Grissom, resting his bags on the floor by her, went to the desk clerk to get the key. Catherine placed her bags with his and looked around the stunning marble foyer. Her eyes fixed on the marvellous trail of paintings displayed on one of the walls leading up the stairs.   
  
She dragged the bags with her and stopped in front of one to admire it. With her thoughts involved in the stunning and mesmerising sky painted in this particular picture, she was not aware of the figure that stepped up behind her.  
  
Grissom leaned into Catherine, his face near her ear and his breath and lips almost caressing the skin on her neck.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
She spun around so fast, almost falling over the bags in the process, her arms flying out and she felt her heart race from him scaring her out of her wits.  
  
"Woah! What! Grissom."   
  
He held on to her to stop her from toppling over the bags, and she grabbed hold of his arms.  
  
"You made me jump."  
  
"Yeh. I saw that."  
  
She let Grissom pull her up and she composed herself. Both declining the offer of help with their bags, he then led her up the stairs to their room, with a tiny smile on his face, still thinking about her arms flying up in the air. Grissom stopped near the top of the wide staircase, just in front of Catherine. He turned to her, his smile starting to widen on his face and she looked up at him, anticipating his inevitable comment.  
  
"Oh, Cath? You know we're sharing a room, right?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews. I know I say it every time - and this time is no different. Thank you. Please R+R for this chapter too :D You know how much I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get Part 9 up ASAP - Cath 


	9. The Beginnings of Simon

Previously:  
  
She let Grissom pull her up and she composed herself. He then led her up the stairs to their room, with a tiny smile on his face, still thinking about her arms flying up in the air. Both declined the offer of help with their bags. Grissom stopped near the top of the wide staircase, just in front of Catherine. He turned to her, his smile starting to widen on his face and she looked up at him, anticipating his inevitable comment.  
  
"Oh, Cath? You know we're sharing a room, right?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - The Beginnings of Simon  
  
  
  
May 8th - 5pm  
Hotel  
  
  
"Again?" She replied, probably with a little too much satisfaction evident in her voice.  
  
Grissom turned from her and carried on walking up the steps.  
  
"I couldn't change it to two rooms. When you told me you were coming too, I tried to get separate ones but there are just too many people booked into this hotel."  
  
"What makes you think I mind?"  
  
Catherine's comment made Grissom turn his head back to her as he continued to walk up the steps. He was shocked that Catherine had actually voiced those words, ok she *was* *flirting* with him, but she had just said what he was thinking.  
  
Grissom wasn't watching where he was going because of the distraction that was Catherine. The end of his shoe caught on one of the steps and he tripped, only just managing to break his fall by moving his hands in front of him to support his weight as he fell.  
  
"Am I too much for you, Grissom?"   
  
Catherine chuckled, walking past his body which was spread out on the steps as he manoeuvred himself in order to stand, making no effort to help him up.  
  
  
  
May 8th - 5:30pm  
Outside Hotel Restaurant  
  
  
"My God! What are you going to order?"  
  
The large menu was placed at the entrance of the hotel restaurant, and Catherine was staring at it, utterly shocked by the extortionate price of each and every meal. There was a short pause before Grissom replied.  
  
"I've got a better idea."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the restaurant entrance. A short while later, Catherine found herself standing in a supermarket and felt a comment was much needed.  
  
"Much more money friendly..." She added with a smirk, "very 'Grissom'."  
  
Grissom whizzed around the aisles picking up the occasional item and throwing it into the trolley. Catherine, meanwhile, was stood relaxed in the magazine section, flicking through each one that grabbed her interest, paying no attention whatsoever to Grissom's manic shopping rush.  
  
  
  
May 8th - 5:55pm  
Outside Supermarket  
  
  
Back in the street Grissom was going through the receipt as he and Catherine walked in the direction of the hotel.  
  
"I didn't buy this."  
  
His voice pitched higher as he spoke his statement.  
  
"Wait here, Catherine."  
  
Without waiting for a response Grissom turned back to the supermarket. He had conveniently stopped by black metal railing that lead to a beautiful park. There were benches around the outside of a fairly large field, and in the centre was a modern looking playground where a few children, who had been allowed to stay in the park later than usual by their parents, played merrily. Catherine sat down, watching the parents with their children and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to see Lindsey. Her intense viewing of the movement in the park caused the fact that Grissom had slipped instead into the shop next to the supermarket, to go completely unnoticed by her, as did the figure who parked himself next to her on the bench.  
  
"Your child over there?"  
  
She sat back with a slight jerk and turned to discover an incredibly handsome gentleman next to her. He was clad in a dark suit with dark blonde, styled messy hair and a stunning tan. She could not resist the impulse to reply.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Simon. Simon Harris. May I have the pleasure of your name?"  
  
Catherine looked across and answered.  
  
"Catherine. And no, I don't have a child in the park. I'm not from round here."  
  
"Really? You look like you fit in." At Catherine's sceptical expression, Simon decided to change the subject. "How old is your child?"  
  
"I don't recall ever saying that I had one."  
  
"Uh huh." There was a pause of confusion as Simon Harris thought back. She was right, it was never explicit that she had a child. Once again, he tried another topic. "So... you here on business or personal?"  
  
"I suppose you could say both."  
  
"You don't give much away do you?"  
  
"You know my name. What more do you need to know about a complete stranger?"  
  
"Was that a hint for me to leave?" Simon, noting Catherine's cold responses, started to stand. "Sorry to bother you Ma'am, but I couldn't resist. You took my breath away."  
  
He said this very matter-of-factly, no cheesy, cringe-worthy pick up line. This intrigued Catherine; she wanted to talk to him a little more.  
  
"Wait. Look, I'm just a very wary person." There was no apology in her remark. She didn't feel the need; she hadn't been rude, just careful. Catherine saw everyday what happened to people who weren't cautious and there was no way she was going to end up like any of those victims.  
  
Simon sat back down and began to talk, having no fear of divulging himself to the stunning woman beside him.  
  
"...I live here. Pretty close by actually. I've organised a reunion at the hotel for tonight with everyone back, *way* back, in my final school year. My daughter is staying with her mother... we're divorced."  
  
Catherine, still refraining from giving any of herself away, replied,  
  
"A reunion? Do you know-"  
  
"*Daddy*!" A screaming child ran towards the man next to Catherine, who now held a huge smile on his face. His whole attention was diverted from Catherine as his daughter ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey kiddo. You ready to go see Mommy?"  
  
An eager nod by the dark haired child followed this question. Simon Harris stood up with the child in his arms and turned to Catherine.  
  
"Listen, if you want to come tonight, it's at the hotel, 'La Curaith'. I'd like to see you again if you don't object."  
  
Catherine smiled knowingly.  
  
"I have no doubt we will bump into each other very soon, Mr. Harris."  
  
"Simon."  
  
"Right, Simon." Catherine said with a smile.  
  
The tall figure walked off leaving Catherine staring after him, now even more desperate to see her daughter.  
  
"Let's go," the whisper came to her ear five minutes later. Catherine turned and smiled, standing up, she let Grissom lead her back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
May 8th - 7:15pm  
2 Miles From Hotel  
  
"It's late, Grissom and I'm hungry."  
  
Grissom had dragged Catherine back to their hotel room, building up her hopes about finally being about to eat something, only to drag her back out after he had done some fiddling around with the food he had bought.  
  
"When are we going to eat something?"  
  
"Round about... ... ... now."  
  
Grissom spun around in the middle of a large deserted park with what seemed like acres and acres of grass surrounding a single set of swings, a climbing frame and one slide. Catherine was reminded of the park that she had previously seen, only this one was less modern and had a lot more grassland to it.  
  
Catherine stood with her arms folded and tapped her foot as she watched Grissom put the basket of food down but do nothing with it.  
  
"I'm sure I'll appreciate your efforts much more when I'm eating, Grissom."  
  
Grissom chuckled and spread out a blanket on the flat ground. He stepped away and gestured towards it.  
  
"After you, Ms Willows."  
  
Catherine stepped onto the blanket and sat down quickly, cross-legged, all too ready to devour a ton of food. Grissom joined her and opened the food basket, passing Catherine her bagel, with cream cheese on a red plastic plate, and opening his own; pasta in sauce.  
  
Catherine shoved the bagel into her mouth only swallowing briefly before the next bite. Mouth full, she said,  
  
"Mmm, this is gorgeous, Grissom." She eyed up his food; curious as to whether his would be equally heavenly. "Can I have a bit of yours?"  
  
Grissom offered a fork full of pasta to her and, with Grissom still holding the fork, Catherine wrapped her hand around his to steady it as she took the mouthful.  
  
In a sudden flash movement, Grissom's other hand dashed to Catherine's bagel and he took a huge bite, laughing as he heard her loud, "Hey!"  
  
Bagel back on her plastic plate, she looked at him briefly, contemplating her next movement, but not thinking about it enough to stop herself.  
  
Her hand went to the side of his mouth where some of the cream cheese had escaped. Slowly she brushed her finger across his cheek, picking up the filling skilfully as she did so. Then she did something that surprised them both. Her finger kept going and Grissom subconsciously separated his lips, allowing her finger to slip inside his mouth as he sucked the cream cheese off it. Catherine could feel his tongue lick around her finger, using a slow but stimulating rhythm. The sensation caused her eyes to flutter closed and a deep, throaty sigh to escape her lips. He kept her finger there for longer than they both knew he needed to, savouring the taste of Catherine and relishing how erotic he could see she was finding it.  
  
As Grissom steadily released her finger from his lips, Catherine felt the air against it, creating a cold blanket around the moist area. She opened her eyes to look into his and, still keeping his eye contact, her finger slowly went up to her own mouth. She carefully and gradually, not to mention extremely seductively for Grissom, slipped it inside and allowed him to see her tongue move over it; this time it was her tasting him.  
  
The rest of the food was eaten in a peaceful silence, with the occasional general chat, and found Catherine and Grissom laying on the blanket staring up at the sky with a container of strawberries between them being removed from their packet one by one.  
  
"You never told me, Gil - who was the person organising your reunion?"  
  
"He's called Simon."  
  
"Simon Harris, by any chance?"  
  
"Yeh. Why? How did you know?"  
  
"I met him earlier today. How come you never mentioned him? First impressions, he seems like a really decent man." She added, "and not bad looking either."  
  
She flashed a dazzling smile at him, which faded quickly when she saw his expression.  
  
"Something wrong, Gil?"  
  
"No." This wasn't said harshly, and it was very believable, but Catherine knew it was insincere. "Let's get back. It's getting late."  
  
Walking back to the hotel, Grissom held the picnic basket in his outside hand so as not to bump it against Catherine's leg. Although the day had been hot, the air was refreshing and the walk home was slow and relaxing for them both. Catherine was speculating on their previous conversation when she felt a hand delicately, almost nervously, slip into her own. She didn't look at Grissom, but glanced away, smiling as she wrapped her own fingers between his. Their different conversations back to the hotel were as usual, but, without a word on the subject, their hands stayed together.  
  
They made their way unhurried to their hotel room, the closer they got, the more the nervous excitement built up inside them both. Catherine could feel her stomach begin to flutter as they reached the door to their room. She couldn't predict what was about to take place; how could she? As soon as they were in the room, Grissom turned to her, her back to the door as she clicked it closed.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Sorry it took so long for this one to get up there. I hope it was worth it. Thanks for reading. Please review :o) Part 10 coming up... - Cath 


	10. Cracks, Bangs and Laughter

A/N: Please review. This is for the graveshift groupies - I think you've been patient enough ;)  
  
  
Previously:  
  
Walking back to the hotel, Grissom held the picnic basket in his outside hand so as not to bump it against Catherine's leg. Although the day had been hot, the air was refreshing and the walk home was slow and relaxing for them both. Catherine was speculating on their previous conversation when she felt a hand delicately, almost nervously, slip into her own. She didn't look at Grissom, but glanced away, smiling as she wrapped her own fingers between his. Their different conversations back to the hotel were as usual, but, without a word on the subject, their hands stayed together.  
  
They made their way unhurried to their hotel room, the closer they got, the more the nervous excitement built up inside them both. Catherine could feel her stomach begin to flutter as they reached the door to their room. She couldn't predict what was about to take place; how could she? As soon as they were in the room, Grissom turned to her, her back to the door as she clicked it closed.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Cracks, Bangs and Laughter  
  
  
  
  
May 8th - 8:35pm  
Hotel Room  
  
  
  
It was more of a silent suggestion than an attempt to seek his attention. Grissom turned to her, and was stunned at what he found. Her eyes, as well has his, were full of some kind of intense hunger, and he saw them spark as they met his own eyes. Never, in all the years Grissom had known her, had he ever seen Catherine look so emotionally on fire. The passion, clearly visible in her eyes, was phenomenal, and he felt his arousal increase at her appearance, causing her vivid expression to be mirrored by his own.  
  
Constantly keeping his eyes on her, Grissom gradually removed his coat, and saw Catherine follow his actions. The shoes were kicked off and the coats were flung onto the chair beside them, but their eyes went straight back to find the others'.  
  
Then, there was silence; a silence that spoke volumes.  
  
Catherine was about to take a step towards him when she felt her back slam, hard, against the door, making it shudder and causing a picture frame to fly off its hook on the wall beside them.  
  
Grissom's mouth was hot against hers. Its pressure became incredible as their kiss deepened. As he raised her body to his level lifting her feet off the carpet, his own body crushed hers between himself and the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist to help her hold her body up and to steady herself.  
  
Catherine started laughing, thinking about how suddenly everything had just happened and how easily and ruthlessly he had lifted her; she felt him smile against her lips. Pulling back and said admiringly, in her matter-of-fact tone,  
  
"I never knew you had so much power in your arms."  
  
Grissom looked at her; his face was so close to hers, causing everything in his vision to blur.   
  
"It's not power, Cath. It's desire..."   
  
His lips caressed hers and he added, speaking against her lips,   
  
"...filled with adrenaline."  
  
Once more, this time with even more vigour, he kissed her mouth.  
  
Between breaths and the force of their lips on each other, somehow Catherine managed to breathe the word, "Bed." Evidently this word stimulated Grissom, because, in one swift movement, Grissom wrapped his arms round her back, to support her instead of the door, and, neither taking their lips off the other, he spun round to the bed.  
  
Catherine had started to laugh, watching the agreeably lustful Grissom and feeling the seemingly limitless longing for him within herself, as she was laid rather roughly on the bed. As soon as she felt Grissom's loss of contact with her body, she propped herself up onto her elbows and stared at him as he stood with a smile on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
Still breathless and with a mischievous grin, Catherine asked, "You going to remove those pant now, boss?"   
  
Without waiting for an answer from the man opposite her, she lifted herself so she was kneeling up in front of him with her chest resting against his; the height of the bed allowing them to gain equal statures.  
  
"Or shall I remove them for you?"  
  
Grissom had offered no reply to her first question, and he continued his silence as Catherine, never freeing her eye contact from his, moved her hands down, and reached the waistband of his trousers. As she was performing *her* task, Grissom was busy beginning his own. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and ran them down her neck until he reached the first button of her shirt. She felt him hesitate. Holding his eyes with her own she spoke his earlier words.  
  
"We're not in Vegas, Grissom... it doesn't count."  
  
They were still for a few seconds, and then she smiled, feeling him release the first button from its slot... then the second... then the third. Grissom could not continue with the pace that they were both loyally taking. He knew they were both, at some level, still indecisive about the whole situation, but the single, gentle stroke of Catherine's hand just beneath the material that was separating it from Grissom's body, caused the craving for this woman before him to totally overcome his thoughts. He suddenly lifted Catherine's chin and brought his face to hers so forcefully that Catherine lost her balance and she toppled back onto the bed in a spell of laughter, grabbing Grissom's shirt, causing buttons to fly off it, and brought him expertly down with her. Passion once again overcame them as they felt their body's impact. In an instant, they both advanced simultaneously towards each other, Catherine moving up, Grissom moving down, causing their mouths to crash together from the intensity.  
  
Catherine placed her hands on his chest sending a sudden jolt of electricity through them both. She pushed him over so that he was laying face up on the bed, skillfully swung a leg over him and straddled his waist.  
  
"Is slowly not fast enough for you?" Catherine asked him with a triumphant smile at his utter need for her.  
  
She tugged open the rest of Grissom's shirt and leant her body gradually towards his chest with a plan to seductively torment him with a frustrating slowness. Grissom had something else in mind, however and managed to catch her mouth with his, before she reached his chest. As he did so he sat up hastily with their lips still locked together. Catherine, now falling back slightly, her legs once again wrapping round Grissom as he sat up, responded to his kiss to his contentment, but neither were aware of how close they were to the end of the bed, or, until after, how high the bed was off the ground.   
  
Grissom's intention had been to get Catherine back onto her back, so he pushed himself forwards, unaware that there was no more bed behind her. They tumbled off the edge, mouths immediately separating and both crying out as they fell and collided with the floor, causing Grissom to be thrown off Catherine and role onto his back. Both lay face up on the carpet a little way apart from each other; breathing rate speeding beyond all that was imaginable. After her breathing slowed Catherine started laughing at the strange events that had just taken place between her and her boss, and lifted herself off the floor. Something caught her eye.  
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Grissom looked at her, then to what she was staring at. His face turned into one of pure shock.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Keeping your reviews from chapter 9 about speediness in mind, I whipped this one up quickly for you; to make up for the delay of the last chapter :o) Thanks for all your reviews so far. Keep them coming. You know you want too! ;) ~ Cath 


	11. Down Boy Have Patience

Ok first off, I'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has encouraged ;) me to post this chapter. I've had some wonderful feedback and I am so grateful (and wouldn't say 'no' to more like it ;) ). I realise this chapter has taken a long time and I'm sorry for that - but thank you for your patience.  
  
  
  
Previously:  
  
After her breathing slowed Catherine started laughing at the strange events that had just taken place between her and her boss, and lifted herself off the floor. Something caught her eye.  
  
"Oh my God."   
  
Grissom looked at her, then to what she was staring at. His face turned into one of pure shock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Down Boy... Have Patience  
  
  
  
  
May 8th - 9:05pm  
Hotel Room  
  
  
"Good evening, Sir, Madam."   
  
The hotel manager's pristine English accent broke the long, awkward silence that had, at that moment, encompassed the hotel room. He was stood a metre into the room with three of what appeared to be room service workers, in a huddled bunch behind him.  
  
"Is everything ok here?" he asked, embarrassed. He had a feeling they were not strewn about on the floor because they had been attacked, although their appearance was perfectly capable of supporting the opinion that they could have been.  
  
The hotel manager had received a call from one of the guests in the room adjacent to Grissom and Catherine's, explaining how they had heard loud bangs coming from their neighbouring room. The manager and three of his workers had left their current situations that had occupied their time, to investigate. Outside the hotel room door the loud bangs could still be heard coming from Grissom and Catherine's room. The manager concluded that it was possible that three teenagers, who had been caught vandalising the hotel before, were back. He had knocked gently a few times, but hearing no answer he carefully, slowly and silently lifted the key to the lock. Just as he had opened the door, the banging had stopped, and the sight that met his eyes was... well... it was surprising.  
  
The contrast between this English gentleman and Grissom and Catherine could not be more opposing. His body was extraordinarily stiff and he stood facing them with his hands behind his back in a polished suit and a refined hairstyle. Catherine and Grissom on the other hand, had clothing protruding out at all angles with buttons still undone; which both attempted to hide... with great difficulty. Their hair made them look like they had walked backwards through a bush and their faces were glowing, both from the embarrassment of the uncomfortable situation, and from the heat they had created by their rampage around the room.  
  
Grissom stood up.  
  
"Everything is fine, thank you."  
  
"Very good, sir." He paused and looked uncomfortable. Obviously the couple in front of him had not realised quite how their 'bangs' had affected the room. He needed to continue. "Am I to assume that you will be wanting a bill for the door?" he asked politely.  
  
"The door?" Grissom was confused  
  
"Yes, sir. The door."  
  
"Again... the door?" Grissom said, sincerely having absolutely no idea what the man in front of him was talking about.  
  
His questions were answered when the hotel manager moved aside and watched as Grissom and Catherine saw a huge long crack running down the hotel room door. Grissom just stared at it in shock, whereas Catherine let out a short, surprised laugh. She was finding this hilarious. From seeing the crack in the door she remembered the red marks she had noticed on her back in the mirror in the bathroom, and was extremely grateful the dress she was about to put on did not have a drooping back. Her mind flashed back to Grissom's wild passion. The fire in his eyes, the way he wanted her, needed her. Her breathing became heavy as she remembered the explosions that his every touch sent through her body. Grissom's words brought her out of her intoxicating reverie.  
  
"Uh... we will pay for it. I apologise," Grissom said awkwardly, but relaxing slightly as he saw a glimmer of a smile appear on the manager's face. He could tell he was trying hard to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Thank you, sir. And if you would gather your luggage together, I am sure we could find another room for you until the door has been worked on. I will send some of my employees to escort you to your new room in thirty minutes. Good evening, sir, madam."   
  
He turned to walk out but Grissom called him back.  
  
"We will be perfectly happy to say here until we go out for the evening. It would save you having to find another room. We'll be leaving very soon."  
  
"Very good, sir, if you are sure. I hope you and your wife have a pleasant stay here. I shall fix the bill for your door. You are part of the reunion party, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes." Grissom confirmed.  
  
"Well then, the door shall be fixed by the time you return from the event. Good evening."   
  
He was about to leave the room when he said,   
  
"I did knock, sir. A few times. You must not have heard me." He smiled openly this time towards the couple and then exited the room, followed by his eager pack.  
  
Grissom turned to Catherine; his eyes wide open in disbelief at the event that had just occurred. She laughed at him and said,  
  
"Well then, my sugar plum of a husband, where were we?"  
  
"Somewhere in between splitting the door in half and being on our way to making the floor fall through."  
  
Catherine smiled at his embarrassment and that fast loss of the passion he had earlier shown. She walked towards him but kept her distance.  
  
"Maybe it was a good thing he came in."  
  
Grissom was surprised at her comment; she had been encouraging their behaviour all day and now she was regretting it? She continued,  
  
"I mean look at the time... we're going to be late."  
  
Grissom breathed easy, and Catherine noticed his tense body relax. If it was hard for them to stop now, what will happen when they take even just one step over the Vegas boarder?  
  
  
  
10:05pm  
  
  
Grissom was in his neatly pressed tuxedo pacing the floor of the hotel room, occasionally staring towards the long crack in the hotel door in wonder. Catherine had been in the bathroom for almost an hour and, glancing at his watch every five minutes, Grissom's nerves became almost unbearable.  
  
The bathroom door clicked and opened, and out emerged, what Grissom could only describe as Catherine, enduring her usual radiating angelic beauty. The light from the bathroom was illuminating her figure. She was breathtaking. Her dress's thin material shimmered a pale blue, nipping in at her waist then splendidly floating down to the floor, with very close to inappropriately high slits on both sides of her legs and three thin straps on either shoulder holding it up. After Grissom looked her up and down at least three times, taking in her overload of beauty which caused him to hold his mouth open and utter nothing but silent awe, his eyes met hers. However, they were then quickly caught by something else.  
  
"You have power on you nose, Catherine," he told her neutrally, but his face said it all. She looked beautiful.  
  
"Well... thank you, Gil. You look lovely too," Catherine shot back mockingly, amused by Grissom's inability to compliment her right now, and moved to a mirror.  
  
"Right, well shall we go? I think it'll take about fifteen minutes to walk and-"  
  
"Walk? We're not walking, Grissom. Have you seen the size of my heels?"  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well then may I escort you to the car, my dear?"  
  
"Certainly." Catherine smiled at Grissom's playfulness; she had always liked this side of him, but she could still see his nerves jabbing at his skin.  
  
Catherine moved gracefully passed him towards the door. The large splintered crack was a constant and very embarrassing reminder to Catherine of what was going on in the room just moments before.  
  
As Catherine was level with Grissom, she felt his arm slide over her stomach to stop her going any further. Still sideways on, he leaned into her and whisper softly,  
  
"I'm sorry. You look exquisite."  
  
His fingers were gently brushing her waist and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his breath warm her cheek. The pressure of his arm around her increased, and he brought her round to stand in front of him. Her eyes opened and met with his and a thousand emotions flowed like rivers between them. The current of passion was the strongest. Slow was never fast enough for either of them. Their eyes suddenly lit with fire causing their lips to fuse together. Catherine's thoughts broke through the mist that was at that moment engulfing her mind and she pulled back, feeling Grissom's arousal move a little more into the physical world. She smiled up at him as she heard him say,  
  
" 'In every man's heart there is a secret nerve that answers to the vibrations of beauty.' "  
  
"Down boy. You'll have to save this beauty for later. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
May 8th - 10:15pm  
La Curaith  
  
  
  
The tasteful, sparkling display of the name of the hotel loomed up in front of the couple in the SUV. La Curaith was a stunning sight. Catherine and Grissom were both relieved to find people still entering the double doors, so they did not feel too tardy and impolite.   
  
Catherine stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the entrance, but suddenly became aware that she was alone. She turned, seeing Grissom looking at her from inside the SUV.  
  
"You coming?" She mouthed, concerned.  
  
Grissom opened the door and slipped out of his seat to the ground.  
  
"I'll be in in a minute," he told her. He wanted to delay his entrance after Catherine's by as much as possible. He knew the people inside would judge her straight away, and not in a positive way.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at the bar?" she asked him, thinking she understood his reason for delaying. Catherine was aware of how little Grissom was looking forwards to this night. He wanted time alone to collect himself.  
  
At Grissom's nod she spun on her heel, almost toppling over as she did so, because she was not used to the length and narrowness of her heels. She could feel Grissom smirk towards her back at her lack of balance but didn't turn back. She collected herself and in a second was lost through the doors.  
  
Grissom breathed deeply and clicked the switch to turn on the radio for some soothing music. All he heard were long low, fuzzy buzzing sounds as he flicked through all the channels. Wondering at what the hell had happened to his radio, he angrily clicked it back off and his hand moved towards the glove compartment, thinking of the only thing that could calm his nerves at this moment. Opening it, he stopped at the photo. Picking it up Grissom admired it lovingly; the moment had been gracefully and beautifully captured. He really should frame it and keep it in his office. Catherine would like that. Grissom's eyes then flashed a glance to the envelope that had rested underneath the photo. He picked it up and placed it in his jacket pocket. He was ready.  
  
  
  
10:30pm  
  
  
As Catherine walked in to the main hall of La Curaith, she was captivated by the elegant decor of the single room. At the far end there was a raised platform and a DJ playing music that reminded her of her early days at school. Three marble pillars on each side led the way down the hall and women in elegant dresses, often with handsome men, were winding their way around them to greet one another. At the opposite end there was a large bar, occupied only by a few men. Catherine noticed that there were side rooms along the hall leading off to other bars crowded with people.  
  
She had placed herself at the almost empty bar; seated in such a way as to allow her to see the entrance doors through the mirror behind the bar.  
  
Noticing his figure walk up to her Catherine didn't turn. The image in the mirror was not clear, but she knew who it was.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
Hearing the vaguely familiar voice rumble softly through her ears, she turned and was presented with an overwhelming vision. Her words caught in her throat.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Feedback would be gratefully appreciated as usual. Right, I'll crack on with the rest of the story ;) ~ Cath 


	12. Dancing With The Ghost

Thank you once again for all your feedback. Here's chapter 12, dedicated to all the sparkling stars out there with wonderous G/C thoughts. *Warning* this chapter is a bit different to the others. It's a little more sentimental and, I think, rather unrealistic... but blah! And because it's different feedback will be appreciated all the more ;) I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks.  
  
Previously:  
  
Noticing his figure walk up to her Catherine didn't turn. The image in the mirror was not clear, but she knew who it was.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
Hearing the vaguely familiar voice rumble softly through her ears, she turned and was presented with an overwhelming vision. Her words caught in her throat.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
  
Chapter 12 - Dancing With The Ghost  
  
May 8th - 10:45pm  
  
La Curaith  
  
"I've already got one, thank you," she replied, relieved that she could utter words that sounded calm, because that certainly was not how she felt. "You're not Simon, are you?"  
  
The question would have seemed a bizarre one to anyone who could not see what Catherine was seeing. The man in front of her chuckled at her question.  
  
"No, I'm George, Simon's brother. Twin brother evidently."  
  
"Very evidently." Catherine agreed.  
  
Although George and Simon looked pretty much identical, there was something different about George's features. However attractive Catherine had thought Simon to be, George had a far larger amount of sex appeal, which was what had caused Catherine to be stunned into silence.  
  
"Simon told me about his meeting you at the park. He couldn't tell me very much about you though."  
  
"Well, like I told him, I don't give much away to strangers."  
  
"Let's hope this time it's different. Care to elaborate for *me*, Catherine?" he asked, sitting on the stool next to her and watching as she finished off the last of her Martini.  
  
She paused, then, "How about that drink?"  
  
11:15pm  
  
Grissom had entered the large hall thirty minutes ago and his eyes shot immediately to where Catherine was sitting. He chuckled at the sight even though a huge bolt of jealously shot through his body like a lightening strike. Catherine stood out. Grissom noticed the other bars leading out of the hall were crowded with men and women. The bar that Catherine was sitting at however, was crowded with men, dozens of men, and a single woman. Catherine's dazzlingly blue dress shone like glitter out of the crowd of black suits. Now, Grissom was part of the mass of black that surrounded the woman; although he did not make himself known, and Catherine was still unaware of his presence at the end of the bar.  
  
Catherine's earlier attention had been diverted from the entrance doors to the men around her so she did not notice Grissom's entrance and she was now on her fifth drink of the evening, having bought none herself. She felt the soothing voice once again flow through her ears.  
  
"Do you, uh... want to dance?"  
  
Catherine turned to face George; her answer now had the attention of the majority of the men surrounding her. She noticed the silence that had followed George's question as the men anticipated her response with bated breath. She smiled mischievously, her eyes finding the faces of all the silent, expectant men who stood around her. At last she replied,  
  
"How about it gentlemen? Care for a dance? Although I should warn you, I have a somewhat... remarkable reputation for my... *moves* on the dance floor. I hope you can keep up."  
  
Catherine did not wait for an answer but slid gracefully off her stool and the crowd parted to let her through.  
  
Grissom smiled to himself at the end of the bar - a ghost once more. He was amazed that Catherine could still attract as much attention as she was receiving now. And even though she did not know it, the men around her were the people in high school who it took all the lady's efforts to attract. Catherine hadn't even moved from her stool and she had already been swarmed with men in the first hour or so of her being there.  
  
Five men had followed Catherine to the busy dance floor as another song started oscillating the sound waves in the air. Instinctively, Catherine positioned herself in the centre of the floor and naturally started swaying to the music. She spun around only just making herself aware of the five men who had followed, and the other men who had turned and followed her with their eyes to watch. She was used to the attention and right now revelled in the fact that she did not have to strip down to a g-string to get it.  
  
As it always did, the music moved her body for her. Her hips swayed rhythmically to the beat and her feet slid smoothly and skilfully across the floor. The five men had now become six, and had surrounded her, occasionally making her disappear from the view of her onlookers. This did not bother them though; some men actually moved to get a better look at this marvel. At that moment Catherine held the attention of almost every man in the room. One wife slapped her hand across her husband's chest to divert his attention from the extraordinary event. Another woman, seeing her husband's attention had also been diverted, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She then attempted to pull off the same moves as Catherine, and mimic her. She failed.  
  
Catherine moved subtly from each man to the next, giving them a small amount of attention. There were no words to describe how much every man in that room wanted her, and how every woman wanted to be her at that moment. Catherine was aware of all the eyes boring into her body and her movements. She smiled at the, this time welcome, familiarity of the attention.  
  
After a few songs however, Catherine had had enough. He mind started to drift to thoughts of Grissom; she was here with *him*, to support him and currently she was doing the complete opposite of that.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen."  
  
Catherine moved through the crowd groaning men, who were this time unwilling to let her through. She turned to George and said,  
  
"I had fun. It was a pleasure to meet you." She was not lying - George was a stunner. "Is your brother here? I mean he is the host right?"  
  
"Yeh he's around. Probably greeting guests. I had fun Catherine; maybe another dance later?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
She then let her feet lead her to the bar and, resuming her place on the stool, she declined all offers of a drink. That was until one man tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"A drink or a dance?"  
  
"Simon, hi. A drink would be great thank you. I'm not sure I particularly want to go back on the dance floor just yet. Keep them in suspense, that's what I say." She laughed at her joke as Simon bought her drink thinking, 'well that's certainly what she's doing'.  
  
11:40pm  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am. Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll decline."  
  
The unfamiliar man walked away, just as all the others had.  
  
"What is that the fifth person in the last... twenty minutes. You really attract them don't you? They should have danced with you when they got the chance."  
  
Catherine laughed at his comment. Her magic seemed to be working tonight but not on the right person. Where was he?  
  
"So, would you... uh... care to dance with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Simon, but really these heals are killing me. I think I'll just give my feet a rest for a moment."  
  
"Very well." Simon said, disappointment evident in his tone. But then, this attention was diverted.  
  
"Hey Catherine, you see that guy over there?"  
  
Catherine turned and looked to the end of the bar; she saw him. Simon didn't wait for an answer.  
  
"His name is Gil Grissom. A complete loner in high school, well... all his life it looks like. Never got a girl, and I hardly ever saw him with friends. He always played with creatures. One time I stood on a cockroach he was playing about with, he went crazy on me; he just..."  
  
Catherine turned back to Simon. From then on, all his words went clean through her ears. It kept playing over and over in her mind, 'all his life it looks like.' She wasn't there for him. Some people actually joined in Simon's conversation, and Catherine couldn't bare it any longer. Some of the words coming out of the crowd were harsh and unnecessary - do they not know that people change over *decades*? She sat there in silence and looked over to Grissom. For the first time since they had arrived, their eyes locked. Silent words flowed between them.  
  
Grissom knew Catherine wanted him to come over, but he knew how the crowd around her felt about him, and that was something he did not want to be near. Slowly getting off his stool, he walked over to the sparkling woman who had once more been surrounded by a multitude of men. Catherine saw him move towards her. As he drew closer, the crowd silenced and Grissom stood in front of Catherine. Their eyes contact couldn't be torn apart by anyone or anything at that moment. The silence lingered a while more; then Grissom breathed in and spoke.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Catherine smiled at him and was about to respond when a voice interrupted. Simon slapped Grissom on the back and said,  
  
"Sorry buddy, she's been declining offers all night. I don't think anyone stands a chance, particularly you."  
  
His last comment had Catherine's blood boiling, and Grissom had never been so embarrassed in front of Catherine. Her single word was filled with so many emotions directed both at Grissom *and* Simon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gradually Grissom held his hand up to Catherine. Eyes still connected, she took it, sliding it slowly across his skin and squeezing it as his fingers wrapped around hers.  
  
11:50pm  
  
No one in the crowd said a word; they all stared after the couple who had now placed themselves on the dance floor. Other eyes stared once more, initially out of pleasure for the dancing woman, but then out of shock at seeing the man she was connecting with. Grissom couldn't dance; Catherine knew this. His dancing was about as bad as her singing, but with Catherine's natural rhythm, his dancing couldn't help but be improved.  
  
"Simon was one of the ones who... one of the popular ones, wasn't he?"  
  
Grissom smiled at her. Her skin was sending vibrations through his wherever she touched him. As her hand touched his cheek, his face felt as though it was on fire with the sparks she sent through her fingertips.  
  
"You're ruining your reputation, Catherine."  
  
Catherine face fell.  
  
"Why do you think like that, Gil? So what if I've been fairly popular tonight. Why do you never think that you could be *improving* *your* reputation? I mean, damn, I was on fire tonight. And I chose *you*."  
  
Catherine grinned at him. Her playfulness improved Grissom's mood and for a second made him re-think; maybe he wasn't damaging her quickly approved reputation, maybe *she* was helping *him* out.  
  
Her head rested on his shoulder as the beat of the song slowed. Their arms wrapped around each other and the faces of the still staring people around them seemed to evaporate.  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I wonder if our door has been fixed yet."  
  
Catherine stared up at him, and followed his train of thoughts. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Let's go, handsome."  
  
Hand in hand they walked off the dance floor, past the host, who was staring in even more disbelief as he saw them exit the building together. Simon felt as though he had no choice; he had to go after her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well there you go kids! I promise the next chapter will be fun - and believe me - it will be! Hoped you enjoyed reading this. ~ Cath 


	13. Let The Rain Come Forth

Disclaimer - The song is not mine. Sadly I did not write it and do not own it.  
  
A/N - Thank you thank you and thank you again to everyone for your feedback. More for this chapter would be great ;D And graveshift groupies - I couldn't have done this without you guys! You're all amazing and thank you so much for all your encouragement with this story. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up - it's the longest one I've written. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Previously:  
  
"Cath?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I wonder if our door has been fixed yet."  
  
Catherine stared up at him, and followed his train of thoughts. A mischievous grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Let's go, handsome."  
  
Hand in hand they walked off the dance floor, past the host, who was staring in even more disbelief as he saw them exit the building together. Simon felt as though he had no choice; he had to go after her.  
  
Chapter 13 - Let The Rain Come Forth  
  
May 9th - 12:00am  
  
La Curaith  
  
Catherine and Grissom had been completely unaware of the thousands of eyes that had followed the out of the La Curaith. Their stay had not been long but the effect they had caused was as intense as a thunderstorm. What had been going on inside seemed to mirror what had now begun to take place outside. Clouds had formed a huge deep-grey mass above the couple.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
She turned. Simon's corrupt looks he had shown Catherine just moments ago had evaporated from his appearance and what Catherine saw now was raw desire in his features. Grissom had turned too, and the silence that followed was drawn out and tense. No one said a word, just glared. Simon kept his eyes on Catherine whilst Catherine and Grissom's most penetrating stares were burning into his skin. Still not a syllable was uttered. Simon was waiting for Catherine's response and Catherine was waiting for Simon's request.  
  
The first thunder clap boomed into the noisy silence causing all three statues to jump and break their piercing eye contact. Simon looked back to Catherine from the sky; she turned away. She could not bare his eyes on her anymore. The feelings he gave her did not feel right and she needed to release herself from his glare.   
  
Catherine placed a hand gently on Grissom's forearm and in a low voice said,  
  
"Come on, Gil."  
  
"Wait." Catherine turned back to the strong voice that had once more invaded her ears. "Listen, Gil, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to judge you on who you used to be."  
  
Catherine's anger once more boiled under her skin. Simon had his eyes on Catherine throughout his whole apology to Grissom. She knew he was apologising for her and not for Grissom or himself.  
  
Simon turned to Grissom and held out his hand. Although Catherine was now facing Simon, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Grissom's hand was lifting; he didn't want trouble, he was probably never going to see Simon again. Catherine wouldn't have it though. Standing next to Grissom she moved her hand just the few inches it needed, to silently and gently press it back down to his side as it rose. She kept hold of it. With her other hand she grabbed hold of Simon's which was still out in front of him, and walked towards him, pushing *his* hand down and dragging Grissom with her in the process.  
  
"Grissom is big enough to let this slide, Simon. But you know what?" Catherine's eyes had narrowed. Still clutching both men's hands, she continued. "You will never be worth his good praise."  
  
Normally people's mouths tended to seal tight shut whenever Catherine had them under her glare that Simon was being crushed under right now, and they crumbled whenever this tone was released in her voice. Simon was different; he then did something that Catherine did not expect, he answered back.  
  
"Listen *Catherine*, this is between Grissom and me. You've had something against me ever since I saw you and you held off on me, all because *you* could feel this attraction between us too!"  
  
Simon stopped talking. Catherine stopped; Grissom stopped; stunned. The words uttered had voiced the thoughts of all three people, and had blasted out of Simon's mouth like a megaphone to their ears.  
  
Grissom's shock looked turned towards Catherine, but she carried on glaring at Simon, unable to vocalise a single word. Simon stared back; a glint of amusement and lust embedded in his eyes. Catherine collected herself.  
  
"How dare you."  
  
She spoke into the awkward silence that had been wrapped around them, causing her words to sound louder than she had expected. She tried to remove her hand, but Simon's own grip increased; however she did not struggle to fight it.  
  
Grissom felt the first drop of rain fall onto his free hand. There was a humid atmosphere, and it felt as though the rain was about to relieve them of the warm and sticky air. More drops were felt as a downpour threatened in the mass of deep grey that had now thickened and hung above them.  
  
"Come *on*, Catherine. There is so much desire in you; and I don't know *how* you know, but you *know* what I could do for you." Simon was trying to be as quiet as possible; Grissom was standing right beside Catherine, still hand in hand with her, and what he was saying to Catherine felt a little more personal.  
  
Catherine was beginning to feel awkward. Simon was right; Grissom knew it, and Simon was furthering Catherine's attraction to him by his voice and his close proximity to her. His stare was not forcing itself into her soul, but into her skin. It was pure and utter lust that had developed between the two. Her breathing was quickly increasing its rate at his rugged voice and his touch on her skin, causing her to feel as though her whole body was about to explode. Grissom's touch was the only thing holding her back from the raw lust she felt for the man opposite them. Catherine wanted him, his body. She wanted to feel him touch her, crave her.  
  
Catherine's breathing was audible now. She had no idea what this man was doing to her. She hated him, but she wanted him.  
  
"Simon," she said, clearly breathless, "I..."  
  
She stopped. She listened. Grissom's hand slipped away from hers as the song floated through the double doors and out of the building to where they were standing.  
  
"The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies."  
  
Simon saw the glance that transpired and was held between Catherine and Grissom, but it was not one of allowance to Catherine or an understanding concerning Simon on Grissom's part; it was a knowing look; an affectionate gaze between them.  
  
"The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command.  
  
"And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love  
  
"The first time ever I saw your face."  
  
Grissom and Catherine had still not moved their eyes from each other as silent words drifted between them. Catherine, feeling Simon's grip relax on her hand, removed her own from his fingers. Ever since Grissom's hand had left hers, the passion for Simon had died down in her and, realising that although she *did* still want Simon, the man next to her was her constant and she *needed* him as *well* as desired him. Grissom too had been creating all these energies in her. He and Catherine simultaneously turned inwards and walked away - neither granting Simon with a farewell. They both knew there was something between Catherine and Simon, but compared to Grissom, it couldn't even be seen under a microscope.  
  
May 9th - 12.20am  
  
Grissom's SUV  
  
The rain had started to pour down on them in what felt like buckets, being thrown over their heads as they ran to the SUV. Inside, Grissom, who had taken off his bowtie and unbuttoned the top button of his sprinkled wet, white shirt, was struggling to see through the windscreen as he drove towards the would-be dryness of the hotel.  
  
"I can't see a thing," Catherine remarked. "Although I have to say, I love sudden downpours."  
  
Grissom looked at her with an expression of bemusement filling his face as he parked the SUV. As they both stepped out of the vehicle into the thundering shower, he shouted over the noise of the rain to Catherine.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Catherine looked at him and her characteristic mischievous grin shaped her face as the rain poured over it coating it in glistening liquid and making her eyes flicker.  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
By now she had walked round to Grissom's side of the SUV. She stood opposite him seeing his soaked through clothes and dripping wet hair. Sheets of rain were coming straight down between them, so Catherine decided to close the distance. She took both of his slippery hands in her equally slick ones, and leant forward bringing her lips up to his. With their mouths just a breath apart, Catherine quickly changed her direction and brought her lips to his ear.  
  
"Tease," she heard Grissom whisper as she avoided his mouth with hers. Her voice came in a low and husky rasp.  
  
"Follow me... Master."  
  
Although they had already only spent a few moments in the rain, their clothes were uncomfortably sticking to their bodies and the noise of the rain on the metal of the cars around them was almost deafening. Even though they were both soaked to the skin, the air still felt very warm to them, and it seemed as if it was the rain's sole purpose to cool their bodies. Catherine led Grissom away from this harsh noise into an area when the sound of the rain became more like a hum.  
  
"Uh... the pool is closed, Catherine," Grissom said, clearly just stating the obvious.  
  
Catherine just turned and smiled. Without either saying a word, Grissom watched as Catherine knocked on the barely noticeable door in the building next to the hotel pool. A young man, whom Grissom recognised as one of the men from room service, opened the door.  
  
"Hey Edmund. May we?"  
  
"Sure Ms. Willows. It's all ready for you."  
  
Catherine replied her thanks, and Edmund walked out of the minuscule room he had been situated in, grabbing hold of a key on his exit. He unlocked a gateway allowing Grissom and Catherine access to the outdoor pool area.  
  
"It's raining heavily, are you sure you still want to go ahead with this?"  
  
Catherine smirked at Edmund and playfully responded,  
  
"Scram. This will not be for youthful... or indeed anybody's eyes."  
  
Edmund understood and left Grissom and Catherine together.  
  
Grissom turned to face Catherine with pure exhilaration embedded in every ounce of his being, and Catherine looked back with a grin of excitement.  
  
"When did you-"  
  
"When you were having your shower, before the reunion," she interrupted, anticipating his question.  
  
Catherine saw Grissom gaze around the beautifully sparkling surroundings. The rain, still pouring down on them, added magnificently to the rest of the site. The pool was located in the middle of the walled area they were now standing within. Raindrops disturbed the water, creating large, second long dimples in its surface. There were lots of small lights illuminating the site from various different situations in the pool area, and plants were climbing up the walls that surrounded them.  
  
Catherine watched Grissom's features as he took in every detail of what he was seeing, until her eye caught the something she had asked Edmund to bring out for her. She walked over to the table that stood a little way from the pool and was holding the champagne, and grabbed what she was looking for.  
  
"Now, Gil..." she walked back to him with her hands behind her back, careful not to slip on the puddle-ridden ground. "These are new, so look after them."  
  
She whisked out from behind her back, a pair of bright pink swimming trunks. Grissom's face was a picture as she revealed them to him. The bright pink was being constantly darkening by the ever-falling rain, but this still did not make them dark enough for Grissom.  
  
"No, Catherine. No way. Definitely not!"  
  
"I know they're a bit bright but they didn't have any more colours. I guess you're size is a popular one." She ginned at him.  
  
The rain had begun to fall even more heavily. Grissom had not moved from his spot when he took the shorts in mock causiousness, from Catherine, and a puddle was forming around his feet. They had been speechless for a few minutes, but nothing would make Grissom's lack of utterances more profound than from what he saw next.  
  
Catherine walked back to the table and stood beside a bag resting on it. Her hand moved inside it, she slipped a finger between the straps and lifted her bikini top high up into the air, purposely staring at it and avoiding Grissom's eyes to encourage him to stare at it too. It worked; and the stunning red bikini held his eyes.   
  
Still staring, he saw Catherine place the top on the table and turn her back to him. Her hands travelled to the straps resting on her moist shoulders and she slid them over her smooth skin. The top of the dress slid down to her waist and Grissom was completely conscious of the fact that if she turned to him now, he would not be able to contain his thrill.  
  
Partly to his relief, partly to his disappointment, Catherine attached the slinky bikini top to herself. Grissom saw her twist round at her waist to face him.  
  
"Would you turn around please?" Catherine asked with a mock seriousness in her tone.  
  
Grissom did as he was asked, slowly and silently. Still clad in his tuxedo, which was now heavy with rainwater, he turned to face the gate they had entered from. Struggling to fight the urge to turn around, he used his imagination.  
  
A few minutes later, Grissom felt two slender arms slide around his middle and stop at his jacket. Catherine, with difficulty, unbuttoned the suit and gradually slid her hands up his body and removed the jacked from his shoulders, then his arms. He turned to face her, basking in the glory of having a beautiful, sexy woman wearing almost nothing undress him. She looked absolutely stunning in her bikini; his eyes could not be torn away from her. He saw her throw the jacket across a sheltered chair; neither cared about the extra costs they were creating for the hired tuxedo at that moment.   
  
Catherine's hands were back on his stomach as she untucked the soaked, now transparent white shirt from Grissom's trousers. Grissom stood there, allowing Catherine to achieve her goal. She worked her way from the top of his shirt to the bottom, ending up with her body even closer to his than when she started; almost pressed against it. The shirt now joined the jacket.  
  
The rain, still soaking their hair and faces, barely made a difference any more. It seemed as though they could not get any wetter. Grissom lifted his hand to Catherine's dripping face and easily wiped away the running make-up that was streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Why do you wear so much make-up, Catherine? You're beautiful."  
  
Catherine just looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You want to do the rest while I get us a drink?" She asked, touched by his comment, and looked down at his trousers that were clinging to his legs.  
  
She turned reluctantly away from Grissom's torso that was coated in layers of water, and moved towards the awaiting champagne giving him a chance to change.  
  
1:25am  
  
Both glasses, third time empty, rested on the side of the pool. Catherine, who had had enough drink that night to make her very tipsy, had now become slightly nervous about what she thought could take place very soon.   
  
She was in the deep end of the pool, both elbows and forearms resting on the far end side, her legs stretched out in front of her, gently moving up and down and further disturbing the surface of the water. The rain was covering her already wet hair and face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the weeping heavens, feeling the rain's cool relief on her warm face.  
  
Eyes still closed, Catherine felt two gentle hands on her outstretched ankles. Her legs were pulled apart and she felt Grissom slowly move his body between them. She brought her eyes back to rest in his gaze. Grissom had placed his hands either side of her body on the edge of the pool to hold himself up in the water. Catherine's body looked slippery with the constant rainwater and Grissom traced a finger along her chest, up her neck, to her chin where he rested it.  
  
Catherine pressed her own hand to his cheek and started gently pushing her body against him from her place by the pool wall. Grissom felt his fingers slip from the ledge that had been supporting him and as Catherine's mouth connected with his, the edge of the pool disappeared from his fingertips and both splashed into the water with such force that they went under.  
  
Feeling the water sink into almost every crevice, Catherine and Grissom kept a tight hold on each other. No sound was heard apart from the surging water in their ears. This water had engulfed them so long that they had to rush to the surface for oxygen. As they did so, they heard all the sounds rush back into their ears. With their lips only millimetres apart and taking a short sharp breath, they crashed back into their kiss, so soon that they did not allow themselves to catch their breath . All the holding back from earlier had caused this explosion of passion in them both. Hands could not move fast enough over skin and it was physically impossible for them to get their bodies any closer; no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Another breath. Longer this time. Then Grissom forced his lips back onto Catherine's, pushing her back into the water and causing her to smile into his mouth as they once again found themselves swallowed up by the water.  
  
This time as they came up for air everything slowed its pace. Grissom cupped Catherine's face with his hands, both were gasping for breath. He could touch the floor with the tip of his toes, but Catherine, who was deeper into the pool than he was, was being held up easily by him. The rain was still thundering down in gallons around them.  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine and smiled cheekily, and as he lifted his hand to her shoulder, she found out why.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, there you go. I'm working on the next chapter where I think some questions will be answered. Stay tuned ;) ~ Cath 


	14. Breaking Away From The Circle

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lauri and Basilea -you've both been so wonderful and I appreciate it beyond all measure.  
  
I hope you like this one. Again, it's had a slight ;) change of tone, so feedback would be all the more appreciated. Thank you bundles. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Previously:  
  
This time as they came up for air everything slowed its pace. Grissom cupped Catherine's face with his hands; both were gasping for breath. He could touch the floor with the tip of his toes, but Catherine, who was deeper into the pool than he was, was being held up easily by him. The rain was still thundering down in gallons around them.  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine and smiled cheekily, and as he lifted his hand to her shoulder, she found out why.  
  
Chapter 14 - Breaking Away From The Circle  
  
May 9th - 1:50am  
  
La Curaith Swimming Pool  
  
Grissom's fingers felt slippery against her moist skin as they travelled from her collarbone, tracing it lightly and sending ticklish tingles through her skin, causing her whole body to feel as though it was shaking. Maybe it was. His touch was ever so soft as his fingers undertook their journey in the pouring rain from her collarbone along her shoulder. They stopped at the strap. His other arm was round her waist, holding her to him so she did not go under the still rough and rocking water.  
  
Catherine's breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers stop and nudge the strap slightly. He then past over it. He was teasing her; *almost* fulfilling Catherine's need, then graciously, and what seemed like mockingly, he held up his barrier to her.  
  
Part of the reason Grissom did this was to tease her, but there was an underlying side to it. They both knew the unspoken rule; not in Vegas. The more they moved along this road, the harder it would be to find their way back.  
  
He caught her eye. Confusion and full-fledged emotional turmoil were moulding both their faces, but their proximity; the touch of Grissom's bare skin on Catherine's was constantly interrupting their logic.   
  
The temperature felt as though it had soared all around Grissom, as Catherine's emotions won over her logic. Her hand slid down from his own shoulder, dipped below the surface of the water and slid down his side. Her fingers nudged the waistband of his trunks and she slipped her hand underneath the material, then cautiously but persistently, she moved it between them.  
  
Catherine waited a while, allowing Grissom time to stop her. His arm crossed his chest and he hurriedly grabbed hold of Catherine's wrist. Her hand relaxed as it was pulled out of his trunks.  
  
"I can't Catherine."  
  
She just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Silence. The rain sounded louder than ever as it hammered down around them in the hush. The thunder cracked for only a second time that night, but it was ear splitting, and Grissom felt the ground shake beneath his feet. Both saw the lights flicker around them, but didn't pay them, nor the storm, any attention.  
  
"You can't?" Catherine finally said as her determined look towards Grissom failed at its attempt to make him speak.  
  
Still Grissom said not a word. At this moment he was captivated by Catherine's beauty. The gentle lights around them, who's flickering had ceased, shadowed and illuminated different parts of her face to compliment every aspect of it. The water droplets that had previously caused all the make-up, or as Grissom liked to think of it, the impurities, that had layered Catherine's pure glow for too long, to be washed away, were still streaming down her face, but now they pronounced her smooth skin and caused her face to radiate with splendour.  
  
Catherine felt Grissom's hand slide from her shoulder and wrap round her, tugging gently on her back. Her body floated forwards as Grissom started to step backwards. His legs moved slowly under the water as he felt the pressure of it against them. Catherine's body was being held even tighter against his, so as to make sure his arms didn't slip and let her go. She voiced not a single protest, and not one word was uttered by either. The only sound reaching their ears was the rain, still heavy around them. Catherine's legs were dragging behind her as she was pulled through the water. As soon as she felt the bottom of the pool scrape against the top of her toes, she changed her position and rested her feet on the floor.  
  
Her arms were round his neck by this time, and when the water was down to Catherine's waist, Grissom stopped moving. Keeping their arms wrapped around each other, Grissom kissed her forehead. With her eyes shut, Catherine moved both hands to his face and pulled him away from her. Grissom was worried as he felt her move him away, but when his eyes reached to search her face, he found her smiling. She spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper.  
  
"We're going in circles."  
  
Grissom read her mind.  
  
"I'll race you."  
  
Grissom and Catherine both suddenly threw each other out of each other's arms and swam for the side of the pool. Catherine hoisted herself out with more ease than Grissom so she had an advantage. She stood in front of him, dripping wet in her bikini, put one foot on Grissom's shoulder and pushed him back down into the pool. Content with watching him for a while, she was not prepared for Grissom's next move. Leaping up in the water, Grissom grabbed hold of Catherine and pulled her back into the pool. With a yelp she turned her fall into a dive and neatly went under the surface of the water. When she resurfaced she was at the other side and so clambered out of the pool once again.  
  
As Catherine ran round the pool she saw Grissom gathering up their things. Running straight past him towards the door she yelled,  
  
"Forget them, Edmund will do it."  
  
Grissom dropped everything back and chased after Catherine. He caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, stopping dead in his tracks. Catherine was swung haphazardly around, almost slipping on the wet ground, and he caught her in his arm, pulled her to him and kissed her, before she had time to react to anything that had just happened. Rain drenched them as the length of the kiss became longer and longer.  
  
They pulled away breathless and eager. Grissom took her hand in his and started once again to run. Both had one goal and one goal only, to get to their room.  
  
Edmund saw them out of the little window that faced the entrance to the pool. He leapt of his chair and out of the door in a rush.  
  
"Ms Willows what-"  
  
As Catherine ran past him being half pulled by Grissom, she called back to him.  
  
"Would you mind clearing up in there? We'll pick up our stuff tomorrow, thank you, talk later, bye."  
  
Clearly not wanting, or waiting for, an answer she and Grissom were out of Edmund's sight in no time. He stood, shocked. Firstly at the rush and secondly at the lack of clothing the couple were in, especially Ms Willows. Calming himself, but still having this image in his mind, and making a mental note to announce the happenings of the night to his fellow co-workers, Edmund went about clearing the pool area. Grabbing the keys once again from their hook so he could lock up, he made his way to the entrance.  
  
May 9th - 2:40am  
  
Outside The Hotel Room At La Curaith  
  
Both gasping for breath from the running, Catherine got to the room first and leant against their door. The journey to the room had been challenging. There were barely any people around; Grissom imagined that the majority of them were in the reunion party. Both still wearing their swimming garments, they had playfully raced through the hotel laughing and sometimes even shouting. They had tried to pull each other back and get ahead. Their exhilaration from the knowledge of what was now inevitably going to take place when they reached their destination mixed with the copious amount of alcohol they had both consumed, Catherine and Grissom were not seeing each other act as themselves. Unfortunately for the people who were not at the reunion, but were sleeping peacefully in their beds, this performance had only stimulated the couple.  
  
As Grissom reached Catherine at the door, his mouth fused itself to hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she felt his hand slide slowly along and past her side.  
  
"Good job I can think clearly enough not to forget the key, isn't it?" He told her as he reluctantly let her mouth be released from his.  
  
Catherine grinned sheepishly at him and as she heard the door click unlocked, she felt Grissom's mouth back on hers and, finding the door handle with her hand, she let them both through. As soon as the door opened, it felt as though gas had just been poured on the fire that was inside Grissom and it had exploded. He walked forwards, lips still connected to Catherine's, forcing her to walk backwards into the room. As he entered, Grissom guessed where the door was with his hand and swung it shut behind him, hearing the second, and this time automatic, click of the lock as it closed.  
  
Catherine could feel the water still on her body drip down to her feet and soak the carpeted floor. Soon forgetting her guilt, she felt Grissom push her onto the double bed. His mouth once again came crashing down onto hers as he positioned himself over her.  
  
Catherine giggled onto his lips. Grissom's mouth suddenly became very still on hers as he heard her giggle a second time. He lifted his mouth off hers and looked at her, query in his expression. Still giggling she managed, through breaths, to say,  
  
"I'm sorry... I was just... remembering... Edmund's... face when we... came... out the door..."  
  
Grissom looked at her, smiling at the memory, but also smiling at his thought, which he then voiced.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to try my best to make you only concentrate on two things." He paused. Catherine looked at him still giggling but calming down. She made the assumption,  
  
"You... and what's the other thing?"  
  
Grissom let out a rare grin and subtly divulged his intention,  
  
"Breathing."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days, because I'm getting along with it much better than I did this one. Don't forget to feedback :o) Thanks ~ Cath 


	15. Two Men But A Single Woman, Three Hearts...

This was definitely a chapter that I wasn't as confident with so reviews would be very welcome. And thank you again for your wonderful reviews from the last chapter. So great of you! Ok I'm a little scared with this chapter so don't hate me ;)  
  
Previously:  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to try my best to make you only concentrate on two things." He paused. Catherine looked at him still giggling but calming down. She made the assumption,  
  
"You... and what's the other thing?"  
  
Grissom let out a rare grin and subtly divulged his intention,  
  
"Breathing."  
  
Chapter 15 - Two Men But A Single Woman, Three Hearts That Beat As... Two?  
  
May 9th - 10:15am  
  
La Curaith Hotel Room  
  
Catherine was woken the next morning by the vague clattering of cutlery. As her surroundings became clearer, the noise became louder in her ears and the welcome smell of warm pancakes wafted towards her. With a smile she opened her eyes as she felt Grissom's warm body slide under the covers next to her. She was presented with a very welcome vision. Grissom's hair was dishevelled and he was unshaven, creating a rugged look for himself, which Catherine was beginning to find incredibly sexy. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Morning," he began, kissing her softly and stroking his hand over her hair. Her eyes closed once more as she drowned herself in the touch of his lips and hand. "And how are we this morning?" he continued, still with his hand on her hair, rhythmically stroking it.  
  
Her eyes opened and looked into his. Catherine knew what he meant. At the same time as asking how she is, Grissom's subtle undertone was how are *we* this morning?  
  
"I feel wonderful. But I don't want to think about anything but the very recent past," she grinned playfully then continued, "and the present."  
  
"Well then," Grissom said, respecting her lack of enthusiasm for the future and understanding it all too well, "speaking of the present, turn around."  
  
Catherine turned after eyeing him suspiciously, and found a tray resting on the bedside table. It had placed on it, a steaming hot cup of tea in a plain white, but delicate, china cup and saucer, and three scotch pancakes all piled upon each other with syrup dripping mouth wateringly down the sides. These were placed on the same delicate china, a small plate with slight dimples around the edges. There was also a small glass of orange juice placed carefully in the top right corner of the dark wooden tray. Catherine smiled at the welcome sight.  
  
However, a single red rose resting in a tall, thin glass vase, and a sole cream coloured envelope primarily caught her eye. Catherine pulled the tray carefully onto her lap after sitting up in the large bed that had felt as though it had engulfed her that night, and turned to Grissom, seeing that he had done the same with his tray, which she had not seen resting behind him before.  
  
She picked up the envelope, once again eyeing him suspiciously. The envelope was smooth to touch and had written on it a single 'C' inscribed on the front in deep blue ink and a carefully styled font. The ink however had been smudged, clearly not to Grissom's amusement. He answered Catherine's unspoken question.  
  
"I had it with me all night last night. I think it was inevitable that it would have gotten wet somehow. I went to Edmund to get it this morning. Nice boy. Chirpy."  
  
"Do I open it now or save it for after breakfast?" Catherine asked teasingly.  
  
"Just open it, Catherine."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Catherine slid a finger inside the fold of the envelope and tore the seal skilfully. Reaching inside, she pulled out a slither of paper, the only object that was in there.  
  
She read it silently, and then questioned Grissom.  
  
"May 16th?"  
  
She looked at the paper again, making sure that was all that had been written on it, and checked that it had not been folded or that she was missing anything. Sure enough, that single piece was it. In the same style of writing as the 'C' on the envelope, but this time written in a gold pen on a red sheet of paper. It said,  
  
'May 16th ~ 2003'  
  
After Grissom made no efforts to answer, Catherine encouraged him.  
  
"And this means...?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Well that's a copout."  
  
"Sorry, Catherine. That's all... for now. Eat your breakfast it's getting cold."  
  
Catherine eyed him dubiously once more for the last time then turned to her breakfast.  
  
"This looks lovely."  
  
They ate almost in silence, simply just enjoying each other's company and presence. They sat close; closer than was necessary, causing their arms to continuously brush against each other.  
  
As Catherine finished her final mouthful of pancake, she remarked,  
  
"I see the bed has dried."  
  
Grissom chucked.  
  
"Yeh, we did get it pretty wet last night."  
  
"From the rain," Catherine quickly chipped in.  
  
"Yeh... the rain."  
  
Catherine lifted the flower out of its vase and placed the tray back onto the bedside table after seeing Grissom do the same. She held the flower to her nose, breathing it the scent she had always adored.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, barely audible to Grissom.  
  
He shifted his body to face her.  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
Then she saw him smile mischievously at her, and he moved to the bottom of the bed. He pulled her feet so her body slid into a lying position. Grissom crawled on top of her, resting his body completely on hers but holding his head and shoulders up by propping them up on his elbows either side of Catherine's head. He brought his mouth to hers, taking his time. Making it last. They didn't have long.  
  
11:30am  
  
Grissom and Catherine lay in the bed. Both wide awake, but neither wanting to move. Catherine had rested her head on Grissom's chest and he had moved his arm to put around her. They lay there comfortably, Catherine playing with the small greying hairs on Grissom's chest with her fingers. Not a word had been spoken since they had taken up their current positions on the bed until...  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Catherine chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, Gil."  
  
"Catherine, that was painful."  
  
"Oh come on, Grissom, it was one tiny hair."  
  
"From my chest!"  
  
Catherine chucked again.  
  
"I hope you're not finding this funny." Grissom said, trying in vain to prevent his smile shining through.  
  
Catherine tried to pull in her smile by tightening her lips together.  
  
"No, sir." She responded in mock seriousness.  
  
"Right, well that's it."  
  
Grissom sat up suddenly and leapt off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He didn't respond as he made his way to the bathroom leaving the door open as he entered. She heard the shower run as he called to her.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
12:20pm  
  
Grissom was sat in front of the mirror in their bedroom, ready to put his usual scentless gel on his hair. He felt a leg slide gracefully over his knees as Catherine positioned herself to sit on his lap, wrapping her legs around him. Grissom smiled as he saw that she was wearing his bumblebee T-shirt.  
  
"That's a bit big for you."  
  
"Let me do your hair."  
  
Without listening to Grissom's protests, Catherine squirted gel onto her fingers and sensuously massaged it into his hair. Grissom pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her back. He kissed her neck as their bodies slowly rubbed against each other. Catherine still managed to gel his hair, but it was getting harder to concentrate on that, so she stopped, running her hands down the back of his neck. She tilted her head allowing him more access to her neck. No matter how much they needed it, their bodies could not get any closer, so Grissom skilfully slipped the T-shirt over Catherine's head, hearing her moan in delight as his tongue made it's way over her bare skin. Catherine knew Grissom could sense the anticipation rapidly increase inside her by the second. He smiled at the amount of pleasure this was giving her and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Right I have to go."  
  
"Wh-what?" Catherine replied.  
  
Grissom moved her off him and got up.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with these little guys."  
  
He pulled up his shirt and pointed to the hairs on his chest. Grissom chuckled at her, to reassure her that nothing was really wrong. She threw him a playful pout but joined him in his chuckle.  
  
"But I do have to go for a few minutes though. I couldn't carry everything we left with Edmund back up here, so I'll get it all now."  
  
"Ok, I'll get ready whilst you're gone then." Catherine said with anxiety in her voice. Grissom heard it.  
  
"Try not to think about Vegas, Cath," he said soothingly.  
  
He kissed her gently, unwilling to pull apart. Worried about her threatening tears, Catherine was the one who pulled away.  
  
"Get going, you," she ordered light-heartedly; and he was gone.  
  
12:50pm  
  
Catherine was getting restless. Grissom had not been away for very long but she wanted his company back.   
  
"Good job I work with him," she mumbled to the bedspread.  
  
But after that thought went through her mind she began to cringe. Every second away from him now lost them time together out of Vegas. The very idea of work was painful to think about. Still knowing what was got to happen between them when they returned, or rather what was *not* going to happen, an undesirable twang of suffering went through her body. She fell back on the bed, trying with all the efforts of her being to forget about the future. Last night they had shared something that could never be put into words. The power and electricity that had soared through their entwined bodies had almost been too much for both of them; how could they be about to lose it all?  
  
Just as Catherine was going through the events of the previous night in her mind, she heard a gentle tapping at the door. Full of relief that he was back she climbed off the bed to open the door.  
  
" Catherine?" A voice said, just as her hand was moving to the handle. She pulled it back. The familiar rugged voice shot waves of crazed passion down her spine.  
  
"Shit." She muttered to herself. He knew what he did to her; why was he even here? She just prayed he would be gone by the time Grissom got back.  
  
Catherine opened the door, suddenly noticing what had gone unnoticed last night by both her *and* Grissom; it had been fixed. She greeted Simon with a smile, but one single look from him and the desire burst inside her. Attempting to think of last night did not help; Simon was there, in front of her; in the present. He was the only thing in the room she could concentrate on; Grissom was not there to distract her.  
  
Ever since she met him, she had been utterly clueless as to why he triggered this feeling inside her. He reminded her of Paul Newsome, Mr. District Engineer, a great deal. Maybe that was what it was. She never loved Paul; maybe she never even liked him, but there was the same kind of lust present that flew between her and Simon. She enjoyed it. At first she thought that that was what had developed between her and Grissom, but there was something else there, as well as the physical feelings, there was also the emotions. This was what made their situation so much harder.  
  
"Simon, hi. How was your party?"  
  
Simon ignored her question and walked past her into the room.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Why do you think?" Catherine replied quickly, never faltering for a second.  
  
"I apologised for that," he shot back defensively.  
  
"Oh I know. And as much as I appreciate it, you did it for me, not for Gil." Catherine could feel the tension already begin to build up between them.  
  
"Precisely, rather a nice gesture towards you, don't you think?" He advanced towards her, eyes never leaving hers. He could see her chest moving faster and faster as her breathing increased.   
  
"Yes, I already said I appreciate it. You should learn to listen to people." Finally she caught him. He paused, stunned at her statement. Catherine continued after drawing out the pause long enough to make Simon feel slightly awkward.  
  
"Listen to Gil. He's an interesting man. You never know, you might learn something." Then smiling, she continued, "I certainly have."  
  
"Well you see, the thing is, I don't want to learn from Gil. You seem like far more interesting catch."  
  
"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Simon. Learn from one of them."  
  
"I tried, I failed."  
  
The conversation would not stop. Both kept on firing words at each other. Although they were angry with each other, they could both feel the constant build up of sexual tension on the edge of exploding.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Well I would if you would get out of my mind."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes, laughing at his slimy cliché.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't feel it. I can see it in your whole body."  
  
He was pushing her so close to the edge, and she was almost *willing* to go over. He was getting closer to her and they could both feel the heat rise around them. Through her hurried breathing, Catherine responded,  
  
"Fine, I feel it, yeh. But things are... a little... complicated right now."  
  
He took in a breath, preparing to speak, but at that moment the shrill ring of Catherine's phone sounded.  
  
"Excuse me..." Grateful for the interruption, Catherine made her way to her phone on the bedside table. "Hello?"  
  
"Eddie." Her appreciation for the call took a sudden dive. "I see you've changed locations from yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a bad time to talk about this. Especially over the phone."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"You want to what?"  
  
Simon moved towards Catherine. He was watching the way her arms flailed about in the air as she was speaking. He stood opposite her, slightly concerned about the conversation she was having.  
  
"Ed, can we talk about this another time, please?"  
  
Simon's eyes met Catherine's just as she was saying, "Oh, so what do you want to do, just kiss me and cablamo everything will be normal?"  
  
Simon could now hear Eddie's voice on the other end,  
  
"... Catherine?... Catherine?"  
  
She did not answer him. Her concentration now was solely on the man standing in front of her. Her mouth was slightly open and, after seeing him step forwards to decrease the distance between them, she heard his low, husky tone.  
  
"Cablamo."  
  
Still hearing Eddie's grating voice blaring out from Catherine's phone, she lowered it, not thinking to disconnect the line. Simon lifted his hand to her hair and brushed it back to prevent the concealment of her eyes. Their heart beats suddenly erupted with speed at the touch of their bare flesh.  
  
Catherine lifted her eyes to his as he lowered his hand to the small of her back and pulled her towards him. Their kiss was gentle; soothing. She pulled back after just a few seconds, it didn't feel quite right. Simon reached for her phone.  
  
"Let's turn this broken record off shall we?"  
  
He lifted the bellowing phone and with a single 'beep', the call was disconnected. They just stood for a few seconds, then instantaneously, Catherine and Simon's lips met for the second time, but this time it was full of hunger. They had left their previous smooth and refined atmosphere, which had felt uncomfortable to both of them, and had created an explosion of passion.  
  
They pulled away, breathless but with a need for more. Catherine couldn't think of anything at the moment, when once again their lips crashed together.  
  
Simon moaned into her mouth and Catherine faltered. He sounded exactly like Grissom. She pulled away once more, still gasping for breath.  
  
"Wait. We can't do this."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Catherine. I'm sure you felt that; you can't back away now."  
  
"But Grissom-"  
  
"What about me?" They both turned in the direction of the voice to see Grissom standing in the open doorway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Don't forget to review :oD Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to get chapter 16 up asap. Thanks for reading (and reviewing ;) ) ~ Cath 


	16. Welcome to Las Vegas

Goodness me I am the sorriest person in the world for leaving this story for so long. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 16. I hope it was worth the wait. I also apologise (once again) profusely for the depression that is chapter 16. I solemnly promise to make 17 happier!!!  
  
Thank you for the reviews of 15 and to those of you who emailed/reviewed a need for another chapter. It's made me feel absolutely wonderful. I hope 17 won't have to wait as long. And a final 'thank you' to Basilea and Lauri for being so kind to me.  
  
Previously:  
  
Catherine and Simon's lips met for the second time, but this time it was full of hunger. They had left their previous smooth and refined atmosphere, which had felt uncomfortable to both of them, and had created an explosion of passion.  
  
They pulled away, breathless but with a need for more. Catherine couldn't think of anything at the moment, when once again their lips crashed together.  
  
Simon moaned into her mouth and Catherine faltered. He sounded exactly like Grissom. She pulled away once more, still gasping for breath.  
  
"Wait. We can't do this."  
  
"Oh no you don't, Catherine. I'm sure you felt that; you can't back away now."  
  
"But Grissom-"  
  
"What about me?" They both turned in the direction of the voice to see Grissom standing in the open doorway  
  
Chapter 16 - 'Welcome to Las Vegas'  
  
May 9th - 1:15pm  
  
La Curaith  
  
"Grissom... you're back."  
  
"Evidently," he paused. He could tell that Catherine was feeling awkward. Was it with him or was it with Simon? "Simon, I see you've come for a visit."  
  
Catherine was sure that if she took her hands out from behind her back the two men present would be able to see them trembling. Grissom had not seen anything. She was silently begging now for Simon not to utter a word about what just took place.  
  
"So, what about me, Catherine?"  
  
"Oh," she faltered. No ideas came to her; what the hell was she going to say?  
  
"She was just saying that because you were willing to accept my apology, she has decided she will too."  
  
Catherine felt her rage ready to boom out of her body. She couldn't correct Simon because then she would have to tell Grissom about what just took place. She tried with all her efforts to keep her expression neutral. However, neither Catherine nor Simon expected Grissom to react the way he did.   
  
"Ah, well that's great. I suppose you were just leaving then?" Grissom gave Simon no time to answer as he pushed the already open door further open as an indication for Simon to leave.  
  
"Yes... well... right," Simon regained his composure from the sudden reply Grissom gave to him and said menacingly, "Just go back to Vegas, Gil." With one last look a Catherine, he made his way out of the room.  
  
His words hurt both Catherine and Grissom more than Simon could imagine. The sudden shock of reality sprung right back into them both. In a few hours they would be back in Vegas, back to being only CSIs to each other.  
  
Catherine still couldn't understand the fact that she had, only moments ago, *willingly* betrayed the man in front of her.  
  
"I tell you what," Grissom said before she could utter a word, "let's go the long way home. We don't have much time before we have to get back to Vegas."  
  
This made Catherine's heart soar then plummet almost immediately after. He came forward towards her and rested his hand on her arm. The tingles were there just as they had always been, but their faces, instead of lighting up with passion, gazed sadly and longingly for each other.  
  
May 9th - 2:30pm  
  
La Curaith Car Park  
  
"Everything packed?"  
  
The rain had stopped from the previous night, and although the sky was grey and murky, the air was clear and pleasantly warm. Catherine had her bewildering 'May 16th ~ 2003' message in her pocket, having not forgotten it's strange appearance at breakfast that morning.  
  
It seemed an age since last night, but it also seemed hardly any time at all since the journey that took them both to the motel then on to La Curaith. The SUV rumbled through the familiar streets along the smooth road. Both Catherine and Grissom were preparing themselves for the rough and bumpy journey ahead. Grissom's slow driving did not bother Catherine now. She wanted this journey to be as slow as possible.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you know what has happened to my radio?" Grissom asked her curiously.  
  
Catherine thought back to when her hand had slipped and the radio stations all turned from music or speech to a low buzz.  
  
"No."  
  
9pm  
  
Just outside Vegas  
  
The journey back was a pleasant one. Neither spoke of what was to come once they were in Vegas and the conversation was comfortable. Half way through their long and tiresome journey they stopped at a service station for food, drink and petrol. As they walked into the station their hands met naturally and held soothingly onto each other. Neither had noticed this event until Grissom had to reach for his wallet and pay the assistant. They did, however, notice that since that moment both found it increasingly hard to prevent themselves from the smallest touch.   
  
As they past the unforgotten motel two hours previous to the present, the unspoken thought passed both of their minds, as their heads in the SUV turned with the vehicle wobbling bumpily along the dirt road past the familiar sight, 'couldn't we stop for another night?'  
  
That desperately desired moment did not take place however, and all too soon the signpost came into view. It loomed up about a hundred yards away from them. Catherine and Grissom fell silent in mid conversation as both watched the signpost coming ever closer. Catherine felt the SUV slow to a halt as they came about five metres before the 'welcome' sign. It had never been less welcome to either.  
  
The light from the city was slightly illuminating their surroundings and Catherine felt Grissom's hand find hers in the semi darkness. She then heard the click of the door and felt more than saw Grissom lift himself out of the SUV.  
  
Catherine saw him make his way around the front, passing through the light of the headlights causing his whole body to twice light up, then ultimately fall into a blurry shadow. Grissom walked to her own door and pulled it open for her. She stepped out, curious of his intentions, but grateful that he was delaying the inevitable.  
  
As Grissom closed the door behind her, Catherine walked over the dusty path road to stand, arms folded, in front of the signpost. An unexpected tear glistened in her eye and made its way down her cheek as she beheld the city beyond its sign. Catherine wiped her face dry before Grissom could notice as she heard her name being called. She turned to face the speaker. Catherine moved quickly towards Grissom and their lips met with gentle force. Her hands moved from Grissom's face into his hair to pull him closer to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gil." Catherine said as they pulled apart, still holding tightly to each other, unwilling to let even a millimetre of air in between them.  
  
"I am too."  
  
"No, I mean, there's something I have to tell you. I have to tell you now because it'll be easier for us both when we step over that boarder."  
  
Grissom pulled away, confusion conquering his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"It's about Simon."  
  
Grissom's brow furrowed further. Catherine knew the loathing that had developed between the two men was severe. She also knew what she was about to say would tear Grissom to pieces. Breathing deeply in and lowering her eyes to her dust coated shoes she told him.  
  
"He... I... We kissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I know it's very very very extra short but I figured I owe you a chapter and it's better than nothing. I know everyone loves happy things (so go read chapter 5 or 10 ;) ) but fear not my friends, happiness looms ever closer. Pleeeeeeeeease review. I need replenishing! ;) ~ Cath 


	17. Hanky Panky and Monkey Business

A/N: Firstly, I would like to say that I am so pleased you haven't forgotten my story through my long absence, thank you. Secondly, congratulations to all those G/C angels who won or came second or third in the voting. Thirdly, thank you to those of you who voted for this story!! I am truly amazed and grateful to you crazy kids. I really appreciate that. So here's a chapter I think (I hope) you might like.  
  
Previously:  
  
"No, I mean, there's something I have to tell you. I have to tell you now because it'll be easier for us both when we step over that boarder."  
  
Grissom pulled away, confusion conquering his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"It's about Simon."  
  
Grissom's brow furrowed further. Catherine knew the loathing that had developed between the two men was severe. She also knew what she was about to say would tear Grissom to pieces. Breathing deeply in and lowering her eyes to her dust coated shoes she told him.  
  
"He... I... We kissed."  
  
Chapter 17 - Hanky Panky and Monkey Business  
  
May 9th - 9:25pm  
  
Just Outside Vegas  
  
"You kissed him?"  
  
Grissom's question was not filled with emotion; infact it was quite the opposite. Catherine could not see any hurt or anger; she even checked for relief - nothing. This caused the situation to become much worse on her part.  
  
Grissom was consciously trying to keep his emotions level. He knew he sounded monotonous and unfeeling through his tone, but inside he was raging. After Catherine had told him he realised that he already knew and that now she was just confirming it.  
  
The silence was deadly and Catherine was feeling very uncomfortable as Grissom stared blankly at her. He was silent so she decided to speak now and defend herself.  
  
"Listen, Gil," she paused, anticipating a response. When there wasn't one she continued. "I stopped it eventually, he just has a bizarre affect on me. He... he sort of reminds me of you."  
  
The latter part was said with a slight smile which showed her teeth, and a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Does he?" The comment made by Catherine had irritated Grissom. In no way whatsoever did he want to be like Simon. "How?"  
  
"Not in a personality way, Grissom," Catherine quickly filled in, hearing the anger in his voice as he spoke. "You smell the same."  
  
"We *smell* the same?"  
  
"Yeh," Catherine smiled at his surprise, "and..."  
  
"And what, Catherine?" Grissom pressed at her pause.  
  
"And you, well... well you sort of kiss the same too." She then audibly muttered her thoughts with another shrug, "only I prefer your way."  
  
Grissom ignored this and said, "Well, it's not like anything can happen between *us*, is it?"  
  
"Right." Catherine was slightly offended about Grissom's lack of anger but disguised her distress from him. "I am sorry, Gil. He just, sort of, took me by surprise."  
  
"It's ok, Catherine," he responded in a business-like tone.  
  
There was another long silence. Catherine was staring at Grissom who was now looking at the 'Welcome' sign. He looked back at her and said,  
  
"I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"Yeh, me too. And, Gil, thanks for not making a big deal out of this."  
  
He smiled at her, although his insides were screaming, and placed both his hands on her shoulders. Pulling her towards him he kissed her forehead and encircled her in his arms.  
  
May 12th - 3:25am  
  
CSI Lab  
  
"So, did you have a good time at the reunion?"  
  
Grissom, Nick and Greg were all in Greg's lab waiting for the lab results on a case the two CSIs were working on. It was Nick who had spoken, his usual Texas twang leaking through his words.  
  
"Yes. It was good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
This time it was Greg who spoke.   
  
"Sounds exciting," he continued sarcastically. "No hanky panky with Catherine then? Man, if I got the chance to spend a whole weekend with Catherine I'd have-"  
  
"Greg?" Grissom interrupted, "may I have my results please?"  
  
"Oh, right, sure thing, boss," he replied with a wink at Grissom and a large grin thrown Nick's way.  
  
Satisfied with his attempt at winding Grissom up, Greg got back to work. Grissom's mind, however, had floated back to Catherine. Working for the last couple of nights had been a relief for Grissom. He acted normally around Catherine but made sure that they were not on any cases together just yet. It was hard to let go of something that he had had so close to him, even though they both knew that they had no choice.  
  
Grissom was hurt about Simon but had decided not to show Catherine how much it bothered him. They were not an item and he had no reason to be angry with her even though he did feel betrayed. He knew Catherine and he knew Simon. Simon was always up for a challenge and Catherine had made sure he had one; it was her way. But Grissom also knew that Catherine did not like Simon any more than he did; he knew the kiss meant nothing.  
  
Grissom stood between Nick and Greg, rolling his fingers around the gold pen he had bought on the reunion weekend from the shop next to the supermarket and which now lay in his pocket. Should he carry on? May 16th was not looking very promising in Grissom's eyes anymore.  
  
Later that morning, however, Grissom's mind began to change.  
  
May 12th - 6:35am  
  
Grissom's Office  
  
"Case solved."  
  
Grissom looked up as Catherine walked into his office closing the door behind her, and threw her report onto his desk with a large and satisfied smile already spread across her face.  
  
"Good, thank you."  
  
Grissom went back to completing his own paperwork as he heard Catherine drop into the chair opposite him on the other side of his desk.  
  
He looked up at her and found her still to be smiling, but slightly excitedly this time.  
  
"Hey, Gris... you got any jell-O?"  
  
Grissom lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Finding his mouth slightly open, he closed it and swallowed. The time Grissom and Catherine had spent away from work had not been mentioned by either since they crossed the boarder into Vegas.  
  
Before he answered her, Catherine took the opportunity the long pause presented, lifted herself out of the chair and made her way to the break room; content with the surprise she had given Grissom.  
  
Finding the break room empty, Catherine commenced making herself some coffee. A couple of minutes later Greg walked into the room and fell heavily into the sofa that was situated on the other side of the room to Catherine. The two exchanged their 'hellos' and, after a few minutes silence while Catherine finished making her coffee, sat down opposite Greg and grabbed a magazine from the table between them, Greg said,  
  
"So, I hear there was no monkey business on your little weekend for two."  
  
Catherine looked up from her hot coffee surprised at Greg's comment, but responded characteristically quickly and coolly.  
  
"Aw, now what makes you think that, Greggo?"  
  
A smile played upon her face as she saw Greg's face change from smug to stunned. He then laughed at what he presumed was Catherine's "joke" and winked at her saying spiritedly,   
  
"Now *that's* what I like to hear!"  
  
**  
  
Soon enough the break room was filled with the other four CSIs, all looking particularly pleased with their night's work. Grissom had situated himself in Catherine's seat as she and Greg made the coffee. She walked over to him, with his drink and her own, and stood directly in front of him.  
  
"Shift yourself, mister. You're sitting in my throne."  
  
Grissom stared up at Catherine whose lips were threatening a smile. Finding himself quite comfortable where he was, he didn't move but pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You don't get your drink if you don't budge up."  
  
"Fine," he replied, "but you can get the next round of coffee."  
  
"Suits me."  
  
Grissom shuffled along the couch as Catherine turned her back to him to place the cups of coffee on the table. As she turned back she saw that, although Grissom had left her plenty of space to sit down in her old seat, he also had spread his arm across the back of it. His legs were crossed and he appeared very calm and untroubled. Catherine glanced at him briefly, then casually took the seat he had given up for her. She could feel his arm touching the back of her neck then, suddenly, but only for a split second, Grissom's hand brushed her shoulder sending a reign of shivers straight through her body. She was sure she had visually shaken but no one seemed to notice. She stiffened for a few moments then thought, if he is going to play this game, why shouldn't I?  
  
Grissom felt Catherine shuffle her body down the couch a bit as she said,  
  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Catherine relaxed her head and neck and used Grissom's arm as a sort of pillow. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. On relaxing, Catherine had noticed that her head was close to Grissom's shoulder and their bodies were completely touching down their sides. Both were feeling as though an earthquake had erupted in their stomachs.  
  
Grissom and Catherine's legs now lay out in front of them so that their feet were under the coffee table. Catherine felt Grissom's foot shift positions and very gently touch her own. She knew he was silently telling her that she was not going to get away with that one. His foot then smoothly went straight over Catherine's linking the two together and never dropping contact. She could almost feel her blood accelerate inside her. This had to stop, even though both knew they were only teasing each other.  
  
Catherine opened her eyes and sat straight up, apparently appearing to pick up her coffee from the table in front of her. Everyone's eyes in the room were on the couple on the couch; some with bemused expressions, some trying to hold back a grin. Thinking that her sprawling on the couch in Grissom's arms must have seemed strange to the others in the room, Catherine shook the thought from her mind and attempted to start up a conversation. Everyone was settled with his or her own steaming cup of coffee, which they had gratefully accepted off Greg and Catherine, and a conversation about the Vegas clubs arose.  
  
Warrick, Greg and Catherine being more knowledgeable about this were laughing heartily together about their experiences, with Nick chipping in quite often and Grissom and Sara listening intently but offering no comments themselves. Catherine made sure that she sat on the edge of the sofa and didn't sink back into the comfort of her boss' arm.  
  
"Oh yeh, that's right, Cath," Warrick said enthusiastically after one of Catherine's comments about a bar he was particularly fond of, "yeh, that bar is amazing, man. Plus they give you those jell-O shots now. You know the ones made up of jell-O and vodka? Heaven."  
  
"Mmm, jell-O shots," Catherine said with an ecstatic look appearing on her face. "We ought to try that sometime, Grissom," she said twisting her body round to face him and concealing a wink she shot his way.  
  
Grissom was ready for that comment. He saw Catherine's eyes light up as soon as Warrick mentioned jell-O, and he had a response ready.  
  
"Yeh, I think I'll fit right in there now," he responded with jest. "Jell-O, a bumblebee for a logo, and you at my side? How could I go wrong?"  
  
"Oh I don't know..." Catherine replied in mock ponder staring at the ceiling, "I have a feeling the alcohol could," she brought her eyes down to look Grissom straight in the eye and continued, "send you over the edge."  
  
He stared straight back at her. Knowing she was referring to their small incidents of flying over the edge of their bed a fair few times, he decided to play along.  
  
"True, true," he said, in the same mocking tone Catherine had used. "Hey, it's not an open mic bar is it? I think a whole lot of ear drums in the vicinity would be damaged."  
  
"You should count yourself lucky that it doesn't have wooden doors inside!"  
  
Grissom put his hands together melodramatically and said teasingly, "Thank you, God!"  
  
Straight after this had been said, Catherine and Grissom both leant forwards to grab Grissom's coffee cup that lay on the table. Their hands touched as they both encircled the cup with their own. They quickly turned their faces to each other and their eyes met. The room was suddenly completely still. So still that both Catherine and Grissom's breathing could be heard. After a few long seconds, Grissom blinked and looked towards the coffee cup they both still had a hold of.  
  
"That's mine." He said quietly.  
  
"I know," Catherine replied defiantly, brushing his comment away with her other hand, "but I've finished mine." A huge grin had spread across her face with glee as she ran her hand over Grissom's wrist and gently removed his hand from over hers so that she could steal the last of his coffee.  
  
The others present in the room watched all that had been taking place between the couple with extreme interest. This kind of interaction had never taken place between Grissom and Catherine before; at least not in front of them. They had seen it from Catherine; the flirty actions and the fast comebacks; but never from Grissom. Was this what they are like when they are together out of work?  
  
Eyebrows lifted Greg said, "Cosy... so," and picking up on the only bit of the previous conversation he could understand, Greg continued, "are you going to give us a song, Cath?"  
  
"*No*." Catherine responded in unison with Grissom; both were grateful for the break in tension.  
  
"Okay, okay," Greg said, holding up his hands in defence. Letting a small pause follow, he then spoke again. "I suppose I can settle for a dance." He grinned at Catherine, who grinned back and replied,  
  
"I don't know if you could handle it, Greg. What do you think, Gil?"  
  
Everyone's eyes quickly flashed from Catherine, who was still staring at Greg, to Grissom. They were all surprised at what Catherine had just asked him. Had Grissom actually danced with Catherine? They were all eagerly anticipating Grissom's answer.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Brass was standing in the doorway. "Can I have a word?"  
  
May 12th - 8am  
  
CSI Car Park  
  
"Hey, Grissom."  
  
Grissom spun around as he heard Catherine voice sail towards him, whilst suddenly being very aware that they were the only two people in the car park.  
  
"Hey, Catherine."  
  
"So, what did Brass want?"  
  
"Oh just to tell me that they had linked the guy Nick and I put away today to some other old unsolved case."  
  
"Two for one, nice job."  
  
Grissom and Catherine's eyes locked and they both noticed their breathing quicken suddenly. Neither said a word. It felt almost dangerous to be left alone with each other. Catherine felt her chest tighten as Grissom's breath glided over her face. Their proximity was too close, she had to step back, or say something. She wished her phone would ring because she couldn't get herself out of this situation. Grissom seemed to be having the same problem; he was sure they were moving closer although neither had actually moved their feet.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She wasn't used to this but they couldn't go back on their words. Not in Vegas.  
  
She cleared her throat, which triggered them both to be suddenly aware of what they were thinking. Grissom shuffled back slightly but Catherine lay her hand on his arm and ran it down gently to his hand. She squeezed it and said,  
  
"You want to grab some breakfast?"  
  
His answer was delivered a little too quickly for Catherine's liking.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm pretty tired. I just want to go home and sleep for a year."  
  
"Right... Ok then, uh, sleep tight."  
  
Catherine leant forwards automatically and lifted her face to Grissom's. She stopped quickly, pausing just before her lips reached his. Not for the first time the breath breezing out of both of them danced together between their lips. Catherine lowered first her eyes then her face from his, and this time it was she who stepped back. She made a mental note that she must remember to check herself in public when she was around Grissom. Neither of them could afford to be seen acting as though they were more than colleagues.  
  
Slightly embarrassed at her small mistake Catherine turned and walked back to her car, half expecting to hear Grissom call her back and say that he's changed his mind. He didn't.  
  
Grissom watched Catherine walk away. Checking that he had remembered the pen and the newly added map that were currently situated in his pocket, he got into his car. He would have given anything to have breakfast with Catherine that morning, but May 16th was drawing near and if he wanted to make *that* perfect, then what he was about to do was more important than breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Like I always say - it'd be lovely if you reviewed. I'm always keen on feedback. I hope chapter 18 will be here soon. Thanks for reading. ~ Cath 


	18. Children, Today We Will Be Learning How ...

This is one of those nonsense chapters - kind of like the weird earlier chapters. I was in a nonsense mood ;) Thanks for all your great reviews from the previous two chapters! This is for graveshiftcsi!! I hope I can 'see' you all soon.  
  
Previously:  
  
Grissom watched Catherine walk away. Checking that he had remembered the pen and the newly added map that were currently situated in his pocket, he got into his car. He would have given anything to have breakfast with Catherine that morning, but May 16th was drawing near and if he wanted to make *that* perfect, then what he was about to do was more important than breakfast.  
  
Chapter 18 - Children, Today We'll Be Learning How To Bake Cakes  
  
May 12th - 11:30am  
  
Grissom's Condo  
  
He needed to sleep. Grissom had not felt as tired as he was feeling now for a long while. It seemed that, while his work at CSI soothed him, his recent weekend away with Catherine had drawn all the energy out of his body. He smiled at the thought as he took a cold bottle of mineral water out of his fridge and made his way rather slowly to his bedroom.  
  
Getting changed into a large T-shirt and some cool pyjama bottoms, Grissom threw his duvet aside and clambered into his bed, placing the already half- empty bottle of water on his bedside table. Setting his alarm to awaken him to another night's work, Grissom hauled his duvet over him, sighed deeply and relaxed into his mattress. Knowing that half of his intended deed for May 16th had been fulfilled that morning, he drifted into a well deserved and much needed, relaxing sleep.  
  
5:30pm  
  
Grissom's Bedroom  
  
As Grissom awoke further, the sound of his telephone came rushing louder and clearer into his ears. Slightly annoyed that it was not his alarm that had woken him and that he would still very much appreciate a couple more hours sleep, he reluctantly picked his phone off its hook and answered.  
  
"Hey, Gil..." There was a pause while Grissom's mind slowly caught up with the present. "It's Catherine."  
  
"Yeh, I know." Deciding that this conversation would be far better than a pitiful hour or two more sleep, Grissom sat up in his warm bed and leant against his headboard, picking up his bottle of water after he did so.  
  
"Right. Well I was just wondering if you could do me a favour... I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Ok," Grissom responded hesitantly, deciding to avoid Catherine's question. "What's up?"  
  
"It's nothing big. Lindsey rang a little while ago to tell me she got the top grade in two of her tests today at school, and-"  
  
"What tests were they?" Grissom interrupted.  
  
"Uh, English and history. Anyway, I wanted-"  
  
"Oh, not science?"  
  
"No. So I wanted to bake her some fairy cakes. They're her favourite."  
  
There was a pause as Grissom waited for more to come. When Catherine said nothing more, he asked,  
  
"Where do I come in to all this?"  
  
"Well, Lindsey is at her friend Rachel's now and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and bake with me."  
  
A smile broke Grissom's pursed lips, appreciating Catherine's request for his company.  
  
"Sure, Catherine. I'll come over after I've showered and changed."  
  
"Great and if you could-"  
  
"So, why not science?" Grissom interrupted for a third time.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why didn't Lindsey get top grade in her science test? She's got a stunner of a scientist for a mother. Doesn't she like it? I mean, if I had you for a mother, aside from that being incredibly weird, I bet you anything I would love the subject. She does like it a little bit, right?"  
  
"Relax, Gil. It's nice that you're taking an interest in my daughter but you shouldn't get so worked up."  
  
"I'm not worked up. So why not the science test?"  
  
"Oh, she's got that tomorrow." Catherine allowed a little chuckle to escape from her lips and run down the phone line.  
  
"Oh, thanks for telling me," Grissom said with laughter evident in his voice. "I'll bring my work clothes over so we can go to work straight from yours. That ok?"  
  
"Good idea. Oh and while you're at it could you pick up some self-raising flour and some eggs for me? Thanks, Gil. Ok-"  
  
"I-"  
  
"-then, bye."  
  
Grissom heard the click of Catherine's phone, paused, then smiled as he put his phone onto its receiver, climbed out of his, now cooler, bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
6:35pm  
  
Catherine's House  
  
Dressed in sweat pants and Lindsey's Harry Potter T-shirt that she had become very fond of, Catherine heard her doorbell ring and waited for Grissom's familiar knock on the door soon after it; a habit he seemed to have picked up.  
  
Making sure her house was presentable as she past through it, Catherine made her way to her front door. Taking in a deep breath with the words, 'we're in Vegas' pumping through her head, she turned the door handle and smiled as she saw her boss standing in the doorway clad in his work clothes and sunglasses, and clutching a plain white plastic bag. Catherine lifted her eyebrows as she took in his appearance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope you brought some other clothes," she said, "baking cakes can be a messy business."  
  
"Oh." Grissom paused; he hadn't thought of that. "I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Right, well we'll just have to see how you look in my apron then, won't we?"  
  
Pursing his lips to prevent him from smiling at the image of Catherine laughing at him in a short, frilly, pink spotted apron, (he had no idea what Catherine's apron looked like), Grissom stepped into her house as she stepped back, opening the door further, to let him through.  
  
With what felt like fire melting her insides, Catherine followed Grissom through her hall.  
  
"I feel a bit underdressed," she told him with a hint of jest evident in her tone.  
  
Grissom turned around to face her, stopping them both in their tracks in Catherine's living room just in front of her sofa.  
  
"You look lovely."  
  
Catherine looked up at him, her mouth slightly open with an expression of confusion tallying with worry playing upon her features; though she was feeling neither.  
  
"Thank you," she said after a few seconds.  
  
"Any time." Grissom cleared his throat. "I bought the eggs and flour you asked for," he said, holding up the plastic bag.  
  
Catherine chuckled her thanks, remembering their phone conversation. She ignored the bag and stepped around Grissom to make her way to the kitchen.  
  
"You coming?" she shot back at him through the closing kitchen door.  
  
**  
  
It turned out Catherine's apron was a simple long plain white one, with the usual large pocket at the front. Grissom had a similar one himself so there was no awkwardness about wearing it in front of Catherine. He saw that she had already laid out all of the ingredients and equipment on the kitchen side, so he had added the flour and eggs to complete the display.  
  
As he attempted to tie the apron around his back he heard Catherine say, "Pass me the scales, would you?"  
  
When he replied, "Just a second," Catherine looked behind her at him and saw him struggling with his apron.  
  
A smile which displayed the brilliant white of her teeth lit up her face as she said through a delicate laugh, "Let me do that."  
  
Grissom dropped his hands from behind his back as Catherine moved behind him.  
  
"The ties are too long, you should wrap them round your middle."  
  
Grissom felt Catherine's arms snake around his waist from behind him, gripping the ties in her hands. Catherine had not had this much contact with her boss since their last embrace at the Las Vegas boarder. She could feel her breathing rate increase and shut her eyes to try and keep it under the little control she could muster. Neither of them spoke as Catherine performed this task, because both were concentrating on not letting their touch invoke any unwanted, or rather inappropriate, emotions. She swapped the ties over in her hands and pulled them round the opposite sides, to Grissom's back. When Catherine had finished tying the apron she let her hands linger a little longer on his lower back than was necessary as the silence continued to reign over the two colleagues.  
  
"So," she said, preventing her thoughts from travelling any further, "what about those scales?"  
  
**  
  
As Catherine began placing the ingredients into the large mixing bowl, Grissom helped by handing them to her as she called them out.  
  
"Um, ok flour's next."  
  
Grissom opened the new flour bag and held it out to her.  
  
"Oh, wait," Catherine said, looking around for the sieve. "I need the-"  
  
At precisely the wrong moment the top of the flour bag in Grissom's hand collided with Catherine's exclaiming arm and a cloud of flour covered Grissom's face. The bag then toppled over and split, pouring most of its contents over the counter leaving the rest in the bag or for the floor.  
  
Grissom puffed, blowing a mist of flour into the air from around his mouth. Catherine was trying desperately hard not to burst into giggles at seeing Grissom disguised in a mask of white.  
  
"Oh my God, Gil, I am so sorry." Catherine could feel her giggles coming to the surface.  
  
"It's not funny, Catherine."  
  
Grissom had wiped his fingers along his eyes in order to allow him to open them and caused a pattern of three fingers to run across each eye to his temples.  
  
Trying to hold her smile in, Catherine exclaimed, "You look like a racoon!"  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
At that comment Grissom dipped his hand into the mound of flour on the side, scooped some up into his fingers and flicked it at Catherine's face. Anticipating his move, Catherine ducked down. The flour, however, landed itself mainly in her hair. Catherine stood up very straight and glared at Grissom.  
  
"You got flour in my hair." Her tone was deadly; so deadly that Grissom actually took a step back. "You'll pay for that... ... *Master*."  
  
At her words Catherine moved both of her hands down to the side that was providing them with flour and scooped up several ounces, keeping her fingers tight together so nothing fell through them. She advanced slowly on Grissom, who had taken a few more steps back and was now on the opposite side of the kitchen table to Catherine.  
  
"Now, Catherine," he said staring at the mountain of flour in her hands, "you'll get your kitchen messy."  
  
"Never mind," she responded in an instant, and added with a destructive smile, "you're cleaning it up."  
  
Catherine imitated the beginning action of throwing the flour over Grissom so he would shield his face as a natural reaction. When he did so, she raced around the table to where he was, flour in hand, and threw the contents over him as soon as he released his defensive arms. Grissom's earlier shielded face was still pale from the previous lot that had unfortunately hit him, but the ingredient managed to coat this once more. It also thoroughly layered his hair and spread across most of his front, covering Catherine's apron and his clothes in white powder.  
  
Satisfied, and with a huge grin illuminating her face, Catherine beat her hands together sending another puff of white into the air. Grissom looked down at his black clothes, now grey, and said threateningly,  
  
"Speaking of paying people back..."  
  
Grissom, now finding them both at quite a distance from the other side of the kitchen that housed the flour, moved back towards Catherine while her hands were void of any type of ingredient and, despite her pleas for a truce, he continued to make his way to the enormous amount of flour that was resting innocently across the table top.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Gil." Catherine turned her back to him and upped her pace, running towards the white surface. Her aim? To get to the flour. Grissom's aim? To get her *into* the flour. Grissom reached out his arm that was closest to Catherine and grabbed her round her middle.  
  
"No, Grissom, put me down!" Catherine yelled through her squeals and laughter that were filling the room. "Let- let me go!"  
  
With ease Grissom lifted Catherine's feet off the floor and re-positioned himself so that his back was to the flour-house; he was now between it and Catherine.  
  
Catherine felt Grissom's grip around her waist loosen, and she turned around to face him. She had expected him at that point to remove his arm, when he didn't she found herself locked in his grasp. His arm, now a little higher than it previously was, was putting a large but comfortable amount of pressure on Catherine's back causing their bodies to become airtight.  
  
Grissom just simply looked at her. He sent waves of emotion rushing through her veins. She was going to find work hard for a while if this is how he made her feel with a customary look. Catherine could feel her blood begin to pound in her ears and her stomach erupt with desire, despite Grissom's flour coated self.  
  
Grissom's other arm found its way to Catherine's side, and then let the other mirror it. He stepped back slightly from her causing air to rush between their bodies.  
  
"At least you can change your clothes," Grissom said, sending one eyebrow higher than the other, "plus look at my hair!"  
  
"Your hair *does* looks a little whiter than usual, Mr. Grissom," Catherine remarked with a smirk.  
  
Smirking right back, Grissom retorted, "Yeh, I really should get that seen to. Infact, I think I will right now."  
  
Seeing Catherine's eyes widen Grissom brought her further into his arms before she could escape his grip, and shook his head vigorously from side to side sending vast amounts of flour to float down towards Catherine. She pushed Grissom's body away from hers with both hands on his chest, but only after he'd managed to coat her in flour.  
  
"Oh, I know what you're thinking," Grissom said as Catherine shot a look at him, then at the peacefully resting flour. You'll have to get past me first."  
  
"I've got moves you've never seen, *boss*."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that anymore."  
  
Grissom's comment surprised Catherine. Although their weekend wasn't specifically mentioned, both were suddenly plunged into a strange silence. Catherine didn't feel uncomfortable but felt as though she had to avoid looking at Grissom. Her eyes shot to the first thing they could find; the clock.  
  
"Shit!" Her words cracked the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The time. Lindsey's going to be home soon and we haven't even made the mixture yet," she said quickly, rushing to her flour disguised counter.  
  
"Uh, Catherine, I don't know if you've realise but the flour is all over the place. You can't put it in the cake now."  
  
"Well, there's some left in the bag and I have a little bit in the flour pot. Maybe it'll come to the right amount. If not, we can just third the mixture or something."  
  
8:05pm  
  
Whilst Catherine had stirred the mixture, put it into baby cake paper containers and put them into the oven, Grissom had wiped up all the excess flour. They now both stood calmly in the centre of Catherine's kitchen looking rather pleased with the now completed fairy cakes that lay cooling on the side.  
  
"We are going to be so late for work," a flour painted Catherine pointed out to a flour covered Grissom.  
  
"Oh yeh," he agreed, "and *that* won't look suspicious. I'm going to have to go back home and shower... again, and change... again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gil. I didn't mean for us to have an evening like this."  
  
Grissom smiled affectionately at her. "It's ok. I had... fun."  
  
"Yeh, right," Catherine snorted. "I tell you what, you stay here and have a shower, I'll go to yours and pick up some more clothes. That way we won't really lose any time and Lindsey will get to see you."  
  
Catherine knew she was making excuses for him to stay but managed to persuade herself that this was better and less time consuming than Grissom going back to his place to get ready. He looked suspiciously at her but eventually agreed.  
  
"I'd like to see Lindsey again. Wish her luck in her science test tomorrow."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and made her way past Grissom heading towards the stairs. He followed and she led him to her bathroom.  
  
"Towels are in that cupboard. Ok, so I'll see you later." She began to make her way out of the room.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you want a key?"  
  
"I already have one."  
  
9:05pm  
  
"We should be at work right now."  
  
Catherine had emerged from the bathroom in her own bedroom, glowing with the look of someone who has just freshly showered, and was making her way across her kitchen floor towards Grissom who was sitting on one of her bar stools at her kitchen counter.  
  
"Lindsey in bed?"  
  
"Yeh," Catherine answered walking further into the kitchen to stand beside Grissom, "I was hoping to spend more time with her tonight but what with me driving to yours and the showers... you know it took me ages to get the flour out of my hair."  
  
"Serves you right for having long hair."  
  
"It's not long, Grissom."  
  
"It's longer than mine."  
  
"Good, I should hope so!"  
  
Catherine turned and started to walk towards her coat and bag that Grissom had lain out on the kitchen table. Grissom lifted himself off the barstool and followed her. Catching up with her he grabbed the left side loophole of Catherine's trousers with his right index finger and middle finger and stopped her walking away. She jerked back as he spun her around smoothly by the loop he had a hold of. Catherine gave Grissom a puzzled look; she was fully aware of his fingers slipping out of the loop and his hand then resting on her hip. Grissom's face looked different to Catherine this time. His expression was showing determination but also anxiety.  
  
"You have some flour on your face," he told her. "There's still little bits around this room, I think."  
  
"Oh, ok thanks," Catherine replied as she began to move to her hall for the mirror.  
  
Grabbing her again and pulling her gently back to him by her wrist, Grissom said, "I'll do it."  
  
Catherine slowly took a few steps towards him, shook her hair out of her face as she looked up at him, and closed her eyes. She felt his fingers glide up her neck, over her jaw and up to her cheek bone where more pressure was applied as Grissom wiped her face clean of flour. Still feeling his hand on her face, Catherine opened her eyes, stared up at him for a few long seconds, then looked down.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, conscious of his hand beginning to cup her face. She could feel his other hand follow its brother's performance until she was gently forced to look back at him. Their faces were close together and Catherine could once more feel the familiarity of Grissom's breath swim pleasantly over her face. She closed her eyes as she started to see Grissom move closer to her and feel him lift her face towards his with his hands.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Catherine's lightening fast reactions caused her to almost sprint away from Grissom. Brushing her hair out of her face once again, she headed towards the kitchen door where her daughter stood.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Catherine asked Lindsey tenderly and breathlessly, concerned that her daughter may have witnessed something she shouldn't have.  
  
"I thought I heard voices so I came down. Why are you and Mr. Grissom still here?"  
  
"We're just about to leave, ok, sweetie? You know you have a babysitter so don't worry. Love you, now get some sleep. Goodnight." She kissed her daughter lovingly twice on her forehead and softly turned her towards the stairs by her shoulders.  
  
Taking a deep breath in and trying to comprehend what had just taken place, Catherine watched Lindsey say goodnight to her babysitter, who had positioned herself on the couch after she had arrived twenty minutes ago, and climb the stairs. Just at that moment Grissom's phone started to ring.  
  
*****  
  
Thanks for reading!! Please review and let me know what you thought, what you hoped, what you hope, what you loved, what you didn't, if you were glued to your screen or if you fell asleep half way through etc etc. :D Thank you. ~ Cath 


	19. Mirror Versus Glass

I kept getting ready to post this chapter, then deciding against it. I'm still not completely happy with it but I think this is the best it's going to get. Also, I hope you understand it. It's probably rather unlikely but blah!! It's fiction, who cares!? (Sorry if you actually do care!) ;) Right, so thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you like this one too! I'll shut up now and let you read it.  
  
Previously:  
  
"We're just about to leave, ok, sweetie? You know you have a babysitter so don't worry. Love you, now get some sleep. Goodnight." She kissed her daughter lovingly twice on her forehead and softly turned her towards the stairs by her shoulders.  
  
Taking a deep breath in and trying to comprehend what had just taken place, Catherine watched Lindsey say goodnight to her babysitter, who had positioned herself on the couch after she had arrived twenty minutes ago, and climb the stairs. Just at that moment Grissom's phone started to ring.  
  
Chapter 19 - Mirror Versus Glass  
  
May 12th - 9:40pm  
  
CSI Breakroom  
  
"Sorry we're late boys and girls."  
  
Grissom and Catherine entered the breakroom of CSI together, now aware that the rest of the team thought they knew about the cause of their lateness. Grissom thought back to the voice on the end of the phone line. Brass had called to discover what was delaying the two senior CSIs. Considering Grissom avoided mentioning to Brass that he was with Catherine at that precise moment, she herself received a call off the Captain a minute after Grissom's line disconnected. Both gave a different and rather spontaneous alibi encouraging Brass to suspect nothing.  
  
"Alright," Grissom continued without allowing room for interruption, "Nick, Catherine, newly weds found dead at the Riviera, Brass is waiting for you there. Warrick, Sara, you're with me."  
  
4:30am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Catherine looked at Nick and smiled with satisfaction as they watched the forty two year old man dressed up in an Elvis Presley costume be guided out of the room by an officer. Catherine sighed and slumped back into her chair.  
  
"We did it, Nicky."  
  
"We sure did."  
  
"Great work."  
  
"You too, Cath. You had him quaking in those Elvis boots of his."  
  
Catherine chuckled. "I love this job."  
  
"Yeh. Hey listen, I'm going to get a coffee. You want one?"  
  
"Sure, thanks. I'll wait outside." Catherine pointed outside the room indicating that she would wait for Nick there as he walked out of the room to get himself and his colleague some caffeine; it had been a long and frustrating night. Catherine brought her hands up to her temples and applied pressure in a circular motion in an attempt to rid herself of the small but annoying headache that had introduced itself half way through the night. As she heard Nick's footsteps walk away from the interrogation room, she heard a different set get increasingly louder as their owner reached the room. Catherine looked up when the footsteps became silent and saw Grissom standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Nice work on the case."  
  
Catherine smiled her thanks and started to lift herself out of the chair. However, something interrupted her halfway through.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
She froze in mid-lift as he spoke, then sat back down slowly in the chair she very much wanted to get out of or exchange for a more comfortable, spongy lounge chair.  
  
"Nick will be here soon, Gil."  
  
"Yeh, I heard. This won't take long."  
  
4:35am  
  
Behind the One-Way Glass of the Interrogation Room  
  
"Hi Guys. Have you seen Catherine? She's supposed to be meeting me outside this room."  
  
Warrick and Sara had both situated themselves in front of the glass and were listening to the couple inside's conversation. Nick entered the room after he phrased the question and received his answer as he looked at what Sara was pointing to.  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Nick began to make his way out of the door and back to where Catherine was in the interrogation room when both Warrick and Sara hissed at him to come back. Nick looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"You don't want to interrupt what could be a very interesting conversation, do you, man?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gris just said that he needed to talk to her."  
  
"Talk to who?"  
  
"Catherine," Sara exclaimed, impatient for Nick to understand so that she and Warrick could listen to what the completely unaware couple in the joining room were saying. "You've seen the way they've been behaving. This conversation is going to be pure gold."  
  
"Oh no way, man, no way. It could be really private," Nick told them sincerely.  
  
There was a pause as the two CSIs considered their invasion on the senior CSI's privacy. In a silent agreement the three younger investigators began to make their way out of the room; but they all caught something out of the corner of their eyes which caused them to come to a complete halt.  
  
Grissom had made his way over to Catherine and sat beside her on the table she was leaning on, her head resting in her hands. He then lifted his own hand, ran it softly up Catherine's arm and laced his fingers through hers, pulling it towards him. Nick, Warrick and Sara whizzed back into the room and were almost pressing their faces against the glass.  
  
4:37am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Catherine responded to the feel of Grissom's skin touching the back of her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed automatically and her thumb started naturally to stoke his little finger. The touch and movement felt so natural and comforting that neither gave it a second thought. However, suddenly their location came flooding back into Catherine's mind and her eyes shot open.  
  
4:38am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
"Gil," the onlookers heard Catherine say in a low tone, "you're a little close." After she said so, she took her hand out of Grissom's and backed her chair away from the figure that was looming over her.  
  
"Sorry," they heard Grissom respond.  
  
"So, you, uh, wanted to talk to me," were Catherine's next, rather shaky words, heard by more people than she knew.  
  
"Yes, I did," he said frankly, without continuing.  
  
4:40am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Catherine was becoming slightly impatient with Grissom. He wouldn't spit out whatever he was trying to say and she wanted to be home in time to get something to eat, sleep for an hour and take Lindsey to school.  
  
4:40am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
All three CSIs held their breath as they waited for Grissom to tell Catherine the something he didn't seem to want to say.  
  
"Let me cook you dinner."  
  
There was a pause as the three listeners saw Catherine consider her answer. She lifted her eyes to her boss, showing an astonished expression in her features.  
  
"Not if you want us to work on the same case ever again," Catherine finally replied.  
  
"You're angry I haven't paired us together yet?"  
  
This question confused Nick, Warrick and Sara.  
  
"But he does pair them together, what're they talking about?" Nick exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
They heard Catherine's voice hit their ears as she spoke again.  
  
"Well, before you'd have put us two on the case that you, Warrick and Sara had today."  
  
"That was before," Grissom replied.  
  
"Before what?" Nick asked, assuming that Sara or Warrick would know.  
  
"Shut up, Nick!" Sara cried.  
  
"Come on, man, we're trying to listen," Warrick told him, never taking his eyes of Catherine or Grissom.  
  
4:43am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
The couple inside the interrogation room continued.  
  
"We agreed, Gil. Vegas would be the same as it always was." Catherine was wondering why Grissom was bringing this up now. Her tone was becoming increasingly dangerous as Grissom continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, Catherine but I can't pair us up just yet. I'm not ready."  
  
"But we agreed - no difference." It was clear that the CSI and her superior were thinking on completely different levels and it was beginning to confuse Catherine. She continued, "This isn't just about working together, Gil. Why did you ask me to dinner? You know that can't happen."  
  
"But then you're *making* Vegas different, Catherine! We used to have dinner together all the time."  
  
"I know we did, but you know how it'll turn out." She really could not see his way of thinking, but at the same time assumed that he couldn't see hers. Her impatience with Grissom was rising. Although she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him, they both knew a relationship at work would never run smoothly.  
  
"You're contradicting yourself," Grissom said, his voice becoming louder. "If you don't want it to turn out that way then don't let it."  
  
"That's not fair, Grissom." Catherine was on her feet and staring unbelievingly at her boss, who was now also on his feet, half a metre away from her. "We have to work together on this. I can't *stop* what I *want* to do... what *we* want to do, if you're not going to help me. This whole thing won't work in Vegas, you *know* that, and we agreed."  
  
4:45am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
"Fine then tell me you don't love me now that we're back in Vegas."  
  
"What?" Nick asked, utterly astounded.  
  
"Nick!" called Warrick and Sara together.  
  
"Guys we should go. We can't listen to this." Nick respected both Grissom and Catherine and was beginning to feel extremely guilty for listening to any of their conversation.  
  
"*Nick*!" they said again, impatiently.  
  
4:46 am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
"What?" Catherine unknowingly echoed Nick's exclamation in response to Grissom's order.  
  
Grissom, however, had not heard the interruption behind the mirror and responded to Catherine's question.  
  
"If you say that everything is like it was, then tell me you don't love me now that we're here and I can put us back on cases together, no questions asked."  
  
Catherine stared straight into Grissom's eyes and said icily, "I've never told you I've loved you." She was raging inside at what seemed to her to be Grissom's complete presumptuousness. What he didn't seemed to realise, however, was the fact that she was in love with him before they left Vegas and so going back to how things used to be wouldn't change how she felt. Just the single fact that, after everything, Grissom still didn't realise this made Catherine's blood boil.  
  
Seeing Grissom flinch at the tone of Catherine's voice, they heard him say, "So then you won't have a problem saying it now then."  
  
No matter how much of a front he was putting on, Grissom was being torn apart by Catherine's seemingly lack of compassion. Even though she had never told him, he honestly thought she loved him; he had never considered himself to be one of Catherine's flings.  
  
4:47am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
"What are we looking at?" Brass entered the room with a look of interest on his face as he noticed the three CSIs staring into the room which held Catherine and Grissom; captivation written all over their faces.  
  
"Brass." Warrick shot a nervous look at Sara, who completely ignored it and began to fill Brass in on the situation as Catherine's pause and stare at Grissom brought the tension sky high in the room they were looking in on. A silence enveloped the two rooms as every person present was waiting for Catherine to speak. She didn't answer and Grissom pushed a little further.  
  
"Say it, Catherine - you-don't-love-me. Look me in the eyes and tell me."  
  
4:48am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
Catherine looked down to avoid Grissom's eyes which created another pause, then,  
  
"I can't."  
  
Once again silence filled the room. Grissom closed his eyes and sighed. It wasn't a sigh of relief; he needed her to tell him she didn't love him so they could both get on with their job and so their personal relationship didn't compromise their work; although part of him was pleased that she was honest.  
  
"Gil, listen to me," Catherine continued, grabbing his hands so that they were face to face, not aware of how much her hands would react to his touch. Sudden strange sensations sent sparks shooting up her arms and she felt her fingers become almost numb. She forced herself to ignore it. "Bottom line, we agreed. Not in Vegas."  
  
"Catherine-" She had just basically told him that she was in love with him. He couldn't let this go now. His emotions were becoming so jumbled.  
  
"We can't talk about this anymore, Gil. Especially not here," Catherine interrupted, dropping his hands forcefully from her grasp and stepping away from him.  
  
He was pushing it and Catherine felt the anger shoot up inside her. That was all she was feeling at this moment. Angry with him for mentioning any of this, angry with herself for not being able to lie to Grissom and angry because now Grissom knew that she was in love with him, the one thing she promised herself she would avoid letting him know. She continued her statement.  
  
"Everything was fine the way it was before, why did you have to bring this up?"  
  
4:52am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
"Because everything was *not* fine, Catherine." The couple's audience could hear Grissom's voice rising and saw his arms shoot up in bafflement. "If Lindsey hadn't interrupted us earlier you know what would've happened."  
  
Nobody behind the glass understood what Grissom was talking about. Sara made this clear.  
  
"What would have happened?" she asked Warrick quietly. "What does Lindsey have to do with anything?"  
  
Warrick shrugged his answer. Nick had moved towards the door and was waiting with concern written all over his face as he looked at Sara, Warrick and Brass, who were all glued to the glass in anticipation of what Catherine's next words would be.  
  
"But she *did* interrupt us, Gil, so why mention it? And no one asked questions when we arrived at work."  
  
"Huh," Brass declared, "they told me they didn't know where the other one was."  
  
4:53am  
  
Interrogation Room  
  
"Look," Catherine continued, her eyes becoming fiery with anger, "if you're going to want to *talk* about things then this *really* isn't going to work." Grissom was severely irritating Catherine now. Why couldn't he just forget about everything? As much as she could see it was hurting him and as much as it was tormenting her, it was what they agreed to do.  
  
"Ok, fine. Not another word about it." He took a deep breath and made his way to the door, but before he pulled it open he turned back to Catherine. Then suddenly the harshness of Grissom's voice dramatically became a lot softer as he continued. "There's an envelope in your locker back at the lab. After you read it it's your choice what you do."  
  
4:55am  
  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
Brass, Warrick, Sara and Nick were all silent as they watched Grissom exit the room. They saw Catherine stare after him and continue to look at the door through which he left, for a further minute after he had departed. In this short time they watched the woman they all respected for her strength and feistiness become silent. Catherine moved her eyes from the door as she made her way back to her chair. Neither slumping back nor leaning forwards, she sat down with her hands in her lap, and let her eyes rest on a random mark on the table before her, motionless.  
  
The four spectators behind the glass could not find the words to express what they were feeling. They had just learned so much in so little time. As they exited their room they heard the click of a door and a voice coming from the opposite side of the glass.  
  
"I'm sorry," it said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Righty-ho! That would be one of the more depressing chapters :( sob sob. However, I'm sure you know my writing by now, (plus the end kind of gives it away) I do not like writing a sad story!! No Sir! Next chapter will hopefully be a sprightly one ;) Please review and let me know what you think and I'll love and worship you forever. ~ Cath 


	20. Is This Goodbye?

**Hi guys. So I figured, it's around May 16th (depending on what country you're in)... why not post a chapter. It's not the right chapter exactly, but you get the gist. Well, all I can do is apologise for the extreme lateness of this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and mailed me in the last load of months. You guys have been so great! Keep it up ;) r&r  
  
This is for Basilia, Marielle, Nicole, Lauri, and Laeta. I'll get back to you guys soon. Thanks for staying in touch.  
  
Not my best chapter - have been out of the swing of things for a while. The next will be better I hope.**

Previously:  
  
4:55am  
Behind The One-Way Glass  
  
Brass, Warrick, Sara and Nick were all silent as they watched Grissom exit the room. They saw Catherine stare after him and continue to look at the door through which he left, for a further minute after he had departed. In this short time they watched the woman they all respected for her strength and feistiness become silent. Catherine moved her eyes from the door as she made her way back to her chair. Neither slumping back nor leaning forwards, she sat down with her hands in her lap, and let her eyes rest on a random mark on the table before her, motionless.  
  
The four spectators behind the glass could not find the words to express what they were feeling. They had just learned so much in so little time. As they exited their room they heard the click of a door and a voice coming from the opposite side of the glass.  
  
"I'm sorry," it said.  
  
**_Chapter 20 – Is This Goodbye?_**  
  
May 12th – 10am  
Catherine's House  
  
A few moments ago, Catherine had felt relaxed for the first time all day. Sitting in front of her was a half empty bottle of red wine and the sofa was so warm and comfortable. Head leaning back, eyes shut, gentle music vibrating around her, she was feeling calm and cosy... then an uncomfortable thought entered her mind.  
  
Catherine began turning the opened envelope over and over in her hands. Inside was a map, and indicated with a red circle was a small café. Another slice of paper reading 'May 16th – 4pm' was also contained inside the envelope. She began thinking hard. She was tired and desperately wanted to sleep, but the thought of Grissom's apology had started to whiz round her head. He didn't say much, but what he did say touched Catherine deeply. She knew he couldn't help saying what he had said in the interrogation room; she was finding it hard to refrain from saying anything herself. Unnoticed by Catherine, a small smile played upon her lips at the thought of Grissom.

Then suddenly, in one moment, one sudden decisive thought, Catherine came to the conclusion that she would not meet with Grissom, and, hopefully, from that evident act, everything would be finalised without words, and therefore without awkwardness.  
  
May 15th – 9:15pm  
CSI Breakroom  
  
Surprisingly, the past few days had been a lot of fun. Not one word had been mentioned between Grissom and Catherine about their situation and it seemed to be going well. The other CSIs had also noticed a change in atmosphere in the lab and were grateful. The flirtation between the two senior CSIs had never been so blatant. This was relatively usual of Catherine and people somewhat expected it. Of Grissom however, the alteration in a small aspect of his personality was a pleasant change.  
  
Catherine was walking towards the breakroom and, upon hearing the voices of Nick and Sara, slowed her pace and halted by the entrance, unseen by the people within.  
  
"Yeh, but did you see them yesterday? I don't think you were there." Sara's voice came floating out of the room.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Nick responded.  
  
"Well, Grissom was sitting where you are now, eating some kind of snack bar thing. Then Catherine walked in, took one look at him, strolled over quite normally without saying a word, and wiped some chocolate of his lips!"  
  
"Uh huh." Nick said, disappointed by the story's end.  
  
"No that's not all. She sucked her finger for what seemed like ages, just staring at him, smiled and walked out of the room."  
  
"So that was all she came into the breakroom for?"  
  
"I don't know. Seemed like it. They're behaving so differently from when we saw-"  
  
"Hi guys." Catherine decided she had better stop the conversation, as she had just seen Grissom coming towards the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cath." Nick said, giving Sara a warning look.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Catherine asked, smirking at the 'that-was-a-close-one' expressions on Sara and Nick's faces.  
  
Just at that moment Grissom entered.  
  
"Warrick's on his case already, I've just seen him," he replied to Catherine's question, as she began to pour out some coffee. As she did so she heard Grissom speaking to Nick and Sara.  
  
"Right, you two," he handed a file to Nick, "Missing Person's Case. Get in touch with Brass." Grissom then turned to Catherine. "Cath?"  
  
Catherine looked his way and listened.  
  
"You're with me."  
  
The was a pause as Catherine stared at Grissom. Then she asked,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
This should have been a bizarre question for Nick and Sara to hear, but considering the knowledge awarded to them a few nights ago, this question had them eager to hear more.  
  
"Yes," Grissom replied, in a matter of fact sort of tone. "I'm very sure."  
  
The left side of Catherine's mouth tugged up slightly as she smiled at her boss.  
  
"You look very nice today, Catherine." Grissom continued in the same tone.  
  
Sara and Nick looked sideways at each other and then straight back to the couple speaking. This conversation was beginning to get interesting.  
  
"Thank you, Gil. I try my best." She paused, then, with amusement playing in her eyes, said, "you, however, should change your shirt," and walked towards the door.  
  
Grissom's eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, having had the last gulp of her coffee. Without a word to the other two CSIs present, Grissom walked out of the breakroom and after Catherine.  
  
Sara looked at Nick once again.  
  
"What just went on here?" she asked.  
  
Nick shrugged and they, too, made their way out of the breakroom.  
  
May 16th – 1:35am  
Crime Scene  
  
There were several moments at the crime scene when Catherine and Grissom felt slightly awkward with each other. All night they kept saying the same thing at the same time. When it first started it was amusing, then the frequency of the occurrence began to get slightly weird.  
  
"Stop it, Catherine!" Grissom exclaimed.  
  
"I can't help it, Gil. You stop it." Catherine retorted, almost laughing at how annoyed Grissom was getting.  
  
Grissom made an irritated noise, then said, "You're hungry, I can tell. Let's have some lunch."  
  
"You're right I am," Catherine said quickly. "Let's go, master."  
  
3:20am  
Coroner's Lab  
  
The most awkward situation of the night, however, was when an unexpected visitor happened upon the CSIs. Dr. Robbins had been divulging the information he had on the dead bodies found at the crime scene when a knock on the door told them someone was outside. A woman in a lab coat entered and told Catherine there was someone to see her outside the room.  
  
"Not right now. Uh, who is it?"  
  
"He didn't give a name, Ms. Willows," the woman responded.  
  
"Go see who it is, Cath. I can finish up here."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Catherine snapped off her latex gloves and headed out of the room. As she turned towards her visitor, a surprising sight met her eyes.

"Simon!" Catherine exclaimed, eyes and mouth both wide with shock. Simon was standing right there in front of her, with a determined look on his face. "What are you-?"  
  
"I just fancied seeing you."  
  
Catherine's excitment of seeing Simon was higher than she would have expected. She walked towards him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, but really, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, sorry about this. Will you see me after you finish work?"

"Sure. I get off at 8."

Simon smiled in a self-satisfied, arrogant sort of way that made Catherine feel very uneasy.

"Just don't let Gil know I'm here, alright?"

"Uh huh," Catherine replied, knowing that she gets progressivly disgusted with this man each time she sees him. "Why are you here again?" She asked in a blatently irritated manner.  
  
"Like I said, I just fancied seeing you again."  
  
"Right, well you've seen me." And with that Catherine turned on her heel and started to walk away. She pushed the coroner's door open, but as she did so she heard Simon's voice call out her name. Grissom heard the shout and turned his head fast towards the direction of the door; his eyes met Catherine's. She could immediately see the stunned expression evident in Grissom's features. Sighing and closing her eyes, Catherine stepped back out into the hall. She knew Grissom wouldn't follow.  
  
"Catherine, come to dinner with me."  
  
Catherine's short laugh was one of disgust and surprise. She answered, "No. What are you doing here at this time anyway?"  
  
"Why won't you?" Simon asked sincerely, ignoring the latter part of Catherine's sentence.  
  
"Well, I..." She started, but could not think how to continue.  
  
"Well, you what?"  
  
"It just wouldn't feel right, ok?" She said finally. "Excuse me... I have work to do." Catherine turned, still with an expression of surprise on her face.  
  
"I came all this way just to see you, Catherine."  
  
She ignored this comment and made her way into the coroner's room.  
  
"Who was that?" Dr. Robbins asked a few minutes after she entered.  
  
"No one in particular," Catherine answered. She looked at Grissom as she said this and knew he knew who it was. "I'm sorry, Gil."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Catherine saw Dr. Robbins glance at her as she said this, but was grateful for his silence on the matter.  
  
"No need to apologise, Catherine." Grissom seemed to be fairly comfortable with the situation now that he had recovered from the initial shock of the presence of Simon. This was progress in their relationship according to Catherine. She knew he was hiding what he really felt, but she was glad he was. Things were going back to the way they used to be; neither admitting their feelings for the other. Catherine smiled affectionately at Grissom and they continued with their work - a curious Dr. Robbins taking them through the details.  
  
7:30am  
CSI Breakroom  
  
Having identified the murderer in their case and then finding him dead in a small park, along with his murderer, Grissom and Catherine entered the breakroom at the end of their shift. Sara was mumbling to herself as she was filling out forms and Nick was flicking through a paper with a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"Nice work on the case guys," Grissom said as he entered with Catherine.  
  
"Thanks," they simultaneously responded.  
  
Sara resumed her mumbling, "Name... Sara Sidle. Date... 16th May..."  
  
Catherine brain did some sort of strange double take as she realised that this is the day she would be meeting Grissom at the café. She glanced at him but he was not paying attention to what Sara was saying. He was too busy engaging in a conversation about birds with Nick.  
  
"Ms. Willows?"  
  
Catherine spun around and saw a woman at the entrance to the breakroom.  
  
"Yeh?" Catherine said, curiously.  
  
"Here's a memo for you," the woman said holding a piece of paper towards Catherine.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Catherine said, taking the piece of paper. Once again surprise overtook Catherine's thoughts as she read what was written. She read the words crowding the paper over again until she was sure she was receiving the correct and rather presumptuous meaning.  
  
'i won't give up. i know how you feel. come to dinner with me. simon'  
  
The idea of dinner with Simon had tempted her since he first asked, however, she knew she wouldn't because of Grissom, and so thought no more of it. Screwing up the memo, Catherine said,  
  
"Right, well I'm off home," Grissom looked up. "Goodnight, all," she said.  
  
"Night, Cath." Sara and Nick replied.  
  
Grissom, however, lifted himself from his chair and walked towards Catherine. They walked out of the room together and stopped just inside Grissom's office.  
  
"Goodnight, Catherine," he said, raising his hand to her arm, tenderly. Catherine's stomach suddenly started wriggling awkwardly at Grissom's touch. She realised after a few seconds that what she was feeling was nervousness. She wanted to go to the café so badly but knew they would go through all their arguments again, and she could not take that.  
  
On a sudden impulse as Catherine said, "Goodnight, Gil," she gently snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him softly into a hug. She felt his hand slowly stroke the back of her head as she leaned against him, and felt a small stinging sensation in the corners of her eyes. It felt very much like a significant 'goodbye' hug. They both pulled away simultaneously and Grissom's hands cupped both of Catherine's cheeks. Their lips met for a few short seconds and then they parted. Catherine slowly turned and walked out of his office, with a silent tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

**I thought this one would be happier but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry. I apologise for the writing - I'll get back into the swing of things soon. Might re-post this one slightly different or something.**

**Next Chapter... May 16th!!!!! **

**It's nice to be back. Cath **


	21. May 16th

**I'm making up for lost time. Please r&r. Thank you.**  
  
Previously:  
  
"Goodnight, Catherine," he said, raising his hand to her arm, tenderly. Catherine's stomach suddenly started wriggling awkwardly at Grissom's touch. She realised after a few seconds that what she was feeling was nervousness. She wanted to go to the café so badly but knew they would go through all their arguments again, and she could not take that.  
  
On a sudden impulse as Catherine said, "Goodnight, Gil," she gently snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him softly into a hug. She felt his hand slowly stroke the back of her head as she leaned against him, and felt a small stinging sensation in the corners of her eyes. It felt very much like a significant 'goodbye' hug. They both pulled away simultaneously and Grissom's hands cupped both of Catherine's cheeks. Their lips met for a few short seconds and then they parted. Catherine slowly turned and walked out of his office, with a silent tear rolling slowly down her cheek.  
  
**_Chapter 21 – May 16th_**  
  
May 16th – 8:35pm  
Catherine's House  
  
As soon as Catherine heard the click of the lock shut her in her house a sudden emotion overcame her, and, as much as she tried to prevent it, floods of tears leaked from her eyes and her sobs came in great gasps. She fell back against the door and sank to the floor, barely able to control herself. She didn't know why she was crying; she could think of no real reason. She slammed her fist on the floor as a new wave of sobs took over. Her throat was beginning to feel sore as her sobbing continued. She tried to think of any reason as to why she would be so upset. The drive home form work seemed pleasant enough, aside from her mind thinking of nothing but Grissom's goodbye all the way home.  
  
Grissom. Grissom was why she was crying. How could anyone affect her so much? She had to pull herself together; after all, it wasn't as though she would never see him again. Taking several deep breaths and wiping her face, Catherine managed, after a few minutes, to control herself. She heaved herself up from the floor and stepped towards the hallway mirror. The face staring back at her was blotched red and stained with tears and with the odd bit of make-up that had run with the emotion. Annoyed with herself, she tried her best to clean herself up. After a while, when she was satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the kitchen, dumped her bag on the table and commenced pouring herself a large glass of orange juice. After gulping the first half down, Catherine noticed as she placed the glass on the table that she had an answer message on her house phone. She felt a feeling of hope suddenly. Would it be from Grissom? Her finger reached the play button...  
  
"You have one new message," came the usual computerised woman's voice.  
  
Catherine heard the beep and waited through the pause.  
  
"Hi, Cath, it's me," Eddie's voice came sailing through the speaker. Catherine noticed her disappointment that it wasn't Grissom. "Don't forget I'm picking up Lindsey from school today. How are you? Give me a call. Bye."  
  
A second beep rang through the house as the message ended. One thought in particular sprang into her mind. This was the thought that she could now make it to Grissom's café with no difficulty. If she really wanted to go, she could have found a way; a babysitter for Lindsey; but now she had nothing to hold her back except her self-control, and currently that wasn't looking too powerful. She needed some sleep; maybe things would be different after a rest. She probably wouldn't be feeling quite as vulnerable as she did presently.  
  
9:30pm  
Grissom's Condo  
  
Grissom had everything planned for later, apart from the most important thing. He could not guarantee that Catherine would show up, and he had a small, but horrible, nagging feeling that she was not going too. When they said 'goodnight' earlier, it felt strange and more upsetting than a 'goodnight' should feel; rather like it was a 'goodbye'.  
  
He sank onto his couch, hearing the leather rub under him. He put his fingers to his temples and started massaging his head soothingly. The thought of Catherine sitting over him doing this for him came into his mind. He could even vividly imagine the smell of her perfume drift around him. His heart sank at the thought of Catherine now. He felt as though he had depended on her for years, and nothing he would ever do would make him want to compromise their remarkable friendship. But he has already done that, hasn't he? Things seemed to be going very well at work, so maybe it is not a lost cause. Her reactions today would be the decider... if she shows up.  
  
2pm  
Catherine's House  
  
Woken up by a loud bang and a yell from the builders across her street, Catherine looked at her clock. She felt better than she did earlier, but then she noticed the time. Her stomach twisted as she realised now would be the time to decide. She won't go.  
  
2:05pm  
Grissom's Condo  
  
Already up, showered and dressed, Grissom was almost on his way out of the house, silently begging for Catherine to make an appearance later. He wondered if she had already decided yet. After making several phone calls to check everything would go to plan, he made his way to his SUV.  
  
2:15pm  
Catherine's House  
  
After trying desperately hard to get back to sleep and failing, Catherine decided to get herself a drink. She couldn't bare this. Grissom would be waiting for her and she wouldn't be there. Should she call him?  
  
2:20pm  
Grissom's SUV  
  
Hearing the shrill ring of his mobile phone, Grissom's stomach turned, he knew it was Catherine.  
  
"Grissom," he said, as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Grissom, it's Sara. I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"Sara?" Grissom's spirits were lifted.  
  
"Yeh, I was just wondering if I can borrow that entomology book you lent me the other week."  
  
"Oh sure, I'm not at home right now, I'll bring it into work tomorrow. That ok?"  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow."  
  
As the phone lines disconnected Grissom's mood significantly improved. Even though there was still time for Catherine to call, she hadn't called him yet.  
  
4:20pm  
Little Café Somewhere In Vegas  
  
Grissom had been waiting outside for twenty minutes. Catherine should have been there ages ago. She never did called him. Disappointment and sorrow flooded his mind as he made his way back to his SUV. Tonight's preparations had all been for nothing. Grissom entered the vehicle, sat in the driver's seat and felt the sides of his mouth become heavy and droop. With the automatic button on the dashboard Grissom wound down the window to let in a breeze and relieve him from the stifling air inside the SUV. He lifted his other hand to the keys in the ignition.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Grissom's eyes shot towards the figure standing outside his open window. Catherine looked so beautiful. Most of her hair was tied up with some sort of stick Grissom had no idea of, but the strands that were purposefully loose from the 'stick' were blowing around Catherine's face in the breeze.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming," Grissom told her.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
The couple smiled at each other affectionately and Catherine pulled the door open in order to allow Grissom to exit the SUV.  
  
After having wound the window back up, Grissom got out of the SUV and stood opposite Catherine.  
  
"Hi," he said, gently.  
  
"Hi," she replied, with her usual smile.  
  
Neither knew how they should behave. Should they greet each other with a kiss? It seemed to be a little late to do that. Grissom eventually held out his hand and Catherine placed hers in it. This touch exhilarated both Catherine and Grissom, and Catherine felt her stomach do several flips and skips. This was an unusual situation for them both to be in. They were not prevented from behaving like a couple and neither had any idea what the other was thinking or how this day would end.  
  
As Catherine walked to Grissom's side and started towards the cafe, she felt a tug on her hand.

"Wait," she heard Grissom say, as he pulled her round to face him once more.

"What?" Catherine asked, as her breathing became a little more rapid than it should have been. Their proximity was very close and their heads were just centimetres away. Catherine felt what she had wanted to feel for a long while; Grissom's breath dancing over her face. His voice vibrated towards her once again.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages," he replied.

Grissom's lips came gently down towards Catherine's and he kissed her tenderly and lovingly. It was a long kiss and made Catherine's stomach wriggle with excitment as their bodies became as close as they could. After they pulled away, slightly breathless, Catherine whispered, with a smile,

"I'm glad you decided to do that," then continued, "but we're still in Vegas, Gil."

Grissom smiled back at her and replied, as he led her into the café, "I know, I just couldn't help it."

Inside the cafe was stylishly decorated, not at all what Catherine was expecting. Hand still in his, Catherine looked around. There were plaques all over the wall, one of which was very new and stood out greater than the others. Catherine stepped closer and read,

'Never doubt; never look back.'

Surprise covering all her features, Catherine turned to Grissom.

"Gil, why-"  
  
"Ms. Willows?"  
  
Catherine's head turned towards the direction of the voice. She saw a rather muscular looking waitress staring back at her.  
  
"This way please."  
  
Catherine hesitated in order to look at Grissom.  
  
"How did she know who I was, Gil?" she asked Grissom.  
  
Grissom shrugged then replied, "You'd better follow her, Catherine. She looks inhuman."  
  
"Right," Catherine replied, as she walked past Grissom to follow the waitress.  
  
As Catherine rounded a corner she had a feeling she knew where they were headed. On a table in the corner Catherine had seen a large bunch of purple tulips and one glass of red wine; not what you would normally expect from a cafe. The waitress led Catherine to this table and held out her chair for her; something else that Catherine wasn't expecting.  
  
A few moments later, Grissom came over to the table and sat opposite Catherine.  
  
"You're not drinking?" Catherine asked at the obvious appearance of only one glass of wine.  
  
"Driving," came Grissom's answer.  
  
"Uh huh. And what about my needing to drive my car home?" Catherine asked.  
  
"You're car's not here anymore."  
  
"What?" Catherine asked surprised.  
  
"It's on its way back to yours as we speak... in safe hands," he added, after he saw the shocked look on Catherine's face. "Drink up. We won't be here for long."  
  
As Catherine sipped slowly on her glass of wine, she very much began to feel like she was on some kind of high school first date. The conversation between her and Grissom was flowing very nicely; although both were avoiding all talk on the particulars of the current situation they were in, and Grissom was ignoring all of Catherine's questions about the plaque on the wall. As Catherine took the last sip of her wine, the muscular waitress came up to them and said to Grissom,  
  
"We just got the phone call for you, sir. Everything is ready now."  
  
"Thank you," Grissom responded. He stood up and, for a second time that night, held his hand out to Catherine. She took it, and, as Grissom pulled her up out of her seat, she asked,  
  
"What's ready, Gil? What are you doing?"  
  
Grissom ignored Catherine's question and he led her out of the café, hand still clutching hers.  
  
**The next chapter is the last (if all goes to plan). I'll try and make it a good'n for you guys. You all deserve it. Thanks for reading. Cath **


	22. Will Her, Want Her, Woo Her

**Previously:**  
  
"We just got the phone call for you, sir. Everything is ready now."  
  
"Thank you," Grissom responded. He stood up and, for a second time that night, held his hand out to Catherine. She took it, and, as Grissom pulled her up out of her seat, she asked,  
  
"What's ready, Gil? What are you doing?"  
  
Grissom ignored Catherine's question and he led her out of the café, hand still clutching hers.

_**Chapter 22 – Want Her, Will Her, Woo Her  
**_

May 16th – 4:50pm  
Grissom's SUV  
  
Catherine had decided to cease her questioning as Grissom was giving her nothing. The drive was a long and uncomfortably hot one. The breeze from the two open windows was helping but it was loud, as Grissom's uncharacteristic fast driving was causing a strong rush to their ears.  
  
Catherine, usually priding herself on her suppositions, had absolutely no idea where she and Grissom were headed. After a while she began to feel rather sleepy, after all it was the early morning for a nightshift worker. Her eyes drooped and her head lolled to her side, unknowing of her whereabouts or her destination.  
  
5:45pm  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
Catherine heard the voice at a distance, slowly opened her eyes and followed the direction of the voice with them.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Five forty five," came the reply. "You ok?"  
  
"Mmm, just dozed off apparently."  
  
"Well, we're here. Out you get."  
  
Grissom's voice was coming from outside her window. He pulled the door open for her this time, and Catherine climbed out gracefully.  
  
"Where are we, Gil?"  
  
In answer to Catherine's question, Grissom moved aside in order for Catherine to get a better view of where they were.  
  
"'Rainy Sky Inn'." Catherine read the blue lights that were flashing her way. "Never heard of it," she continued.  
  
"Good," Grissom said, and made his way back to the car.  
  
"Wha-," Catherine started. "Grissom," she called at his back. He turned to face her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To park the car round the back. You go ahead, I'll join you in a minute."  
  
Catherine stood with a stunned look in her eyes as Grissom got into the SUV and drove round to the back of the building. She looked back at the sign. 'Rainy Sky Inn'. Rather ironic, she thought, considering it seemed as though they were somewhere in the middle desert. She looked around taking in the little details of her surroundings. The entrance door was beautifully framed with tiny lights and wrapped around them was some kind of realistic-looking plastic spiralling plant. Even though it was still light outside, the light emanating from the windows made the Inn look very welcoming.  
  
Catherine took a few steps towards the door, eventually and due to her characteristic curiosity, deciding to follow Grissom's orders and enter the Inn. What she saw was a stunning sight. Looking around Catherine felt the restaurant had a very outside feel to it. There were great pillars looming up and separating the tables from a large bare floor to the right of the very large room, with more plants, real this time, climbing up them to the top of a very high ceiling. Candles had been placed on every table and, even though it was light outside, the inside felt like it was nighttime. A path, made by the restaurant tables either side of her, led to the large bare floor where a band was setting up. She reached the end of the 'path' and saw a solitary tall desk. She smiled in a slightly confused way as she saw a second plaque, similar to the one she had seen in the cafe, temporarily attatched in some way to the front of the desk. This one said, "I would not wish any companion in the world but you."

"Hmm," Catherine muttered to herself, now with a hint of suspision filling her veins and expressions, "I'm betting... Shakespeare."

Catherine stared at the plaque for a while. She had never known that Grissom was capable of doing anything like this for anyone. A warm and tender feeling surged through her body, and a secret hope, that this night was not their last, leaked its way into her thoughts.

She had waited a while for someone to seat her, but then instead, she saw a sudden small light shining on the side of the desk just above the plaque; a white light in the shape of an arrow. She stared at it and looked around for the person with, what she assumed had to be a torch. The edges of the arrow were defined so they had to be close by. She saw a couple engrossed in their food on the table nearest her. Close to them was another couple who were being served by a young blonde woman. There was a single man staring out of the window and five girlfriends giggling loudly. Catherine could not see where the light could be coming from.  
  
Looking back to the arrow, she saw that it had begun to flash on and off. Sensing the impatience of the owner of the torch, and noticing the complete disregard of the other people in the restaurant, Catherine followed the arrow's direction. As she moved the arrow also moved, this time to the floor in front of her. Still occasionally looking around to find the culprit, Catherine continued to follow the arrow as it kept on moving a few metres ahead of her, guiding her to her unknown destination, disappearing then reappearing every now and then.  
  
After a few minutes, Catherine had been led to her left around the pillers and therefore around the large bare floor, through a path between them and the tables in the restaurant, where the occasional waiter or waitress was serving their customers, to the opposite side of the room. As Catherine looked down she saw the arrow become stationary, pointing in the direction of a table and flicker off. Catherine's eyes looked up from the floor to the table. The table was next to the bare floor and had other empty tables surrounding it. There was a single rose resting upon it.  
  
Still alone, Catherine smiled to herself once again, took a step towards the table and, without sitting, she picked up the rose and held it to her nose to take in its sweet scent. Grissom still had not appeared so Catherine decided to sit and wait for him. Assuming that he had organised this, and that he was the one with the torch, he would know where she would be. However, just before sitting in the chair that faced the entrance door, the arrow appeared once again, this time on the table and was pointing in the direction behind her. Catherine looked up in the same direction and saw a man standing in a crisp tuxedo. Keeping hold of the rose, Catherine followed the arrow to the man. When she was no more than 3 metres away from him, he said, smiling to her,  
  
"May I take your coat, Ms. Willows."  
  
Smiling curiously back to him, her eyes dancing in the candlelight radiating off all of the tables, she gave the man her coat.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and the man walked away through a door with her coat. Catherine saw as the man opened the door, dozens of pegs, some with coats hanging loosely off them, most without. Not knowing what to do next, Catherine turned back around to face the entrance door on the other side of the room. She saw that the restaurant had filled up slightly more now and a few of the unoccupied tables near to the table where she had previously been led, now had several people settling down in the chairs.  
  
Catherine heard the band begin to strike up a soft jazzy tune and she felt the music soar through her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she held the rose up to her face once again, not able to believe that Grissom would do all of this, would arrange so much and go to so much trouble, just for her. No one had ever made her feel so special and so wanted.  
  
She opened her eyes leisurely and saw that the arrow had reappeared. She brought the rose down to her side and took a few steps forward towards the table; thinking that the arrow would stop there and disappear. It didn't. It simply stopped on the floor by the side of the table but stayed alight. Seeing a sheet of paper resting upon the table Catherine stepped towards it and read, 'Leave the rose and your bag here.' Whilst wondering how in the world Grissom had the chance to place that note on the table without her noticing, Catherine did as the note ordered and, trusting it, put her bag on the back of the chair and the rose back onto the table, suspision still lurking in her features.  
  
The arrow began to move again, and once more Catherine started to look around for any sign of Grissom with a torch. A slight awkward smile still played upon her face as the arrow led her right into the centre of the bare floor and then vanished. After a few seconds had past, Catherine began to feel slightly ridiculous. She was alone in the middle of a large floor and people were beginning to look her way.  
  
The band finished the tune they were playing, then began to play the start of a new one, and all the while Catherine kept her eyes on the entrance; she still had not seen Grissom enter. Steadily she began to recognise the music as the familiar tune hit her ears. She stood very still, her eyes widened slightly and she let out a quick, disbelieving laugh.  
  
Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, Catherine spun slowly round and turned to face the figure behind her. The tune continued to play, although without the usual lyrics.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Grissom asked her.  
  
Catherine looked around, thinking about how unusual this was for Grissom to ask her to dance on a huge floor surrounded by nothing but the watching faces of the people who seemed miles away.  
  
Smiling at Grissom, Catherine took hold of his hands and pulled him towards her. Feeling him snake his arms around her waist, Catherine leant her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. Catherine started humming to the tune of the music and, as she did so, heard Grissom sing the line, "dream a little dream of me."  
  
She lifted her head off his chest in order to look at him and as she did so she whispered,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I told you, I was parking the car."  
  
Catherine looked at him sceptically.  
  
"Right," she said.  
  
"Honestly... I was."

"Where did you come from?"

"The back entrance."  
  
After a short pause of surprise and appreciation, Catherine then said,  
  
"This is wonderful, Gil. Thank you so much."  
  
"You deserve it, Catherine."  
  
She rested her head back on Grissom's chest and the continued to sway gently to the tune. Catherine found it so heart warming that Grissom remembered the song, let alone got a wonderful jazz band to play it at his request.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Yeh?" she answered.  
  
"Did you know that this Inn is not in Vegas?"  
  
Catherine looked up at Grissom quickly, surprise marked unmistakably in her expression. She did not know because of the fact that she slept for the most part of their journey. After a few moments she began to smile.  
  
"You know what that means, don't you?" she said.  
  
"I do," Grissom answered, and he leant down to lightly kiss her lips. He held the kiss for a few seconds as the song ended. It was such a tender kiss, that after Grissom pulled away Catherine felt as though she had been floating in the air.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Catherine replied, "it is breakfast time."  
  
7:10pm  
  
Grissom had even managed, on top of everything else he had done, to pay for the whole meal, something Catherine had secretly expected. It was more like an evening meal than breakfast, but neither seemed to mind. The day had gone swimmingly and everything Grissom had arranged; the torchlight he had asked several of the waiters and waitresses to carry out, the tune by the band, the waiter who placed the note on the table without being seen and the waiter who took Catherine's jacket, had gone exactly to plan. However, the hardest part was coming up; what would Catherine say later?  
  
"The food was gorgeous, Gil," Catherine said, after having filled herself up with chicken and then cheesecake. "Where did you find this place?"  
  
"It was recommended."  
  
"Really? By who?" she inquired.  
  
"By Brass."  
  
"Brass?" Catherine repeated shocked. "Brass has been here? With who I wonder."  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
Catherine knew Grissom's lack of curiosity, or rather lack of letting people know that he is curious, when it comes to his colleague's social lives. She saw his head nod to whom she assumed was a waiter just behind her. A man came over and said,  
  
"Your coat, sir, ma'am."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Catherine replied, and as the waiter walked away she said, "You really have these people trained, don't you. Who did you tell them I was?"  
  
"I just told them, 'someone special'." Grissom smiled at Catherine. "Come on, Cath. Let's go."

7:45pm  
  
The drive back to Vegas was a tense one. The situation had still not been openly resolved, and, no matter how breathtaking the day had been, a decision had to be made.  
  
As Grissom pulled into Catherine's driveway, Catherine merely unbuckled her seat belt; she did not make any attempt to get out of the SUV. This was it. This was the moment he knew was inevitable on this night. They both sat in silence. Catherine noticed that her stomach had started to feel uncomfortably shaky. She spoke first. Her voice was not quite a whisper, but it was soft.  
  
"Gil," she started, "getting involved with a colleague-"  
  
"-won't work," Grissom finished.  
  
Catherine nodded. An expression of sadness leaked through her features. She wouldn't cry; not now.

In order to avoid any type of eye contact with Grissom, Catherine opened the large door and slid out on to the concrete of her driveway. She heard Grissom do the same. Walking round to the front of the SUV, Catherine stopped and waited for him to come up to her.  
  
Grissom came closer and saw that her breathing was heavy. He felt his own increase in pace as he stood in front of her. Bringing his hands up to her face Grissom stroked her cheeks with this thumbs as he wound his fingers round the sides of her neck.

"How can we walk away from this?" She asked him sincerely.  
  
Grissom looked at her eyes. They were sparkling with moisture, but no tear had yet escaped. He replied, "Maybe we won't be walking away forever."  
  
Catherine smiled at him. A small feeling of hope flowed through her veins. She looked back at him, and understood; 'nothing now' does not necessarily mean 'nothing ever'.  
  
"I'll never forget tonight, Gil," Catherine whispered, as finally a tear flowed out of her grasp. "It was perfect."  
  
Grissom had no answer to this. He could not say anything. He was plagued by the prospect of losing the one person he held sacred in his life. Wiping the tear from her cheek, he lifted Catherine's face to his and kissed her cheek gently. He lingered for a while, unwilling to pull away, and she could feel he wanted her through that simple delay. Why throw away the chance of being together, all because there was a small possibility their relationship wouldn't work in the work environment? She knew that she was only thinking like that because the thought of losing Grissom now was heartbreaking.  
  
A thought came into Catherine's mind as Grissom pulled away. She had nothing to lose; she had to know what his reaction would be.Catherine put her hand to the back of Grissom's neck and smoothly pulled him her way. Their lips met softly at first, but then, in a sudden surge of passion through their veins the kiss became stronger. Grissom's hands wound round her body, whilst Catherine's slid up his back and through his hair. The kiss was full of hunger for the other and both were reluctant to part. Grissom surroundings, however unwelcome, came into his mind and he felt he had no choice but to pull away. Breathless, he looked at Catherine. There was a silence as both caught their breath.  
  
"Catherine," Grissom said, cautiously, "we're in Vegas."  
  
Catherine looked around in mock surprise and said, "You're right, we are. And you know what?" She looked back at him and said seriously and with sincerity, "I don't care."

There was a slight pause as they both looked at each other, then, slipping her hand into his, Catherine gave it a tender squeeze and made her way slowly to her front door.

_The End_  
  
**That's all folks. I purposefully left the end _very _slightly open (notice you didn't really get Grissom's reaction), so you can decide yourselves what you think will happen ;) I've had the best fun writing this – even though it's taken me over a year to complete! Let me know what you think about the chapter as it stands (and the story as a whole (without cliffhangers... hooray!) - favourite parts etc.) Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it. All the best. Cath**


End file.
